Moonlight Mist
by Mrs.KittyBlack
Summary: i moved to La push Washington with my aunt and i transform into a werewolf and fall in love
1. Chapter 1

_Moonlight Mist_

_**Chapter1**_

I sit there staring out the window at the sea of trees with the setting sun floating on top of it. Thank God the road smooth because the plain rides had me woozy and a rough road would have made me collapse. I was moving to a place with fickle weather and cold. But I guess it's not all that bad I have always been the type to get hot easily, especially lately my skin seems to be getting hotter and hotter each time I touch it, but I just ignore it. I laid down on the seat of the car and thought about why I was here, see my mom got married and I like the guy, but I wanted to them some time alone and I haven't seen my aunt and my cousin Embry.

So I suggested that I go and live with her in La Push, Washington. I looked up to the front of the car and I saw my aunt humming and bobbing from side to side to a song on the radio and I smiled, it was some alternative rock song, she seemed to like it a lot. I heard there was a beach in the res., and I couldn't believe it. I heard some laughter and splashing so I sat up, I saw like nine guys and two girls on the beach and they were laughing and smiling, they really looked like they where having fun and that perked me up a little. We road past and I thought I saw one of the guys look at me, he was gorgeous.

The car shook and rattled when we pulled onto the dirt road that lead to her little small white house with the dark gray roof with a full lawn with little lawn ornaments and flowers, surrounded by the woods. She turned off the car and got out, I followed and she went to the trunk to get one of my suitcases and I got the other one and two small bags. We walked up the walkway and she opened the door

"Welcome to my humble abode!" she said with enthusiasm, I glanced around her little ranch house, it was so cute and calming

"Your room is in the back on the left, here I'll show you" she went through the living room, to the yard long hallway, towards my new room and I politely followed. It was very nice; my mother must have told her that my favorite color was purple.

"Your mom told me that your favorite color was purple, there's mostly plum purple, and I decorated it and put some accents of pale green, I got to be a interior designer so I'm happy" she chuckled. I laughed to

"Thanks, I love it!" I tried to be as enthusiastic as she was but I don't think it work to well.

"Well umm, I'll leave you to get settled in kay" she smiled, put my bag on my bed and walked out of the room. I put my bag down and jumped on my bed then laid back. I started thinking about the boys on the beach, they were all really tall with very nice and defined bodies, but the one that caught my eye was a slightly taller than the rest and from what I saw he was beautiful, I marveled at the glimpse of beauty that stuck in my mind. They all had the same cute short cut and the girls, well one of them had long hair and the other had it a little past her shoulders. They were all very gorgeous people, I guess I might go to the beach one of these days and see if there, there.

I fell asleep and when I awoke, a familiar aroma filled my nose and I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, my aunt looked up and grinned "I knew this would make you perk up!" she said joking

"I know this is your favorite, more inside information that I got from your mom, here sit down" I sat down eagerly and looked at the plate, it was just like my mother made it, I dug in like I haven't eating in days, another weird thing that has been happening to me lately, I was always hungry, and eating piles of food when I did. We talked a little, between shovels of food, she told me where my school was and how to get there.

"Aunt Jenny?" I asked "Yes sweetie" said with food in her mouth "How do u get to the beach here and what is it called?" I asked her anxiously

"Umm, it's called _La Push_ and it's right off my house you just go down the road for about a mile and down the path and there it is, why?" she asked me curiously

"I just wanted to know because, we road past it and I saw some kids hanging out down there and it looked like fun!" I said.

"Oh well yea that's how you get there" she said smiling

"Do you want me to right the directions down for you." she asked me putting another fork full of food in her mouth

"No, its okay "I said exited

"Auntie?" I said looking down at my plate

"Yes, what's up?" she said clearing her mouth

"Have you seen Embry lately?" I asked swirling my fork on my plate

"Umm, the last time I saw him was a week ago, I went over his house to see his mother and I caught him as he walked out of the door he hugged me and said goodbye, then ran off into the woods with his friends, I told her that you were coming to stay for a while, so she said that he comes and goes but she'll tell him that you are coming and to come see you or call or something"

"Okay, I think I will stop by the one of these days" I got up and put my plate in the sink and washed it, then I hugged my aunt and went to my room and laid down on the bed, I was kind of sleepy but I just laid there thinking about what would probably await me tomorrow. I opened my eyes with the sun peering through the one window in my room, I liked it that way. I got dressed for my first day of school in the reservation, I looked in my closet and got out my purple t-shirt and my straight legged jeans then I grabbed my purple Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and got my bag and took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and went into the kitchen and my aunt was standing there smiling

"You ready for your first day at your brand new school?" she said "Yeah, I am" I said trying to hide my reluctance but it didn't work again

"I know you're nervous but it'll be ok" she said as she came over to me and put her arm around me, I grabbed both our jackets and we walked out the door. I don't really like starting in a new school, because I got to make all new friends and when you walk in there, they all stare at you. So we walked out to the car and we got in, she turned the motor on in her 79 camaro, I personally like it, it's not like an ugly, rusty, pile of junk I wonder who fixed it for her.

"Aunty," I asked

"Yes" she answered keeping her eyes on the road

"Who restored this car for you, it looks great!" I said

"Well umm, oh the boy down the road from where Embry lives" she answered

"His name I think is Jacob Black" I turned my back to look back out the window

"Oh, okay."

I said as she pulled up into a big parking lot and at the top was a big brick red school building with little kids running around in the yard and the older kids hanging out by their cars trying to look cool, I giggled. I see them looking over at the car whispering to each other, I got out the car and said goodbye to my aunt. I walked up the path and through the parking lot with all eyes on me and whispers flowing in the wind. I heard someone call out to me; it was a male voice

"Hey!" I turned around and I saw a beautiful, tall, golden brown skinned boy running up to me, his hair was long, down his back and it was out and flowing in the wind as he ran up to me. As he got closer and closer I could see that he was smiling and that he had dimples, I kind of like dimples. He finally reached me

"Hey your the new girl right?" he said grinning

"Yeah, I am" I gave a weak smiled

"I'm Kevin!" He held his hand out for me to shake and I did

"My name is―" He cut me off

"Your Kathryn, I saw your name on the teacher's desk as I was leaving the classroom!" he smiled letting go of my hand. I looked at him for a minute, he was gorgeous, and his golden brown skin of his face was silky smooth like it was made of velvet. His eyes were light brown and they sparkled with excitement. He had to be about 6'3 and I could see his toned muscles pressing through his fitted tan jacket

"Come on and hang out with us!" He put his arm around me, I felt a rush of warmth wash over me when he touched me, and his body was kind of hot. We walked to the middle of the parking lot were a big chocolate brown van with A rainbow design on the doors, it wasn't tacky, but pretty. There were two girls and two other boys all gathered around the van.

"This is Kathryn you guys, the new girl!" he bounced and they waved at me, I waved back and smiled.

"We know you told us a bout a million times!" Kevin shot the other boy a nasty look, I giggled

"Okay this is ma man Maurice and this is ma other man Devon!" they smiled, Maurice came to about Kevin's eyes, Kevin was the tallest of the two boys. Maurice skin was a smooth shiny shade of bronze and he was also beautiful like Kevin. His long brown hair was tide into a ponytail held together by a rubber band with stray hairs falling across his face like thin ribbons. He had on a dark green jacket and I could see his defined chest pressing through the white shirt he wore underneath. I looked at his face and it was smooth and clear like Kevin's, then I rolled my eyes up to his and they were chocolate brown and lit up from the sunlight peeking through the clouds.

Devon, he came to about Kevin's nose, his skin was the color of copper, and it was smooth and silky. His face was prominent yet soft and his eyes were a dark honey, they were beautiful. He was husker than Maurice because he was slightly shorter, so his body looked even more defined.

"And these to sexy mamma seta's are Mariah and Kira!" they smiled to. Mariah was a short and curvy, wearing a leather jacket a striped t-shirt and jeans, she had light brown skin and her hair was long and came to the middle of her back like mine but it was dirty blond with smaller curls and mine was black with bigger curls. Her face was clear like the others and smooth; her eyes were light brown like Kevin's. Kira was tall and slender, she had on a hoodie, denim jacket and a t-shirt with jeans, her skin was a chestnut color, and her hair was dark brown, pined up into a fountain like pony tale. I glanced at her face and then my eyes rolled to hers, they were bright hazel and shown without any light.

They were beautiful. We sat in the parking lot, talking and laughing, the bell rang and we all walked inside with the other kids. Kevin, Maurice, and Devon walked in front of me, Kira and Mariah messing with random kids walking by. Kira and Mariah sat down in the back with the boys and Mariah motioned me to come and sit with them. I walked into the class room and started to the back of the class, every eye was on me as I knew they would.

I slipped through the ails and jumped into the first empty seat I saw near Kevin and the rest and hid my face in my book. The teacher walked in and put a stack of books on here cluttered desk and sat her bag beside it. She stood in front of the board and wrote _Mrs. Julius_ on it, and turned around and smiled

"My name I Mrs. Julius and the reason I say this is that we have a new student!" she said exited and every eye in the class whipped around to look at me.

"Kathryn can you come up to the front of the class please?" I looked at her like do I have to and she replied with a nod. I slowly made my was to the front of the class and stood of the side of the desk and gave her a shy look.

"So tell us your name, how old you are and where you're from!" she bubbled

"Umm my name is Kathryn, I'm 16 and I'm from Philadelphia" I said shyly

"Oh, okay so what do you like to for fun Kathryn?" I didn't dare look out into the class knowing what would meet my eyes if I did. I cleared the lump in my throat and took a deep breath then I began

"Umm, I like to sing, play my guitar, read write―" she cut me off

"Oh you read and write, what do you like to write?!" she shouted, I bit my bottom lip and continued

"Umm I writ stories but there's no particular genre that I stay on, it's pretty much whatever comes to me and I roll with it" I gave a weak smile.

"Well that's just wonderful Kathryn!" I looked at her and she nodded knowing that I wanted to disappear again, so I made my way hopefully for the last time to the back of the room to sit down, I slumped in my and covered my face with my book. The day went by pretty quickly; we all walked out of the school building into the parking lot. I walked to the edge of the parking lot to wait for my aunt after waving goodbye to everyone. I looked around taking in the beautiful scenery that surrounded the school then as I turned my head to look I saw Kevin running up to me. He reached me and said

"Hey Kat do you need a ride home, cause I'd give you one if you wanted me to" he said tripping over himself, I giggled softly, he blushed.

"Umm, no, my aunt is coming to pick me up" I said seeing his face deflate a little

"But maybe tomorrow!" I flashed him a sweet smile saw his face flush and brighten back up

"Okay, oh! Do you think you would maybe want to go to La Push with us tomorrow?" he asked me pleading with his eyes, I paused for a minute thinking about the beautiful creature that looked at me on that very beach

"Sure, I would love to go with you guys!" I said exited he beamed

"Cool, come to school tomorrow with the stuff you want to take with you and when you get here put it in my truck and we'll drive there after school!" I nodded and smiled just then I heard a car pull up behind me and the honking of a horn, it was my aunt. I waved bye to Kevin and got in the car, my aunt had a smirk on her face and was looking at me I turned my head around to look out the window and I felt her eyes burning into the back of my neck, I turned my head around slowly and to see that she was still looking at me with that smirk

"What?!" I yelled finally breaking the silence

"Nothing, who was the guy u where talking to?" I shrugged my shoulders and twiddled my thumbs

"Oh okay he was cute, do you like him?!" I looked at her like she was crazy

"No, he's just a friend I guess!" she held her hands up in surrender, cracking up at my blushing face

"Okay, okay sorry!" I flashed another look and smiled then turned my head to look back out the window. We got home and I went strait to my, I put my bag down near the door and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling for a minute then got up and I remembered the little song on my aunt's mantle in the wooden frame, I went to go get it, sat in my room and tried to play it. I kind of got the hang of it, but it's still a little scratchy. I walked into the hallway to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, I opened the fridge and it was filled with almost all the stuff I love to eat. I got out a box of tacos and opened the box then put them in the microwave then I leaned against the counter and waited for them to be done.

I glanced over my aunt's quaint little house and smiled then heard a light snoring and I noticed that TV was on, then I saw my aunt with her head tilted back of the backrest of the couch knocked out sleep, must have been a long day. I nudged her to wake her up and helped her to her room pulled back the covers and she got then I was about to say goodnight but she was already asleep. I went back into the kitchen and got my food, I put all of the tacos that were in the box on a plate and put salsa on them and gobbled them all down one by one, I don't know why or how my appetite has grown but I was hungry most of the time. I put my plate in the sink and then walked through the hallway to my room and closed the door. The only light in my room was the light coming from my window, the moonlight, I went to the window and the moon was huge, it was full and bright.

The moon always kind of captivates me, puts me in some what of a trance, I shook my head as if I were snapping out of something, then I took my clothes I had on today and put then into my hamper that she bought for my room, I went to my drawer and got out a undershirt and my plum colored shorts that I love so much and put them on. I got under the covers and sat there looking at the lines on my ceiling that came from the light coming from my window, I closed my eyes and a minute later I was running trough the woods, trees whipping past me in a blur, I heard a deep familiar voice in my head saying

_: Kitty, sweetie, I need you to go to the nearest clearing, sit there and wait for either me, Leah Clearwater, or Jacob Black._

_Me: Who are you?_

Before he could answer I was at the clearing and I stopped and sat on the grass

_Me: I'm there_

A new voice spoke it was deeper than the other

_: I'm almost near her; I can see her in the clearing I'll go in slowly so I won't scare here_

_: I'm almost there Kitty, Leah where are you?_

Then a female voice spoke, it was very sweet

_: I'm almost there to but I think Jacobs closer_

I sat there confused at the conversation in my head and then I heard the name '_Jacob'_ and gasped. I laid my head on the ground trying to block out all the voices in my head, I thought l was going crazy. I looked up at the trees above me, trying to calm myself, the sunlight was peeking through them, my eyes rolled to the ground and the sunlight was shining on the grass like a million diamonds. I heard a twig break in the distance; I stood up in alarm, then I saw a shadow in the trees. The figure was in the shape of and animal, so I thought it was that brown wolf from my dreams; I cocked my head in confusion, I was more intrigued than scared. I heard a loud cracking noise and saw a bright white light in the trees. The figure walked out of the trees completely revealing it self, it was a very tall, very handsome boy but I couldn't really see his face. My eyes widened at his beauty, but still with my guard up. He looked like he was going to speak and then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Moonlight Mist_

_**Chapter2**_

I was awakened by my alarm clock blaring in my ears, I my heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavy. I touched my forehead and it was covered on sweat, I looked down at my hand then rolled my eyes to my arms, I was soaked. I took the bottom of my undershirt in my hands and started to wipe the sweat starting with my head, then my neck, then my arms. I stopped wiping and felt my skin, it was red hot. I ran to my bathroom, taking off my clothes, tossing them on the floor and getting in the shower. I stood under the water for a minute calming myself down, then I got out drying myself then putting on lotion and throwing on a white t-shirt, jeans, my boots and my brown leather jacket.

I got the stuff I wanted to take with me, my school bag then walking down the hall and into the living room. My aunt was sitting there watching the news waiting for me.

"Umm auntie can I ask you something?" I started

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" she answered with a sweet smile

"Can I go to La Push with my friends from school?" I asked

"Sure you can, you have what you want to take with you?" I sat down next to her

"Yes I do its right here!" I bubbled and she smiled at my enthusiasm

"Just tell me when you'll be back?" she said as she turned off the TV and got her things ready to leave the house. I got up getting my bags and walking to unlock the door and there was a key on a keychain with little pictures on it and it said in red letter '_La Push Washington' and I smiled. _

"Thanks auntie!" I said hugging her and she jumped and felt my arm then felt my head

"Kitty, do you feel alright, you're burning up!" she said fussing over me like a mother hen.

"I feel fine!" she felt my skin one more time and made a strange face then unlocked the door, grabbed her keys then walked to the car. I shrugged my shoulders, closed the door, locked it, and then walked to the car and got in. I spent most of the ride telling her who my friends were and there names. We got there fast and pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Kevin and the others laughing and joking, it's what they usually do. I got out of the car.

"I'll be home at like 7:00, ok" I said closing the door

"Okay sweetie have fun!" she shouted out the car window. I walked across the parking lot to his chocolate van; they all greeted me when I reached them.

"Hey Kat!" they all said as they shuffled around to make room for me. We sat there sat they doing what we usually do then the bell rang, everyone put there bags in the van and Kevin took my bag, smiled and put it in the van for me and walked into the school. The day went by a little slower than yesterday but it was ok. School ended and we all ran to the van and piled in. He pulled out of the parking lot and launched the van down the road, or at least it seemed like it to me. Maurice reached over to turn the radio up and now as the van was going down the road, it was vibrating.

We arrived at the beach and pulled into the parking lot. We all got out of the car and proceeded to gather around the car. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I looked around sure I would see my beautiful russet figure, but sadly I didn't. I dropped my head in disappointment and shuffled my feet from side to side. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I whipped around and it was Kevin, his face full of concern,

"Kat, are you ok?" he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Umm, yeah I'm ok" I answered the smiled.

"Let's go and sit with everybody else" he said then smiled and put his arm around me and he walked me over to everyone else. He released me from his arm. Devon got up so I could sit down. I sat down on the floor of the van and the door was open and my feet hung out onto the ground. Kevin sat down next to me, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Everyone was talking, joking, and telling stories. I was withdrawn like always. I was just sitting there thinking with my chin in my hands. I was thinking about the boy whose face and body was burned into my mind for some reason, but I didn't care I liked recalling his beautiful prominent features and his hard defined body glistening with water from the ocean, his hair wet also with little water droplets falling from it, my goodness! Let me stop, I'm getting myself excited. I sighed and Mariah said something to me breaking me out of my dream world.

"Kathryn, what's wrong sweetie?" Mariah asked me, I jumped blinking my eye rapidly.

"Huh?" I said looking at here strangely and lifting my chin off my hands

"Are you ok, you're over there all quit?" she said cracking a smile, I smiled to

"Oh no I was just thinking" we both chuckled

"Hey, Kat you want to go for a walk with me?" Kevin asked me getting up and holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"Sure" I smiled and followed him through the beach parking lot and down the path to the beach. I heard a faint ooh or two as we walked away but I ignored it and we continued down the beach.

"Kat, are you having a good time?" he asked smiling

"Yeah I am" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it didn't work. I was having fun I guess.

"What's wrong, while are you so quit?" he scrunching his face up in confusion and concern.

"And I know it's not just because your thinking, so don't say that" he gave out a small chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Well it's just cause I miss my cousin, and my aunt says he's doesn't stay home that much and I want to see, we used to be so close but when I moved we haven't kept in touch" I said looking at the ground and shifting my weight from foot to foot as I walked.

"Hey do you know my cousin, his name is Embry Call" I said anxious to know if he did.

"Yeah I know him we use to be really good friends him, me, this boy named Quil, and this boy named Jacob―" I cut him off

"Jacob, Jacob Black!" I said recognizing the name immediately

"Yeah, you know Jake?" he asked me surprised

"No, I just heard that name before, he fixed up my aunt's camaro and it looks great!" I answered him

"Yeah, Jake was really good with the mechanical stuff, but yeah we all were really cool with each other" he paused

"First it was Embry, then Jacob, then Quil" he said in low voice but I still heard him

"What, what happened to them?!" my voice went up three octaves, by this time we had stopped walking, he jumped and patted my shoulder them chuckled out loud

"Nothing happened, they just stopped hanging out and talking to me and started hanging with this guy named Sam Uley" his face tightened into a scowl

"Do you know why?" his face was still in the form of a scowl and he really seemed to be getting pissed off.

"NO!" he said sitting on a boulder, we walked near the cliff

"Okay, this one time me, Maurice, Devon, and Kira at the store, and they walked in and went to one of the ails, when they came out of the ail with a shit-lode of stuff we said hi, especially Kira because she likes your cousin, don't tell her I told you" we both chuckled

"But yeah we said hi and they just looked at us and walked away, we usually say hi to them and they either ignore us or give us looks" his voice sounded more and more pissed with each word.

"When the didn't answer this time I walked up to Jake and said what the hell is wrong with you guys, we say hi to you all the time and you just brush us off what the fuck is up with that dude?!" he explained to me, I was standing there astonished at their behaviors.

"Wow, that's crazy so what Jake say?" I asked, very much into the story

"Hell yeah it is, but he looked at me and then said all rude, hi, that sent me off the edge an he knew it, so he got up in my face and glared at me as if to say do something but I didn't want to kick his ass because he's my friend, we grew up together and I'm not going to say hi to you and you don't return the greeting" he continued

"But I wasn't going to back down either, why should I, I'm not a punk, so we stood there in each others faces and glared at back and forth, his body started to tremble with rage and Sam came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, he told him to calm down, and now is not the time for this or something like that and Maurice grabbed me and pulled me back and he was like yeah man he's not worth it so I backed down and they left the store" his voice was calmer now and my face was stunned at what he just told me.

"That doesn't make any sense, what was Embry doing?" I asked still shocked

"He was just standing there his eyes as a mater of fact all their eyes were full of resentment and hostility, it made me very uneasy and you know what I thought I heard them growling you know like a dog growl" his tone was totally calm now but I was wondering why my favorite cousin who was so nice and protecting, of me at least. When he bent over to tie his shoes, I heard some rustling in the forest behind us, my head whirled around to look and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was the wolf from my dreams, I gasped.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?!" he said jumping to his feet, face painted with worry and concern. I turned back around still dazed at what I just saw.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just thought I saw something" gave him a reassuring smile and he calmed down and smiled back.

"We should get back to the van because it's getting dark" he said giving me the sweetest smile. We gazed into each others eyes, he leaned in a little and then a little more and then a little more, as I looked into his eye I could see the desire flashed in them, by now he was so close to my face I could feel his desire to kiss me radiate off his skin it made me a little uneasy because I don't think I'm ready to start dating again. But then I don't know he is cute. Just then I heard more rustling, my head whipped around and I saw a flash of gray and black in the woods behind us, I turned back around and Kevin had a frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong, why do you keep seeing things?" he said

"My bad, I just thought I saw something again" I gave an embarrassed smile and he smiled back shaking his head.

"Well, we better get back it's already dark and I think it's about to rain" he gave me that smile again and I flushed. We started walking back, blushing and smiling at each other, I have know idea why he made me blush but he does.

"So, you ok now when you told me that story, you seemed a little pissed"I teased.

"No, I'm cool you know he just kind of pissed me off that day" he chuckled

"Well they can't be that bad, maybe it's a reason why they acted that way, especially my cousin" I said, he shrugged his shoulders

"Well, my dad says that they and Sam are the greatest that they help and protect everyone in the res. You want to know what he had a nerve to tell me!" he stopped again and I stopped to.

"What did he say?" I giggled

"He said that soon I was going to hang out with them and stuff, I said oh hell no, well I didn't say it out loud but I have him a look, he said you'll see and you will like it, I said whatever and walked away" he chuckled a little and we started walking again. We could see the guys waving flashlights in the air and I smelled the rain coming. I heard the thunder and felt the rain drops on my face as I looked up into the dark sky with little stripes of orange and pink across the horizon. It was drizzling so he took off his jacket and put it over my head before the drops came down harder and we ran to the car. We scampered around trying clean up and get in the van, we were all laughing at how wet we got.

After we all stopped laughing, it was quit in the van. Mariah leaned over to me and said

"Hey, Kathryn how was your walk with Kev?" she giggled

"It was ok I guess, why?" I blushed

"Nothing ya'll just acted like you were having a blast" she started to laugh and so did Kira, Devon was behind us chuckling and Maurice was poking and teasing Kevin in the front. We all started laughing again especially me and Kevin.

"No, it was fun I guess, she's really cool" he said trying to catch his breath, I he glanced at me and I flushed, everyone busted out laughing. I put my hands over my face as Mariah was teasing me. First we dropped off Kira, then Devon, then Mariah and then Maurice. I got out and hugged Maurice then got in the front seat. I looked out the window like I always do, looking at the raindrops trickle down the window. I noticed Kevin was slipping me little looks while he was driving

"So Kat, did you have fun with us today?" he asked me keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I did Kevin, you guys are so funny!" I said flashing a wide smile and turned my head back to the window

"Good, good, I'm glad you had a good time!" he said as we pulled up to my little house.

"Stay there" he said getting out of the van and walking over to my side then opening the door and I got out.

"Thank you kind sir!" I said mockingly, he chuckled

"Your welcome ma lady!" I chuckled too and he held his arm out for me and I laced mine through and he walked me to my door. He stood and waited while I opened the door, I turned around to see him smiling at me revealing his dimples and his eyes sparkling in the dim porch light. My face flushed. He took hold of my hand and looked deep into my eyes them spoke softly.

"I'm really glad you had a good time with us today you know" he said

"Yeah, you guys were so funny, why I wasn't suppose to have a good time?" I teased

"No, really, we just wanted you to feel welcome and safe with us you know, since it's your first time coming here an all, we wanted to make a good impression" he blushed a little and I nodded and smiled

"Especially me" he said even softer, his face fully red, I giggled

"Thank you" I said softly and started blushing too. He looked at me with what looked to me like desire and I got that uneasy feeling but it wasn't like before, it was calmer. Then he did something that I don't know if I was ready for, he kissed me on the cheek. It shocked the hell out of me, as he moved away from my cheek, and he smiled at my reaction. I was speechless then my face softened. I can't believe he kissed me, Kevin likes me.

I wasn't ready for that but it was still nice I hope he can understand that I can't be with him in that ways, because of a previous long term relationship and a terrible heart break. As he walked away he suddenly turned around and said.

"Goodnight Kathryn" he said in the sexiest tone and I gave a sweet smile and turned around and walked into my house. I closed the door and peeked out the blinds to watch him drive away, I knew he wanted to kiss me but it still shocked me. Only the kitchen light was on in the house I guess she left it on for me but I thought she would be home, anyway I went into my room put my bag down and took my clothes off and put them in the hamper. Then I took a shower and put on my undershirt and plum shorts, then I walked through the hall way and went to the kitchen and got some food I was starving. I got it and went into the living room and turned the TV on, this old movie was on called the 'Wolf man' it looked cool so I watched it.

A smell hit my nose and I opened my eyes jumping up, I guess I fell asleep on the couch. The smell happened to me eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes and I smelled cheese so it had to be cheese on the eggs just how I like it. I ran through the doorway that separated the living room and the kitchen, my aunt was standing there smiling with a big plate with six pancakes, four strips of turkey bacon, five turkey sausage links, and it had to be about four eggs with melted cheese on them. I ran over to the table joyfully and sat down, she sat the plate on the table and as soon as it hit the wood I began wolfing it down. She sat down with her plate and started eating to.

"So, auntie are you okay because I was kind of worried about you last night?" I said trying to clear my mouth.

"Oh I was in another counsel meeting and it ran a little late so I stayed over someone's house" she said nonchalantly

"Oh okay just asking" I smiled and she smiled back. After inhaling all the food on my plate I put my dish in the sink and walked into my room. I sat on the bed and pick up my guitar at the foot of it and started playing the old Quiluete song that I took from my aunt's mantle. I practiced for like three or four hours and by that time it was dinner. So I got up not knowing if she cooked anything, I walked into the kitchen and got to burritos and heated them up then put them on a plate and walked into the living room where my aunt was watching some movie so in decided to join her. We watched it till it was dark outside, so we both went into our rooms and close the door. I sat on my bed and played my guitar some more until I was tried and then I went to sleep.

_*I own nnothing from twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Moonlight Mist_

Chapter3

Two months and a couple days went by, I went to school and came home, hung out with my friends and homework, you know the usual! I've been having the same dream every night, where I am running through the woods and hearing the conversation in my head, then stopping in the opening. The handsome boy the emerged from the shadows and startled me. He was gorgeous with caramelized skin over his hard, defined muscles that shown in the sunlight. But the thing that drives me crazy is that I always wake up or I can't see his face because of the shade of the trees and then he always looks like he going to speak and I wake up, its so nerve racking.

I got up and went into the bathroom and looked into the big mirror above my sink. I started felling my face, then my arms, then my stomach. I stood there looking for a minute; I noticed that I looked older, like 19 or 20 years older, and I looked a couple feet taller, about 6 feet tall. I've been shaking off all these weird things that are happening to me lately. I took off what I had on and got into the shower, I put some of my lavender smelled soap on my purple bath pouf and washed myself then rinsed off. I got out of the shower and walked into my room and closed the door.

I sat on my bed and put lotion on, and then I got up and went to my closet, but my towel fell and since it was just me and my aunt living here I just left it there. I picked out a brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and got my denim jacket that goes with it and then I got my calf-high brown suede boots. I heard a rustle outside my window, it sounded like something big, like a dog so I grabbed my towel and ran to the window to see what was there, it wasn't anything there. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my underwear drawer then I got out a bra and panties, I put them on and then my clothes. I glanced at the my alarm clock and it said 7:13 so I quickly got my bag and ran into the living room, my aunt was sitting there watching the morning news waiting for me like she always does.

She got up and turned the TV off and grabbed the keys and we both ran out the door and got into the car. She started the car and we drove off to take me to school.

"School starts at like 8:30 so we don't have to rush" I said to her fumbling with my schoolbag

"I know, but I know you like hanging out with your friends so I like to get you there early so you can, and plus I don't want any reason for you to be tardy" she said keeping her eyes on the road

"Oh okay, that's cool" I said smiling and then looked out the window. We got to my school and I saw the guys hanging out around the van, Devon was texting on his phone, Kira was sitting in the van looking around the parking lot, Maurice was messing with Mariah, poking and bumping her as she returned them with hits and kicks, and Kevin was sitting in his driver's seat with his legs hanging out the door talking on the phone. My aunt stopped the car and I said bye and got out. I walked up to them smiling from ear to ear and sitting next to Kira.

"Hey Kat, how you?" she asked

"Oh I'm okay, Kira what's today's date?" I mused glancing over the parking lot

"It's Wednesday, May 16th" she answered looking at her cell phone.

"Oh okay, thanks" I said punching Kevin's leg and chuckled, he kicked back but missed. He smiled and went back to talking on the phone. We sat there waiting for the bell to ring, Kevin was on the phone most of the time Kira and I were talking and Maurice and Mariah of course were flirting, poking and hitting each other, I don't know why they just don't go out on a date and get it over with. The bell rang and we got up and got our things, Kevin closed and locked his van and we walked into the school. I reached into my bag and turned my phone off, so did everyone around me except for Devon and continued down the hall to home room.

After home room, we went to Math class, Devon and Maurice were making jokes and funny noises in the back and we were giggling. They almost got in trouble but the teacher gave us a warning and a few stray giggles escaped our lips but the majority of the time we kept quit. Then we went to History class nothing really happened in there. Me, Mariah, Maurice and Kevin were sleep, Kira was drawing in her sketchbook and Devon was texting someone under the desk. The teacher said class dismissed and Devon hit Kevin on the back of the head and nudged Mariah because they were closest to him and Kira nudged me and Maurice because she was close to us, we got up and went to our lockers to get ready for lunch.

We walked through the hall and into the cafeteria to get lunch so we can go out side into the school yard because today was very warm and nice. We got in line and from what I could see we were having hot dogs, corn, fruit salad or tossed salad. When I got to the hot dogs I picked up three of them, put them on my tray, then I picked up the big serving spoon and put five spoon fills of corn on the tray then I picked up the bowl of fruit salad and proceeded outside to the table, I saw Kira and Kevin sitting down already they looked at my plate weird when I sat down next to them.

"What?!" I shouted wondering why they were staring at me

"Kat, sweetie don't you think that's a lot of food?" she asked with an uncertain look on her face. Kevin did too.

"No, it's perfect I'm starving!" I said stuffing food into my mouth. Maurice, Devon and Mariah then came to sit down and looked in aw as I was wolfing down food. I was done accept for my bowl of fruit salad, so I sat back and looked at everyone at my table just dumfounded as I slipped peaces of fruit into my mouth. They shook their heads and resumed what they were doing before. I finished my fruit bowl and put it on my tray then went to dump it and put it back on the pile.

Lunchtime was over and Kira was still asking how in the hell did I eat all of that and didn't get sick, I kept telling her that I didn't know I was just hungrier than usual. We had to go to P.E. so we went to our lockers and got out gym clothes, put them on in the locker room and went outside. We had to play baseball, and I won't lie I had fun but I noticed that I run so much faster then any other girl in my class, and that's kind of weird because I was like the fifth or sixth fastest girl in the class maybe even seventh. After the game we went back to the locker room took showers and put our clothes on, then went to Science class. The teacher wasn't teaching anything interesting, it was review, so I just wrote a song in my note book.

We walked out of the class and walked down the corridor to our home room so we could be dismissed. I picked up the stuff I had in my chair and walked out to wait in Kevin's van for my aunt like I always did. We walked out the school building and sat in his van, Maurice opened it for us because Kevin was on the phone. He came running out of the building cussing.

"God damnit, that prick!" he reached the van fuming

"What's wrong man?!" Maurice jumped to his feet

"My brother saw Sam and his faggot crew at the store and Embry and Paul said something smart to him under their breath and my brother was going to kick their asses but his girlfriend stopped him and he walked away but they were still saying shit when he walked away!" he sputtered with anger.

"Kevin, calm down, it's not that serious!" I said putting my arms around to restrain him and calm him down.

"No, I'm tired of their shit, when I see Jacob, Paul, or any of them I'm going to go off, especially fucking Jacob!" he shouted.

"And what do you mean it's not that serious, that bitch ass cousin of yours was the one who started it and he always had a smart mouth, I hope you don't turn out like him later on, oh and when I see him, he will catch the brunt of all my anger towards them, I just hope your are not there to see it" he pulled away from me and I looked stunned at what he just said to me, looking into his eyes and I saw all this rage and anger flashing in them. I stepped back my face screwing up into the worst kind of glare and I stared at him with it for so long I felt the muscles in my face start to tingle them burn so I turned around and walked to the end of the parking lot to wait for my aunt. They tried to call me back but I kept walking Kira came running after me calling me. My aunt pulled up, and just before I could open the door she gently grabbed my arm and I whipped around with the same grimace that looked permanently stuck on my face.

"Kathryn, he was just mad he didn't mean to say that!" she said breathily

"That's bullshit he shouldn't have said that about me or my cousin, for all I care he can kiss my ass" I snapped and her face dropped a little

"I'll see you tomorrow Kira" I turned around and opened the door, got in and slammed it. My aunt looked worried

"What happened honey?!" she said worriedly

"Auntie please I don't want to talk about it!" I said hopping she would listen and she did, she just put her eyes up front and pulled out of the parking lot with worry imprinted in the wrinkles on her forehead. We got to the house; I got out of the car, closed the door and walked up the path onto the porch. I got out my keys and opened the door then went strait to my room and closed the door. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped on my bed; I took my pillow, put it over my face and screamed. I was so pissed at Kevin how could he say that to me or about someone in my family, he's said that to the wrong person!

I sat there for a while thinking about it and I calmed down. The sun had gone down so I got up and went to my desk to turn the light on and do my homework. Before I sat down to start I got the clothes I wanted to sleep in and put them on the bed. I walked into my bathroom, turned the shower on, took my clothes off and put them into the hamper then got in. I was in the shower for about six or seven minutes.

I turned off the water and the light, then walked into my room, I sat on the bed to put lotion on and then I put on my undershirt and my basketball shorts which are like the shorts that basketball players were thus the name basket ball shorts. I went to my desk and started on math first because it was my least favorite subject, when I was done that I did history, then home room/ English and Writing home work and last I did science which was the easiest, at least I thought it was. I put my books in their bag and turned my desk light off then walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in. I reached over and turned the side table lamp off then rested my head on the pillow. My eyes glancing at the clock on the table and it said 9:27, I don't usually go to bed until like ten or eleven but I was surprisingly tired. I lay there just staring at my ceiling, my eyes began to slowly close, next thing I knew I was asleep.

I woke up in the same way I always did, sweat soaked my whole body and my skin on fire. I looked at the clock and it was 4:46 in the morning, I never wake up this time of morning, I got up and went into the bathroom took my shower and then went to go and find clothes. I just threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my boots; I grabbed my guitar and walked out my room. I went through the hall, then through the living room, then to the glass sliding doors and outside on the side porch that wrapped around to the back of the house. I stood there just looking around but it was still dark so I went back inside and sat on the couch then turned the TV on.

I turned on the comedy channel because after what happened to me yesterday I need to laugh. I watch it until 5:30 something and I tuned it off, then got up, picked up my guitar and went to sit outside. I sat on the first step and started playing as I watched the sun come up. I played one of my old songs and my old Quileute song and the one I wrote today, the sun was high in the sky. I marveled at all the colors, the pinks, oranges, the purples and even the reds. I was tired of playing so I went in the house and closed the sliding doors; I went strait to the kitchen and started cooking, I cooked eggs, sausage, and toast.

I walked into my aunt's room and nudged my aunt to wake up.

"Wake up auntie!" I said sitting on the bed

"Mmmh, oh okay, what time is it?" she said whipping the sleep out her eyes

"It's about 6:57 am" I answered

"Oh, okay, you okay" she said clearing her throat

"Umm yeah, I'm okay, it was just a little conflict but it's resolved" I said

"Thanks for not bringing it up, your awesome!" I said giving a small appreciative smile

"No problem, I figured you would sort it out yourself" she said kissing me on my forehead. Then she pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

"I'll go wait for you in the kitchen, oh and I made breakfast" I said walking out of the room and closing the door. I walked in to the kitchen and sat down in front of my big plate and began to scarf down food like I always do. She came in the kitchen about ten minutes later and sat down and ate her food, we both finished and put the plates in the sink and walked out the door. We got in the car and drove to my school, she drove up the road and to the end of the parking lot, I got out said goodbye like I always do and started up to the school. Kira and Mariah ran up and put their arms through mine and walked me into the school, I gave them both looks but they returned a look that said don't say anything just walk, so I did. We walked into the school

I hung out with Kira and Mariah all day and they never mentioned what happened yesterday, and that's why I love them. The day went fast though and I didn't say anything to Kevin or any of the boys, he just kept looking at me the whole day but I didn't look at him. I was quieter than I usually am. We walked out of the school and they stopped.

"Hey Kathryn?" Mariah said

"What's up?!" I answered

"You want to go to La Push with us like we usually do?" she asked hoping I would say yes, they seemed to really like me and it's been at least three months since I met them and they treat me really well even Kevin and the boys. I'm not even mad a Kevin anymore but I won't let him know that or the girls but I think they can tell.

"Sure, that would awesome!" that was the only thing I said today that were I sounded enthusiastic. I loved going to the beach me and my family practically live on the beach, we go there all the time, I loved sitting on the beach with the ocean air blowing through my hair and feeling the sand between my toes. And I really did like going to La Push with them, they are so funny and cool, I always have a blast with them.

"Great!" their faces lit up and I smiled

"We will see you at school tomorrow!" Kira said

"And I'll drive!" Mariah said knowing what I was thinking, as you know we always ride in Kevin's van and because of recent events they know that I don't want to hang out with Kevin write now, he can be near but I'm just not saying anything to him. I know we will make up later but as for now, silent treatment. I said goodbye to them and walked to the edge of the parking lot like I always do when I'm not chilling in Kevin's van, my aunt pulled up a couple minutes later and I got in the car surprisingly happy, she looked surprised.

"You okay babe?" she said with wide eyes

"Yeah, I'm great!" I answered

"Oh okay, I'm glad" she said putting her eyes on the road and pulling off. We got home and I got out of the car and ran up the walkway onto the porch, I pulled out my keys and opened the door then walked in and went strait to my room like I always do and sat my bag next to my desk so I can start my home work. I walked to my drawer and got out my big purple t-shirt then put it on the bed. I took my close off and put the big shirt on, and then I sat down at my desk and started on my homework. I did it in the order I usually do, Math, History, English, we had Heath today instead of gym and lastly Science. I was done with my homework at 7:22, so I put my books back in the bag and went too started to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I got my food and walked back into my room and closed the door. I went to my right bedside table and turned the radio on my little lavender alarm clock, I found the station I liked and sat on my bed then sat down and ate. When I was done I put the plate on my desk and laid down on my bed, my mind wondered to my beautiful figure that I oh so loved to recall in my mind. His toned and prominent body glistening in the sunlight and making me melt. Also his strapping features were wonderful, well what I could see anyway.

For some reason I felt drawn to him like I needed to find him, I want to touch, feel, kiss, taste, I just wanted to be around him. I felt a liquid heat form in my stomach and move downward and come out through my legs. I slid my hands down my body, caressing my stomach and my waist, then sliding my big t-shirt up and stroked my bare skin letting out little moans as I moved my hands downward towards were the heat was coming from. I spread my legs and put my hands between them, then down in my underwear. I groaned when I slid my middle finger between my slick folds, I started rubbing in a circular motion on my clit.

I started to rub faster thinking about me touching, caressing, kissing, sucking, tasting the beautiful figure that I call mine, I let out little moans and whimpers as I rubbed faster and faster getting closer to my climax. Moments later it hit, my body arched as the orgasm ripped through me making me scream in pleasure, my body shuddered and trembled as I came back down then slid my hands out of my panties and on to my stomach panting trying to catch my breath. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower, I never ever felt like that before in my life, that was amazing. I got out of the shower and put my t-shirt back on then went to my room and lay down in my bed, staring at the ceiling like I always do. Eyes drooping and finally closing, I was exhausted from my orgasm that I feel right asleep within minutes.

I woke up sweating like I always do, I had that dream that I've been having for months now, I just keep a towel next to my bed so I can dry myself off when I wake up. I got out of the bed but something was different this morning, everything was hurting, I dropped to my knees clenching my head I sat there for a while then when the pain ebbed I stood up. I stumbled to the hall closet and got a washcloth then went into the bathroom, took the shirt I slept in off and wash my face, arms, chest, legs, and back. I hung the cloth up on my towel rack and went into my room to put clothes on, I wasn't hurting that bad anymore, actually it seemed like it went away, I put on my jeans, a yellow t-shirt, my yellow and brown sneakers then picked up my bag and my jacket then walked into the living room where my aunt was watching the morning news on TV like she always does before she takes me to school, I said good morning and then we walked outside and got into the car and drove off. We go to my school fast; it's only a couple miles from her house, I said goodbye and closed the door then I made my way to Kira who was standing at the end of the near the little bushes that surrounded the parking lot. I walked up to her and hugged her then she gave Mariah a look and she pried herself from Maurice then followed us into the school.

_*Own only some of characters*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Moonlight Mist_

_**Chapter4**_

The day went by very fast like yesterday; we walked out of the school to Mariah's and me and Kira got in, she got into the front seat and I got into the back. Mariah went over to Maurice and told him and the boys that we would meet then there, a few minutes later the door opened and she got in the drivers seat and started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and down the road to the beach, Kira turned the radio on.

"Oh I love this song!" Mariah screamed and started dancing, Kira was dancing to. The song was kind of catchy so I sated dancing too. We danced and sung all the way down the road, they are so funny because neither of them could sing but they did anyway. We arrived at the beach and she pulled into the parking lot and into a spot then turned the car off and we just sat there waiting for the boys. You already know I'm going to be even more withdrawn from everyone for obvious reasons but still be apart of the group. We all got out of the car and looked for the boys, all of a sudden the pain that I thought went away this morning came back all at once and I hunched over holding onto the car.

"Kathryn what's wrong sweetie?!" Mariah screamed coming closer and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, your skin is burning up, are you sick babe?!" she said still screaming

"No, my body is a little sore, I think its cramps, can you take me home?" I struggled but finally said, I lied the pain was killing me but I didn't want them, she and Kira were freaking out, Mariah got into the car and Kira was about to get in but Mariah told her to stay here and wait for the guys so she stepped back from the car and Mariah stepped on the gas and flew out of the parking lot and onto the road. Thank go the beach wasn't that far from my house.

"Hang in there Kat, I'm almost there" she said a little calmer this time, she pulled up to my house and I got out then closed the door and started up the steps, I had no idea why I was hurting this bad but I was.

"Kathryn are you going to be ok?!" she yelled worried out of the car window

"I'll be fine, you go have fun ok, I'm just going to lie down ok" I yelled back and she gave another worried look and I motioned her to go and she reluctantly pulled off. That pissed me off for some reason, I tried to go up the steps but I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, trembling profusely with rage. Just then I heard a loud noise like and explosion and the next thing I knew I was running towards the woods in my back yard, I reached the woods and I was running really fast, faster than a usual human because of how fast the trees were going by me. As I was running I hear a deep familiar male voice in my head and it said:

_: Kitty, sweetie, I need you to go to the nearest clearing and wait for either me, Leah Clearwater, or Jack Black_

_: Who are you?_

Before he could answer I was at the clearing, I stopped and sat down on the grass

_: I am there_

A new voice spoke it was deep and lovely

_: I'm almost near her I can see her in the clearing, I'll go in slow so I won't scare her_

_: I'm almost there Kitty, Leah were are you?_

A female voice spoke now and it was sweet and velvety I supposed it was Leah's voice

_: I'm almost there too_

_: Do you have clothes for her?_

_: Yes, I've go them_

I sat there in confusion at the conversation in my head, I laid my head on the ground trying to block out the voices in my head, I thought I was going crazy. I looked up at the trees trying to calm myself, the sunlight was peeking through them then I looked at the ground, the sunlight was shining of the grass like a million diamonds. I heard a twig break in the distance I stood up in alarm. Then I saw a shadow in the trees, this looked all too familiar, I know! This was from my dream, the trees, the sunlight shining off the ground I knew what came next after that, my heart began to race.

I heard an exploding noise much like the one I heard earlier and a white light, then a tall figure emerged from the shadows a little bit more. It was a boy, a tall, handsome boy he walked a little bit further toward me, all that was showing was from the neck down then he stopped dead in his tracks, my eyes went strait to his body, glowing from the sunlight that hit it. Just then another boy crashed through the trees, his face was familiar his feet skidded on the ground and he stopped her turned to look at me, as soon as we made I contact I knew who it was.

A big grin formed on his face I ran and tackled him, he was laughing and I think I was licking his face, whatever. I got off of him and them a girl came running through the trees she had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled at me and motioned me to follow her so I did; she said something that confused the hell out of me

"Kathryn, my name is Leah Clearwater and I need you to do something for me" she said, I cocked my head to the side in confusion

I need you to concentrate on phasing back, just think about something that pisses you off, you really need to do that for me and we will explain everything" she said, what the hell is she talking about but I figured I try to do what she said so she can tell me what the hell is going on. I try to concentrate and thought about how I felt when Kevin said what he said to me about me and my cousin, and then I exploded next thing I knew I was eye height with Leah and she smiled at me.

"Amazing, you did that very fast, that's very special Kathryn!" she said hugging me

"Now put this on and we'll go talk" she smiled handing me a blue shirt and tan shorts then she started back to the clearing. I quickly put the shirt and shorts and followed her; Embry was sitting on a rock waiting for us, he stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Sit down Kitty, we need to talk" he said as I sat down

"Kitty, you went through your first transformation today" he said and my face scrunched up in confusion

"My what, and into what?" I asked

"Into what we call the protectors, you know the stories I used to tell you when we were younger about our ancestors descending from wolves, and that they call these people the protectors that……" he paused trying to find the right words to say.

"We are werewolves and your one too sweetie, we protect humans from our enemy, the cold ones" Leah said, several emotions played across my face, I was just lost, my mind was blank it couldn't even piece this together.

"I'm a what?" I mused trying to think

"Yes sweetie you are and we need you because we hear of a threat going to attack and we need you to be ready" she said again, I gave her a dazed look as she held my face between her strong but gentle hands and spoke again

"Kathryn we know this is a bit much but you need to focus so we can train you, this is what we are made for" she said in a sweet tone now I snapped fully out of my trance and nodded

"Now were are going to go to Emily's house and give you some time to understand this ok" Embry said to me kissing me on my forehead

"Where is Jacob?" Leah said looking around, then me and Embry looked to, he was no were to be found

"I don't know, were did his mangy ass go, I'll go fined him and meet you back at Sam's house" Leah nodded and he smiled at me then took off running through the woods then I heard the same explosion and a howl we both smiled.

"It'll be ok Kitty, do you mind if I call you Kitty" she said putting one hand on my shoulder, I smiled and nodded she smiled back.

"Ok, now there is a wire in the pocket of your shorts, tie your clothes around your leg and then phase so we can be off" she said taking the wire out of her pocket and then stripping, I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see her I guess she tie her clothes to her leg because I heard her phase and I opened my eyes and there was a smallish grey wolf looking at my. She started walking towards the forest and I quickly took my clothes off and tied them, then I did what she told me to do to help me phase and when I did we took off into the woods.

_: Kitty, just keep your eyes on me and follow ok_

_: Ok_

We were going very fast, I was right on her tail; we had to have covered 40 miles. I could see a medium sized white house getting closer and closer, there were a lot of very tall boys sitting around where I guess a fire would be, laughing and talking, It had to be about 15 guys there. She stopped just at the edge of the forest and phased back into her human form, I did the same; we both put clothes on and started towards the house. By now the boys had all stopped talking and looked at us Leah didn't seem to notice, so I tried to ignore them too. We walked across the field and then up the steps into the house, all eyes were on me, they looked like they were in a trance, Leah stopped me and had a very serious look on her face then spoke.

"Kitty, I have to tell you something before we go in, my cousin Emily is in here and she is married to the other alpha wolf in the area, when he got mad one time he hurt her not on purpose but she has scares so try not to stare ok" her serious face faded away and a sweet smile appeared, I nodded and we walked in. The girl I assumed was Emily was steady cooking, there were about several platters on the little round table and the others on the counters, the house had the whole family vibe to it, I felt so warm here. The girl turned around and she was absolutely beautiful except for the right side of her face was scarred from her hairline to the bottom of her face with three thick, red scares that were healed. One scar pulled down the corner of her right eye, and another one twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent frown. I quickly averted my eyes to the platters, Leah went over and hugged her, then they both looked at me, Emily was in shock while Leah smiled.

"This is her?" she mused

"Yup, that's her" Leah said proudly

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?!" I said laughing

"Oh sorry honey, it's just amazing" she said

"What's amazing?" I said puzzled,

"Kitty sit down, I have more things to tell you" I sat down in one of the little chairs and Emily and Leah sat across from me.

"Kitty, you are the second female werewolf to ever be created that we know of so that's why they are all looking at you like that!" she said smiling

"Besides the fact that you are simply exquisite" Emily said making me blush, Emily got up and took four chickens out of the refrigerator and sat them on the counter and seasoned them.

"Can you ladies take the sandwiches out side and sit them on the picnic tables out there, thanks?" she asked we both said sure and I picked up the turkey and cheese platters that had to of had like 20 sandwiches total on there. She picked up the roast beef and we walked outside. It was dark outside and they had the fire going and a long spit was sitting on one of the tables. We sat the sandwiches on the table, and I took four and ate them. Not all the boys stared at my now, only some. We walked back into the house to get the salads, we got them and sat the on the same table.

Then before we walked back in to get the chicken, Leah went over to three of the guys and said something; I guess she told him to get the spit ready because we were going to bring the chickens out, she nodded and walked back over to me. I followed her back into the house and got the chicken, they were in a foil container. We carried them out to be cooked, were the fire was, three boys were holding the spit not that it was heavy but that it was kind of long. One of the boys was grinning in a goofy way and the other was giving me this smirk, Leah and I reached them and sat the containers on the ground.

"Here you go guys, there seasoned and ready!" she said cheerfully, and then the tallest one spoke.

"Hello Kathryn, I am Sam Uley, it's nice to finally meet you" he said flashing a wide smile and shaking my hand, holding it for a moment, and then letting it go.

"Nice to meet you Sam" I said in a low voice

"This is Seth, my little brother" she introduced him and he flushed, I smiled, I don't see how he can be her 'little brother' when he had to be about 6'3.

"And this one with the…..whip that smirk off your face Quil!" she yelled and his face went serious. I me and Seth chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Quil" I giggled and he gave an embarrassed smile then they started to put the chickens on the spit and Leah went around to introduce me to the 'family'. She walked me over to four guys sitting in a row talking and laughing but as soon as I walked up it got quiet.

"Hey guys, this is Kathryn" they waved at me kind of dazed, I waved back.

"Kitty this is Collin, Brady, Ethan and Noah" they all were tall and handsome but Collin and Brady looked younger and were shorter then Ethan and Noah. They all had on just cut off shorts and there beautiful russet skin was glowing from the fire. She walked me over to another set of boys that were just as beautiful, and I noticed that every boy's hair was cut short and I liked the hair cuts. I could see that the chickens were done and every boy was eating at least 2 ponds of food

"Hey, this is Kathryn" they waved and gave little side smiles, I waved and smiled back.

"Kathryn, this is Paul, Jared, Dylan, Elijah and Chris" they looked older and taller than the other bunch I met, but they had the same haircut and the same cut off jeans. Then I looked over Leah's shoulder and saw my cousin sitting next to three other guys I ran over there and hugged him.

"Hey Kitty!" he said as I detached myself from him grinning from ear to ear

"I see you meet most of the family, come meet the rest!" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the remaining three boys.

"This is Gavin and Xavier" they waved and smiled like the others did, just then the third guy walked up and stuck out his hand, I took it.

"I don't believe we've formally met, I'm Jacob" his velvety voice rain through my body giving me chills, when I took his hand and when our eyes met, I gasped and our eyes widened, I felt strange but all I know is that all that mattered was him, I wanted to just be next to him and never leave. We held onto each others hand for few moments, staring into each others eyes, just then Leah grabbed me and took me into the house, everyone looked at me until we disappeared into the house. Leah was cussing running her fingers through her crow-black hair.

"What?!" I screamed she answered a few moments later

"Wow, we didn't think this would happen to him again!" she said in a low voice, and then she went of into an indistinctive rant, pacing back and forth. I heard rustling out side and voices but I was worried about what happened between me a Jacob, Emily came out of one of the rooms, with worry and concern on her face when she saw Leah pacing.

"Leah what's wrong, what did I do?!" I screamed again she finally answered me

"Kathryn come sit down, you may not understand this at first but you will in time" she said in her serious voice.

Kathryn, Jacob imprinted on you" she said waiting to se what my answer would be.

"He what?" I said disorientation

"He imprinted on you Kitty, when a wolf transforms along with do his duties to the pack, the wolf also is looking for their soul mate or other half, and your Jacob's" she said and my face flickered with emotion.

"What freaked everyone out was that he imprinted before, we didn't know if you could do a second imprint" she continued, my face was still a little disorientation and confused but I seemed to curl up a smile on my face, Emily and Leah looked at each other and shook there heads. Leah grabbed a chair and sat down next to me on the right and Emily sat on the left of me and then Leah spoke again.

"What did you feel before I pulled you into the house?" she asked

"I felt like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, even more than me and that all I wanted was to be with him and never leave his side" I replied confused

"Yup, your stuck, he imprinted on you" her and Emily chuckled

"So that's why he left earlier, he couldn't handle it" she said under her breath but I heard her

"Why couldn't he handle it?" I asked

"Kitty, his imprint was a half human half bloodsucking spawn and she was a baby when it happened so when a wolf imprints on a young person and is like a brother or in our case sister to the person, the wolf waits until the person grows up and then they can have a romantic relationship," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Another one of those wolf things, Sam imprinted on me, you'll get use to it and love him more every second in every day honey, and it will hurt to be away from, but three or four months ago his imprinted and her family left for some reason and said he couldn't go with them, that killed him, he actually tried to kill himself a couple times because of her but he's some what recovered now and especially because you came along he will forget all about her and just be focused on you, give it some time ok" Emily said putting her arm around me.

"Yeah all this being sprung on you in one day, we have to give you some time for all this to settle in, I just hope this doesn't interfere with you training" Leah trailed off, getting up and pacing again.

"You know what you could do, you could let Jacob train her" Emily teased, I sat there lost in thought but Leah broke me out of it.

"Kitty, go get some rest and we'll talk in the morning ok" she said patting me on the shoulder and walking out of the door

"Come on sweetie, just try to get some rest ok" she said as she walked me into her yard long, narrow hall way and into one of the rooms. It was just the right size for me; it had a full-sized bed, to bedside tables with little white lamps on them. I said goodnight to Emily and laid down on the bed, it was so comfy. I laid there and all I could think about was Jacob, and was he ok, I just wanted to be with him right now. I was exhausted so I drifted off to sleep. My eyes opened in a huge field I looked up into the sky and the sky was a dark shade of burgundy, then my eyes moved to the brightest thing in the sky, it was the moon, it was bright crimson and all around me I heard growling and snarling.

*I only own some charactors *


	5. Chapter 5

_Moonlight Mist_

_**Chapter5**_

I woke up and the bed was soaked with sweat but I wasn't the same dream, this dream was weirder than the other. I got up and ran through the hall, trough the kitchen and out the door; everyone was up standing around three boys that I didn't see earlier. I got out there and stood next to Leah her eyebrows were pressed together and her lips pursed.

"What's going on Lee Lee?" I whispered

"See the three guys over there, they just transformed an hour ago" she whispered back.

"Wow!" I said

"Yeah, that's very interesting because we are only created when our enemies are near or a threat and you and the boys were created today and who knows how many more will be created and who knows how many bloodsuckers are near" she said clenching her teeth together again. I glanced at the boys, the one on the left was taller than the other two, with long black hair down to the middle of his back, he had on the cut off jeans and the toned defined body that all the others had, the one in the middle had shorter hair like to his shoulders and one side was pressed behind his right ear. The one on the right had his hair short and spiky and he was shorter than the other two but still really tall. I glanced around the fire and saw Jacob sitting there in the shadows with the light from the fire flickering off his stunning features, he was staring at me, memorizing my frame and face, I almost forgot what I came out here to do, I snapped out of the trance I was in when I stared at his gorgeous face. I tapped Leah on the shoulder and motioned to her to follow me.

"I got something to tell you that I think would help" I said as we made our way to the porch and sat down.

"I have dreams" I said to her and there was a confused look on her face

"You have dreams, what kind of dreams Kitty" she asked

"The things in my dreams later on happen, like today, I dreamt that I was running trough the woods, you guys conversation in my head and me seeing Jacobs shadow but before he would walk into the light I would always wake up, and I've had these dreams since I was a kid but the one I just told you about just started when I came here" I continued

"You have premonition dreams?" she asked

"Yeah I think so, and I had a different one tonight, I was in a field and I looked in the sky and it was burgundy, the moon was bright scarlet and the other thing I heard was…." I paused

"You heard what?!" she said anxious moving closer; I took a deep breath and continued.

"I heard growls and snarls from both sides of the field" I said and her eyes widened then she got up and ran over to Sam. I guess she told him what I said and he froze then looked around in astonishment, Leah walked over and grabbed Jacob then pulled him over to were Sam was standing and told him what I said to her his eyes widened too and all three of them looked at me then started walking over to me. I felt like a freak, and I just thought it would help, the reached me and Leah spoke to me in a calm tone.

"Kitty, tell Sam and Jake what you saw in your dream" she said and I looked at her and she nodded and smiled letting me know it was ok.

"Umm, I was in a big field and I looked to the sky and it was dark burgundy and the moon was bright and red, and I heard growls and snarls from both sides of the field" I said softly, Sam was astonished and then he spoke.

"Kathryn that's amazing, you have these dreams, how long have you had them and have you ever had them when you were awake?"

"Well I've had the dreams since I was a kid but I think only once or twice I've had one when I was awake" I said more confident, I smiled nervously and Sam smiled at Leah. I glanced at Jacob and he was fixated on my face and now I was fixed on his. Sam and Leah rolled their eyes and walked over to the rest of the pack. They left me and Jacob locked in each other's gazes, he broke it by sitting down next to me and he had this goofy grin on his face that made me giggle.

"So….How's it going" he said shyly, it took me a minute to realize that he'd said something, I was so lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Umm, it's……it's been very weird" I said softly, he smiled and started into my eyes

"But I can tell you it hasn't been boring!" I said chuckling; he didn't catch it because he was lost in my eyes again.

"Your eyes are amazing, there're like the forest after it rains…….beautiful" he mused marveling at them, I was beet red and he blushed too. Just then Leah called Jacob over but he remained looking at me, so she came over and grabbed him and pulled him to the side. They started talking and I saw Jacob smile and he looked at me then his face fell a little, I guess he thought about the other girl. Leah put her arm on his shoulder and said something that made him perk up a bit and he went to go sit down on a blanket next to the fire. Leah called me over to her, she was smiling at me.

"You hanging in there Kitty?" she asked

"Yeah I'm ok, everything okay with you and the pack?" I investigated

"Yeah everything is good; Jacob and I were talking and I told him what you said about the whole imprinting thing and he was relieved that it didn't freak you out to much, and but we need you to try and see if you can make your vision appear when you are awake oh and also we need to get to training later today ok" she said and I nodded, she smiled but I was looking over her shoulder at Jacob who was staring back at me, all I wanted to do was be in his arms and she noticed so she put her hand on my shoulder, smiled and walked away. I started over to him and my heart began pounding in my chest and I was sweating, I finally reached him and he gave me that goofy grin that he gave before. My whole body was red.

"May I sit down?" I asked shyly

"Of course" he said moving over and patting the spot next to him, I sat down. He looked at me and then looked down, he just sat there not really saying anything, and I broke the silence.

"Jacob?" I said

"Yes" he answered lifting his head and looking at me

"I hope I helped, I feel bad I couldn't tell more" I said a little ashamed, his brows pushed together and looked at me like I was crazy

"Yes you helped, you helped a whole lot!" he said, he sounded surprised that I would say that. I looked down still feeling bad that I couldn't tell them more and help my new family. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to his face so that I was staring into his eyes.

"Kathryn, you are so special, we couldn't have ask for anyone better, you helped so much, and you need to have confidence in your self……because I do" he said moving closer to my face I could feel his breath on my face. He moved even closer and my breath caught, he softly pressed his lips to mine and I felt an electrical current flow through my body and into his and vice versa, I wanted more but I still don't think I'm ready for the physical part, I'll just get to know Jacob a little more before we do. He pulled away from my mouth and gazed into my eyes touching my swollen lips with his thumb.

"Wow" he said his voice husky

"Yeah, wow" I mused; he lay back on the blanket and pulled me so I lay on his chest and put one big arm around me, he kissed my head and was running his fingers through my curly hair and talked about everything as we watched the sun come up. I laid there listening to his heartbeat, I was in heaven, and it felt like there was nothing around us, and it was just him and me. We marveled as the sun rose from behind the trees, I wish that I could stay in his arms forever, but I got to get up and train today, it's so bogus. The sun was high in the sky and I knew that I would have to leave Jacob's arms soon; I traced little circles on his bare chest with my finger, his muscles were responding to my touch. Jacob and my world faded away when Leah came and tapped me.

"Kitty, we have to go train now" she said feeling bad that she had to take me away from my Jacob.

"Give me a minute, kay" I said missing him already and I haven't even left him, she walked over to the guys and waited for me. I turned to Jacob, he was looking a little discouraged, and I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips softly to his holding them there. He tangled his hand in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss, I moaned against his lips, my heart beating fast and I felt his body shudder then he laid me down on the blanket our lips never leaving each other, he moved over me as our kisses grew more urgent, our tongues finding each other twisting and dancing around one another. I became lightheaded because of lack of oxygen. So I pulled my mouth away from his and put my head back on the blanket gasping for air as he rained kisses down my chin and to my neck licking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh.

"Jake I got to go baby, believe me I want to lay here and kiss you forever but I can't" I gasped, he placed a few more kisses on my neck then he stood up and held his hand out to help me up, I took it and stood up. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I do too but I know you have to go, I just don't want to let you go" he wined

"I don't either but I got to go or Leah is going to kick my ass, I'll see you after training kay!" I said kissing him quickly and then I ran over to where Leah was standing. I looked back a Jacob and he looked so sad, I wanted to go back but Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods with the boys. We all ran to a nearby clearing in human form, we run faster in wolf form than in human form, but we still run faster than a normal human. We got there; Leah and Sam taught us how to control our anger and our transforming, it was actually fun but I could barely focus because I missed Jacob so much, but I had to pay attention so I could learn as much as I could about this big change in my life. I was the only one other than Jacob that could change within seconds, I knew he was special, I really love him, I know I just meet him but I had a connection to him when I dreamed about him and I was always thinking about him when I had a clear mind, it would go right to him, anything about him.

We wanted to get back to Emily's house fast for dinner, so we striped, then phased and then took off through woods. I loved running, it was so exhilarating, I loved the wind running through my fur and I was having so much fun. I was running next to Logan he looked at me and I looked at him and we both smirked.

: You want to race Kitty?

: Sure, you're on Log!

He and I took off flying through the trees towards Sam and Emily's, I was in the lead but he caught up to me and I could see their white house in the distance and I sped up but he but he caught up again. We were neck and neck, we got to the clearing where there house is and as we came barreling out of the woods right before we even got near the house our bodies slammed against each other and we fell into one huge heap of tangled limbs. Me and Logan untangled ourselves, laughing in our heads and everyone around us were laughing really hard too, we ran into the woods and phased, put our clothes on and walked out still laughing, whipping the tears from our eyes. When we caught our breath from laughing, I looked around for my Jacob, I missed him so much today it hurt, our eyes locked and he stood up and ran over to me picking me up and swinging me around, with my lips pressed to his, kissing me hungrily.

"God I missed you!" he said breaking away from my mouth for air, his voice husky

"I missed you too, I could barely train without thinking about you or wanting to leave or wanting it to end so I could come back to you!" I said kissing his soft full lips once again. He smiled and put me down then he laced his fingers trough mine and we walked over to the table he was sitting at and he sat me on his lap putting his arms around me, I loved when he held me. Emily and Sam came out with about four big platters 2 of roast beef and the other 2 were turkey and cheese, Jacob and I took 6 sandwiches each and started inhaling them. While we were eating I told Jacob all about today and how much fun I had, I'm really starting to like this werewolf thing, and I love the running it makes me feel so alive. There is only one thing I don't really like and that is the bad temper, but if I keep working on it I'll be able to control it.

Jacob and I finished our sandwiches, walked over to where we sat this morning and laid down. As soon as my head hit the blanket, Jacob moved over me, drinking in my features, his eyes thick with lust. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips, holding them there for a moment and then the kiss became more urgent, I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him close, now his chest was pressed to mine and he rested most of his weight on his elbow. Our lips were moving completely in sync, I let our a little whimper as I opened my mouth letting his questing tongue in, our tongues twirling around each other as if they were making love. I needed air so I pulled away from his mouth gasping as he kissed his was down to my neck, then as he kissed, licked, nibbled on my neck I felt his hands on my stomach, rubbing up to my royal blue laced bra that I got from Emily.

He cupped my breast and kneading it, I let out a soft moan that made him shiver so he squeezed it harder and was now rubbing it in a circular motion, and I felt my underwear dampen. He took his hand off my breast and slid it down between my legs and rubbing the fabric of my shorts where the heat was coming from his mouth never leaving mine, he gasped at how wet my pants were.

"Wow baby you are so wet, mmh" he whispered in my ear and it sent a chill down my back and he knew it, he started rubbing harder, my moans and whimpers grew louder with the friction. He kept shifting around so I knew he was uncomfortable but he kept going, he was about to put his hand into my shorts but my body tensed and he stopped, he brought his eyes up to mine and spoke.

"I'm sorry Kat; I don't want to push you too far" he said in a low voice

"It's ok Jake, I should be the one who's sorry for making you so uncomfortable and not being able to make you feel good, I'm just nervous, I've never done this before, can we just start off with the kissing before we go further?" I said feeling bad, but I was very inexperienced and I was scared. He sat up and looked at me, I sat up too, and he took my face in his big hands again and spoke.

"Kathryn look at me, we have all the time in the world to do that and don't worry about me, I can handle being uncomfortable and when it gets to much for me I'll let you know but you never have to do anything you don't want to do and to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous, I've only kissed one girl so I inexperienced too so don't feel bad ok" he said smiling and pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. Then he lay back down and pulled me on top of him so my head was lying on his chest. I love laying on him, I just love being with him I never want to leave his side, and I love him with all my heart. He was running his fingers through my hair like he did before, and I made my little circles with my finger on his chest. A serene feeling fell over me and him and we drifted off to sleep.

I jumped up breathing hard and sweating; Jacob jumped up too and put his arms around me rocking me and kissing me on my forehead several times calming me down, I had that dream again and this time the growls where louder. I calmed down and told him that it was the same dream but the growls and snarls were louder this time. We were sitting there talking and it just dawned on me that I hadn't been home in two or three days so I told him and asked if he wanted to go, he nodded and we ran off into the woods. We stopped and striped our clothes off and tied them to each others legs, phased and ran off to my house. We got there and the light were on because she always puts the light on when the sun is setting, we phased back, put clothes on, walked up to the door and knocked.

My aunt opened the door, screamed and I hugged her chuckling at here excitement, she saw Jacob behind me she raised her eyebrow at me and walked in the house, we followed. We got into the house and she motioned me to sit down, I did but Jacob stood in the background. My aunt sat down and she seemed so cool with me being gone for a couple days.

"So auntie how have you been?" I asked breaking the silence

"I've been fine, how was the transformation?" she replied and my mouth dropped, how did she know I transformed.

"How…….?" my forehead wrinkled with confusion

"Sweetie, you know all those nights that I came home in the morning" she began

"Yeah" I said still confused

"Well I was at council meetings and we talked about you, Logan, Joshua and Chase, and we talked about the vampire threat that you dreamed about and also you have to tell Sam this and Jacob you need to hear this since you're an alpha too, there is a new vampire family coming but their coming years from now when you two are married and have a family so be ready" she continued, how did she know it was Jacob, he's an alpha, he and I are going to get married and have kids, ho does she know all of this.

"Well do they hunt animals or humans?" Jacob asked clenching his teeth

"Animals, and calm down Jacob, because you are going to need them" she said and he calmed down, she saw my expression, put her hand on mine and spoke.

"It's ok Kitty, we know all about you transforming, your dreams, oh and I know everything about Jake imprinting on you, it's so sweet we'll wait before we tell your mom" she said chuckling and getting up.

"It's late you guys stay here for tonight, and in the morning you can get back to Emily's so you can train a little more and start you patrolling and Jacob can do his shift now go get some rest and I'll have a big breakfast for you in the morning, goodnight" she said going towards her room, I took his hand, he smiled and I walked him into my room and we laid on my bed. I turned my radio on to some soft sweet music, then I lay on my side then Jacob spooned me, I love him so much and he's never held me like this, its bliss!

"I love you Kathryn, so much" he whispered in my ear, I turned around so I face him, my breath caught, he smiled at my expression and kissed my mouth softly, he put all he was feeling into it. My whole entire body shuddered and he knew it, he smiled and laid my head on his chest then put his big warm arms around me and I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" he looked at me and smiled sweetly then he tightened his arms around me and we fell asleep.

_*I own only some characters, but the others belong to Stephanie Mayer*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Moonlight Mist_

_**Chapter6**_

Three months past and Emily was right, Jake and I fell in love every second in everyday, Jake and I spent every minute we could spare with each other. I've never felt like this before in my life and I love it, I will never leave his side and I want to be with him forever. He and I sometimes sleep outside on our little blanket looking up at the stars and kissing and cuddling in each others arms. My dreams were the same, every night. But the good thing about having them is that I have Jacob there to calm me down, he is my everything and I don't know what I would do if he ever left me.

I'm done my training and Leah said that I can patrol with Jacob, and that made me so happy. He and I make our rounds but there's usually nothing, I never noticed that Jake was the tallest wolf and I had gotten taller than Leah that's weird but I guess I've gotten used to weird stuff by now you know me being a werewolf and all. He and I were running back to my house from our shift and we stopped to put our clothes on and walked out of the woods to go into the house, Jacob has been staying at my house every night and going to Sam's and his house just to check in. I go to sleep with him and wake up to his striking face, I get to be with him all day this is the way I want it to be forever. We reached the porch and I got my keys out and opened the door and went in.

I hung the keys on the hook and went to the fridge; Jacob sat down at the table and watched me get out 2 pounds of turkey breast, 2 pounds of cheese, and the bottle of mayo and the whole loaf of bread. I went to the counter and made Jake and I 5 sandwiches each, I put them on a big platter and sat them on the table, and we inhaled them. After we were done I cleaned up and we walked into my room, he took his shirt off and his shorts then put on the basketball shorts that I bought him 2 months ago to sleep in. I took his big t-shirt and sat it on the bed, he lay back on the bed watching me as I took off my t-shirt and my shorts, and I was in my bra and panties he gasped, his eyes thick with desire. I walked over to the bed and picked up Jacob's shirt and held it, it smelled just like him the sent was a woodsy-musk and it was enchanting.

I turned back around facing my dresser and took off my bra then through it at him chuckling, he put it between his teeth and growled, and I giggled then put his shirt on. I turned around, got on the bed and crawled up to him straddling his hips, I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, they were smoldering. I put my hands on his face pressing his lips to mine softly, they were so soft, so full and juicy, I loved tasting, licking, biting on his lovely lips. He wrapped his big arms around me pulling into him further and deepening the kiss, I opened my mouth to his seeking tongue meeting it with mine. He flipped me over so that I was on my back and he moved over me resting his hips between my legs, our lips never leaving each other.

I felt his hand go under my shirt caressing my stomach, I wiggled to signal that I wanted more. His hand slid up my body cupping my breast, kneading it gently, I gasped arching my body into his hand, feeling the exquisite sensation wash over me. I felt him harden in his shorts and I arched my hips up to his, he growled against my mouth. He pressed his lower body against mine, rocking his hips gently. His mouth claimed mine sucking on my lower lip, my body ignited and I wanted more.

He lifted my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room, baring me for the first time, he gasped, his eye hungrily gazing down at my uncovered breast. He reached up cupping my breast, my nipples growing hard in response, I moaned loud as his talented hands aroused me to tortuous level. He kissed my breasts, flicking his tongue out making me gasp; he sucked one nipple into his mouth as his fingers teased the other. He moved his head, kissing the valley between my breasts before claiming my other nipple, I was whimpering and my body was bucking for some relief of what was building inside of me. I had never been this far with anyone and I felt my body tense up and he sensed it then brought his mouth up to mine, he moaned against my lips and I noticed that he was uncomfortable, he broke away, him and I panting and our hearts beating furiously in our chest, I wanted to make love to Jacob so bad but.

"Are you ok?" he said still panting, looking at my face trying to read my thoughts

"I'm ok, just still a little nervous"

"I've never gone that far before" I said a little embarrassed

"How far have you gone?" he asked sitting up, concern playing over his beautiful face, I sat up too looking in his eyes.

"Just kissing, with my previous boy….." I paused, feeling the emotion beginning to reach the surface.

"Baby, what is it, what happened?!" he said pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"My old boyfriend…..he…...he cheated on me with this loose girl in our class and when……I asked him why he said…..he said it was because I wouldn't give him any, and he kept asking and begging and pushing and it made me crazy, but I didn't do anything, cause I wasn't ready" I said tears streaming down my face, he held me tighter and rocked me. I buried my face into his chest and emptying my sobs into it.

"Shh, calm down baby, I will never do what he did to you and I will never hurt you, I'd rather die first, like I said before we have all the time in the world to be intimate with each other and when your ready and when I'm read it will happen ok" he said into my hair and rubbing my back. My sobs stopped and I looked up at him, he took my face in his hands, whipping the tears from my face and brought my lips to his capturing them in the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced, my whole body glowed and he pulled away and smiled at my expression. I picked up his shirt and put it back on, lied down, and he spooned me until we fell asleep. He is so good to me, I don't deserve someone like him, and he needs someone that can satisfy him. I love feeling him touching me, his warm body temperature sinking into my entire body. I wondered how far he went with a girl, I don't want to seem so inexperienced and unconfident about myself and he was this, is driving me crazy!

I woke up the same way I always do, soaked with sweat, heart beating fast, but lately I've been screaming instead of just breathing hard. Jacob grabbed me pulling me into him rocking me back and forth like he always does; he was used to it, he calmed me down, and kissing me on my forehead. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom; he sat me on the toilet as he ran water into the bathtub and put in bath gel, the bubbles rose and they reached the top of the tub. He took off the t-shirt I had on and my underwear, drinking at every inch of my now naked body and sat me in the tub, he took my pouf and put shower gel on it, rubbed it together to make a rich lather then rubbed in on my back, my neck, and the top of my chest. He rained little butterfly kisses from my forehead to my collarbone, he put his mouth to my ear, I could feel him breathing on my neck, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"I love you so much Kitty, I'll be back later tonight, I have to go check in" he whispered in my ear putting his finger under my chin and lifting my mouth up to his, our lips finding each other. He broke away.

"I love you too Jake, do you want me to go with you?" I said

"No, it's ok Kat, you stay here and rest or go see Leah and Emily, I know she's cooking, I have to go and take care of something at my house, but I promise I'll be back later on tonight ok, I will miss you every second" he said giving a little smile; then kissing me once again on my forehead and walked out of the bathroom. I washed myself and stood up to let the water out of the tub, I turned the shower on to rinse myself off fully and got my towel and walked into my room to put lotion on. I put it on and got a pair of shorts out the drawer and put them on then put Jacob's shirt back on, then walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast. I never really asked Jacob about when he went somewhere without me which was almost never, it must be something important, I got my breakfast and ate it then stripped, tied my clothes to my leg and phased then took off into the woods. I ran through the woods towards Emily's house.

I got there and I saw only about seven of the guys there and I saw Leah standing there talking to Logan. I phased back at the edge of the woods and put my clothes on then ran up to Leah and tackled her, both of us laughing. Then I got up and jumped on Logan, he picked me up and spun me around, these were 2 of my best friends and favorite people.

"Hey Kitty, how are you?!" he said putting me down, I haven't seen them in like a week and a half, and I missed them terribly.

"I'm good, how have you guys been, I missed you so much!" I said as we made our way to the picnic table and sat down.

"We've been good, so how are things going with you and Jake?" Leah asked

"Umm, it's been great, he is great, I love him so much!" I mused, just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me off my seat and squeezing.

"Hey Little Kitty!" the male voice said he putting me down, I turned around and it was Josh, duh! He was the only one who called me 'Little Kitty', because he was like and older brother to me and we along with his youngest brother Chase and his and my best friend Logan transformed in the same day. Then Chase walked up and smiled, I jumped on him too and he lifted me off the ground and we hugged each other really tight, he set me down and I sat back on the picnic table bench and they filled me in on whatever I missed, it wasn't much. We did that for a while then I got up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to say hi to Emily" I said running into the house, Emily was at the stove, where she always is cooking up a huge lunch, I walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind she jumped and turned around. She screamed seeing that it was me and hugged me back and stood back noticing how big I got.

"Where have you been girl, how tall are you now?!" she said mouth open in awe.

"I've been good, and I think I'm about 6'1 or 6'2!" I said grinning, she sat down at the table and I did too.

"So……..how is it with you and Jacob?!" she bantered, I flushed.

"It's been wonderful, we spend all of our time together" I said blushing even more.

"Well where is he?" she said looking around to see if she could see him.

"I don't know, he left me this morning, said he was going to his house take care of something, and he never usually goes anywhere without me, so I just decided I'd come here since I haven't been to see you in like a week, I missed you so much Emily" I said, then we got up and I helped Emily cook and I brought the pounds of food out to the tables, I sat down and ate, we talked about things like movies, TV, food, we all love talking about food. I stayed there till sunset and I said goodbye to everyone and told them that I would be back tomorrow to see them then took off into the woods. I took off my clothes, tied them to my leg, phased and ran to my house; I got there and saw my aunt's car was there so put clothes on and walked up the steps to the porch and opened the door. She was in the living room watching TV, I looked around and I didn't see Jake anywhere.

"Hey Kitty" she said smiling

"Hey auntie" I said in a low voice

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said getting up and walking over, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Umm, nothing, has Jacob gotten back yet?" I asked anxious.

"Know I haven't seen him sorry baby" she said feeling bad.

"Oh he said he'd be back tonight" I said sitting down in a chair.

"Well don't worry he'll be back, does it hurt sweetie?" she said putting her arm around me.

"Does what hurt?" I said confused.

"Does being away from him hurt?" she replied.

"Horribly" I said knowing exactly what she meant

"He will be here later and you know it, just go and relax" she said getting up and kissing me on my forehead then disappearing into the hallway. I went into my room and took my shorts off then went too turned on my radio and sat down and wrote a poem. I wrote for a while and then put my book back into my drawer and walked over to my bed. I lay down getting under my covers, I couldn't sleep because I didn't have Jacob to hold me, so I can let his warmth calm me and the beating of his heart to sooth me and put me to sleep. I curled up into a little ball under the covers and laid there, I wanted to feel him on me, and I needed his touch so bad I was aching.

I heard a knock at the door and I ignored it thinking it was just for my aunt, I closed my eyes trying hard to go to sleep but it wasn't working. Then I felt my covers pull back and hands caress my waist, I turned over and it was Jacob sitting resting his head on his arms grinning at me, I jumped on him straddling his hips kissing and touching his face.

"Hey baby, I told you I would be back!" he said smiling on my lips, putting his arms around my waist. We pulled away from each other for air.

"Okay so I won't ask if you missed me" he said chuckling and I smiled my face flushing.

"I missed you too" he said, his voice grew husky as he caressed my contours. I felt like I was in heaven as he touched me, sliding his hand down my face to my neck and wrapped it around my neck pulling my lips to his, moving them completely in sync with mine. I pressed my lips harder against his, deepening the kiss, he growled against my lips and my body shuddered I took off his shirt and he took off mine. I pulled away for air, we both were panting, and then I slid my hands up and down his wonderfully sculpting chest, his muscles responding to my touch. Then I attacked his mouth, kissing him hungrily, my mouth opening to his questing tongue, and I moaned when his tongue touch mine twisting around each other, I loved tasting his tongue. I tangled my hands in his hair, running my fingers through it.

He slid his hands off my neck and down my back then back up it and tangled his hands in my hair, gripping it and pulling my head and attacking my neck, biting and kissing on it. I gasped as he bit on my neck, then my collarbone, then the top of my chest, he cupped my bra and kneading my breasts then licking the valley between them. I felt him hardening in his pants so I rubbed my intimate area on his, he growled into my chest, biting my flesh as I moved faster, I gave out a pleasured yelp and it dove him crazy. He went back up to my neck, biting and sucking on my sensitive skin, kissing up to my ear, biting on my earlobe, surprisingly the biting felt really good.

"I love the way you bite me, Jake" I said my voice thick with pleasure.

"Oh you do don't you, well then I know you'll love this" he said sucking my skin into his mouth and biting down on it, I gasped, he repeated that until I had a passion mark in that spot, he licked it a couple times and looked at me lust showing deep in his eyes, I touched the spot and it was hot and a little sore. He smiled caressing my face; he put his hands back around my waist.

"Kitty, would you want to have dinner at my house tomorrow?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

"Sure Jacob!" I replied excitedly kissing him and lying back resting my head on the pillow. He wrapped his big warm arms around me; we laid there talking for a little bit then drifting off to sleep. It was easy for me to sleep when he was here; I needed his warmth to surround me, taking over my body. I can't wait for tomorrow, I wonder am I going to meet his dad, I'm a little nervous, I've never met my boyfriend's parents before. I hope it goes well!

I woke up from my dreams, I screamed and he sat up holding me tighter in his arms, rocking. I took a few deep breaths and smiled at Jacob; he returned with a half sleep smile and lay back down. I kissed him on his forehead and walked into the bathroom, I turned on the shower I got into it when the water was just right, I washed myself, rinsed and got out. I walked into my room with my towel on, Jacob growled seductively and bit his bottom lip, I rolled my eyes and went to my closet and got out a pair of brown shorts and a undershirt and then I got out my underwear and a bra then took my clothes into the bathroom and put them on. I went back into the room and put lotion on my legs and arms and sat back on the bed next to him, resting my head on his arm, we sat there for a while and then we got up and I walked him to the door.

"Kitty, I have to go get things ready for tonight ok, I will pick you up at 7:00 ok" he said as I opened the door, he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips, keeping them there and then leaning in to my ear.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you" he whispered in my ear and kissed my lips one more time then and I mouthed the words 'I love you too' and he walked out the door, he got in the rabbit and drove away. I ran into my aunt's room, flinging the door open, she had a surprised expression.

"What's wrong!" she yelled

"I need a dress, Jake wants me to have dinner at his house and I'm probably going to meet his dad!" I said jumping on the bed and then laying on my back staring eyes wide at the ceiling.

"Oh that's all, lets go to Port Angeles and get you one, and you know what we'll get our hair done and facials and stuff ok, and sheesh, you scare the hell out of me girl, when you need something ask with a little less enthusiasm!" she said going to her closet and getting out a pair of brown pants and a white button up shirt with a jacket to match the pants. She took al of that into the bathroom and I heard the shower, I sat there turning her TV and a talk show came on, I watched it while she was getting ready. The lady was doing the show about couples with bad situations and giving them dream weddings, I couldn't help but think about Jacob and if he would ever marry me, I don't know maybe. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the door, I went into my room and put on my brown flip-flops and followed her out the door. I took the keys from her grinning, she shook her head and got into the passenger side, and I got in and started the car. We pulled off on our way to Port Angeles.

We got there and first we pulled up to this little boutique, we parked and went in, it had shoes and clothing in it. I was browsing and my eye caught this handkerchief hemmed dress and it had a white background with red, blue, pale green, pink, and a whole bunch of other accent colors, I absolutely loved it. I picked it up and ran to my aunt she smiled in satisfaction, and held it while I went to find some shoes. I ran to the back and saw a pair of flat sandals with 2 straps around my ankle and 2 over the top of my feet, and they were white. I grabbed a little white bag that I saw on the way to the check out counter. My aunt paid for the clothes and we walked down the strip to this nail salon and got our nails and toes done. Mine were white with little flowers multi colored flowers on them that matched my dress, and my aunt just got French tips, I put my sandals on and we walked to the hair salon and got my hair washed and curled into big curls like I like it.

We got in the car and drove home, I looked at the clock in the car and it was 6:00 on the dot, so I turned off the car and ran into my bathroom to put on makeup and primp a little bit more before Jake got here. I put on my dress trying not to mess up my hair, I heard the door and my heart thundered in my chest, I primped one last time and walked into the living room, I gasped. There was Jacob, standing there in a pair jeans and a cream colored light weight shirt that brought his beautiful russet skin, he gasped when he saw me, he was completely frozen and so was I. We stared at each other for a few moments and he blinked very fast shaking himself out of his trance and slowly walked over to me, my body trembling. He took my hands in his and stood there marveling at my how I looked.

"You look so incredible!" he said softly.

"So do you" I flushed, we waved bye to my aunt and got in the car and drove off to his house.

_*I own only some characters, others belong to twilight*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Moonlight Mist_

Chapter7

The whole ride we were in a comfortable silence, him sneaking little glances and the putting his eyes back on the road, his expression was still a little shocked. He drove into his driveway and turned the car off; I waited while he walked to my side and opened my door. He held his hand out and helped me to my feet, we walked to the door and my heart was beating fast and I was sweating. He opened the door, and there was his dad was sitting at the table smiling, we walked further into his house and Jacob spoke.

"Dad, this is Kathryn" he grinned

"Kathryn, this is my dad, Billy Black" I shook his hand, and Jacob pulled out one of the chairs and I sat down, he sat down in the chair next to me. The table was set just as nice; it had a white laced table cloth and candles on it and it made the room glow. He looked just like his father, a spitting image. Jake and his dad made huge plates of steak and potatoes, wonderfully seasoned with string beans on the potatoes. Jake and I sucked it down, Billy talking to us and we answered him in between shovels of food.

"You kids go ahead and I'll clean up, it was so nice to meet the woman that has my son's heart" he said shaking my hand again and he wheeled from behind the table and my eyebrows pushed together, so that's why he never got up ok. My face went back to normal before he could see it, Jake and I waked out of the house and down to the beach, he laced his fingers in mine and we walked down the beach. It was so wonderful, the moonlight glowing off his beautiful skin, and the ocean air blowing in his hair I just wanted to make love to him right there. He brought a lantern with him and a blanket, he laid the blanket down and sat on it patting the spot in front of him, I sat down and he put his arms around me and pulled me further into him. We sat there looking at the moon, him placing little soft kisses on my neck.

"I don't ever want to let go of you" he whispered in my ear

"I don't ever want you to let go" I whispered back, then he took my earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it softly and I gasped then moaned and his body shuddered. Then he moved from behind me and laid me down then he lied down next to me and captured my lips in a tender kiss, his tongue touched my lips requesting entrance. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine, he moaned against my lips when I sucked his tongue all the way into my mouth, I tangled my hands in his hair pulling his mouth closer and deepening the kiss. I got on him straddling his hips and he sat up claiming my mouth once again, he put his arms around my back as our lips devoured each other, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We kissed for a little while longer, and then he got up with me still attached to him kissing him on his neck, he sat me down.

"Let's get back ok baby, you can stay over here tonight and go back home tomorrow" he said lacing his finger in mine, I nodded and we walked back to his house and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Kitty, can you wait here for a minute?" he said running to the garage, I nodded, I heard him rustling around in the garage, I wonder what he was doing. He ran back to me, with a goofy grin his on his face and taking my hands in his.

"Kitty, I have something for you, so close you eyes ok" he said kind of out of breath. So I closed my eyes and he walked me over to where the thing was.

"Ok, stand right there, and no picking!" he said lifting his hands off my shoulders, I heard him rustling around a little bit more and then spoke.

"Ok baby, open your eyes!" he said, I opened my eyes, and my mouth dropped open, my eyes widened. I stepped forward still speechless into the garage, it was a midnight black 2008 Volkswagen Rabbit with cotton candy pink writing on it, I absolutely love old cars, I looked at him to ask permission to touch it, he nodded, I touched the doors and then moved to the hood, and I gasped, it said 'Kitty'.

"Yes it yours baby" he whispered into my ear, sounding very happy with himself, I turned around and jumped on him screaming, he lifted me off the ground, as I was kissing him all over his face.

"Your welcome baby" he said between my kisses, laughing, he sat me down and I looked all round the car and when I got back to the side he was standing on, I walked up to him and took his face in my hands and kissed it, putting all the love I had into it.

"You are the best!" I murmured, and he smiled really big, and blushing. I let go of his face still freaking out that this beautiful car is mine.

"Well get in!" he said, so I got into the driver's side and fiddled with stuff, he told me all the perks and things he put in it for me.

"You are incredible, Jacob Black!" I said overcome with emotion, and it was building up in my eyes and now tears were streaming down my cheeks. He reached his hand over and whipped the tears from my face with his thumb, and smiling then putting his hand on my thigh.

"Your welcome, Kitty, I love you" he murmured pulling my lips to his and kissing them softly; I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after kissing me for a while, and getting out of the car, he opened my door like he usually does and helped me get out. He laced his fingers back trough mine and we walked into the house.

He led me to his room, it was a small room but I liked it, he took off his sweater and put it on the bed, as he was unbuttoning his jeans I picked up the shirt and was about to take it into the bathroom.

"Hey wait, what are you doing with my shirt!" he chuckled and I smiled

"My other one is at home and this one smells like you so, be quit" I turned around and before I walked out the room I lifted my dress over my head and threw it on the bed, he gasped because I only had on a pair of boy shorts underwear, I smirked and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I put his shirt on feeling so pleased with myself, I was smiling, I walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, he was laying on the bed watching my every move, I walked to his dresser and took off my necklaces, earrings, and my bracelet and put them in my little bag. Then I got on the bed crawling up to him seductively, straddling his hips and going strait for his neck, I sucked and nipped on it, rubbing my fingers up his chest. He flipped me over on my back and captured my lips, moving his lips in sync with mine, and then he moved his hand down my body and back up lifting my shirt up, putting his hand on my breast. He deepened the kiss and sliding his hand on my breast, my nipples pebbling under his touch, he squeezed and rubbed them in a circular motion, I moaned against his lips.

He broke away from my lips, both of us panting, then kissed down to my neck; he licked the mark that he gave me. He moved down grabbing both my breast and sucking my right nipple into his mouth, playing with the other, I gasped as the fire that was building up inside me moved down and came out between my legs, I could feel my panties dampening, then he sucked the other one into his mouth and nibbling a bit. He released my left nipple and proceeded to kiss and lick down my stomach, stopped at my bellybutton, dipping his tongue in it and moaning at how good I tasted to him. He inhaled the scent of my arousal, and growled.

"I have to taste you!" he murmured, I looked at him intently wondering what he was about to do and what he meant by having to taste me, he settled himself between my legs and lifting one up. He started kissing my foot, then kissing my calf then my thigh and going back up to do the same thing with the other one, it felt so good, him touching and kissing me. He moved his face between my legs, shifting his weight to his elbow, he inhaled the sent of my arousal and growled again for it seemed to please him, then he slid his hand into my underwear and with his middle finger he slid it between my slick folds. I moaned at the sensation as he rubbed the bundle of nerves, my body shuddered as I felt the fire build up even more than before.

"Oh my God!" I mewled

"You like that Kitty……..mmh you sound so sexy" he asked seductively.

"Oh God yes Jacob" I moaned louder, my moans growing louder as Jacob rubbed it even faster, he moved back up to my mouth kissing me hungrily, with his hand between our bodies still rubbing my clit with one hand and caressing my leg with the other, my moans high pitched as my climax was building.

I closed my eyes and arched my body as a violent orgasm ripped through me making me scream in pleasure, but my screams were muffled by Jacob's lips. My body shuddered and trembled as I started to come back down. I opened my eyes and Jacob was looking at me with his goofy grin on his face.

"Wow, that would have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" he said kissing me, he sat up pulling his finger out, he looked at it gasping at how wet it was and then sucking his finger into his mouth, moaning at the taste of my juices.

"Mmh, delicious" he moaned, I moaned and bit my bottom, and then he lay down next to me putting his arm around me and twirling my hair in his fingers, I snuggled further into him and we fell asleep. I have never felt like that in my life that was beyond incredible, he was beyond incredible. The way he touched me, and the way he kissed me made my body melt. But I wonder about him, was he ok with just pleasuring me, he seemed like he was ok with it. I need more; I need to make him feel how he made me feel. I got to tell him how much I need him, how much I love him.

I woke up in the morning and walked into the bathroom across the hall; I washed my face and dried it off with Jakes towel. I walked back into the room and woke Jacob up by kissing him on his ear, and nibbling, he woke up smiling when his eyes opened and he saw my face. He grabbed me pulling me on top of him, cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips a couple times.

"You were so amazing last night" he murmured resting his chin on the top of my head. We lay there talking for a while then we got dressed and said good morning to Billy and went to my house, we drove there instead of running, we took my car! We got to my house and walked up to the porch and opened the door then walked in. My aunt was cooking and she saw us then made a sarcastic grunt and continued her cooking. Jake and I laughed then sat down, she sat 2 big plates of food down in front of us and we devoured it all, when we were done eating, put the plates in the sink then went into my room.

I changed my clothes, I put on a yellow shirt with my dark blue shorts and my yellow flip-flops, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then walked back into my room, Jacob was laying on the bed daydreaming, he didn't even move when I came back in the room he was so deep in his own thought. I jumped on him straddling him and he broke out of his stupor and put his hands on my waist.

"You ok, what you think so hard about?" I asked kissing his lips.

"Mostly you" he said in a low voice.

"Oh, what about me" I asked playfully leaning close to his face.

"Just that you were completely amazing last night and it keeps playing in my mind, the way you came for me, I just wanted to make love to you right there, oh my God" he murmured kissing my lips again, I flushed, he smiled.

"You are so cute when you blush" he said lifting me off of him, and got up, I got up too.

"You want to go to Emily's today?" he asked

"Sure, I told them I would be back to see them" I said walking into the living room and he was right behind me, we said goodbye to my aunt, ran out the door and took off into the woods. Taking off our clothes, attaching them to our legs, he tied his sneakers to his leg and I took my flip-flops gently but firmly in my mouth and we phased then ran off to Emily's house. We darted through the woods bobbing and weaving to avoid trees, I looked over at Jacob he looked so silly with a smile on his face and his tongue hanging out, I love him so much, and he is so funny. We reached the edge of the trees and we phased back, I put my clothes on and waited for Jake to. He laced his fingers in mine and we walked out of the woods.

We walked across the clearing and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Emily shouted

"It's us Emily!" I shouted back, she came into the kitchen holding a pan of muffins, Jacob and I ran to her and took about four muffins out of the pan and ate them.

"Well hello to you too" she said sarcastically and took the rest out then sat them on a plate and went to check on the others. We thanked her for the muffins and we walked outside to say hi to everyone, I ran up to my cousin and jumped on him, I didn't see him the last time.

"Hey Kitty" he said into my hair setting me down.

"Hey Jake" he said giving him a man hug, I smiled, I was so glad that Em wasn't all overprotective of me and if he knew what Jake and I did he would freak! I saw Logan and Leah talking to Chase and Josh, Logan saw me and smiled then started towards me. He reached me and hugged me tight, then let go and smiled. I love Logan to death he is one of my best friends, and I have a lot of friends. He, Jake, Embry and I went to go sit on the picnic table and we talked, Embry saw Sam and ran over to him, and Leah saw me with Jake and Log, she ran over here and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kitty" she said hugging me, I looked at her for a minute and then grabbed her arm pulling her away from the table

"What the hell Kitty!" she shouted as I pulled her

"I really need to talk to you!" I said as we were out of ear shot of the boys.

"What is it, is there anything wrong?!" she asked.

"No, nothings wrong, I just……I just need to ask" I replied

"How far have you gone……sexually wise?" I asked, her eyebrows pushed together.

"Umm….not that far…why?" she said confused.

"Have you done anything with Jake?" she asked moving closer.

"No, but I want to…..I just am not really ready, but we do, do some things" I said my serious expression turning into a mischievous smile, her mouth dropped.

"What do you guys do?!" she asked pulling me onto the grass, scooting closer to hear my answer.

"Umm, we just kiss, and he has….umm, sucked on some things" I paused and flushed furiously, her mouth dropped even more.

"Look, I just wanted to know how you felt when you were with someone you really loved and―" I defended, she put her hand on my shoulder, and her face was back to normal.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm not really good with "the talk" sorry" she said, I calmed down.

"Do you want to go further than just kissing?" she asked

"Well yeah, I really want to show him how much I love him, show him how he makes me feel by making him feel the same way" I said looking over at him laughing and joking around, I smiled.

"Well if you're ready……you know what, you need to talk to Jacob about it" she said

"Yeah I know" I sighed, I looked at her and back to Jacob, he was looking over here so I guess we'd better go back over there, he probably misses me. We got up and started over there.

"Oh, I met his dad yesterday!" I said excitedly.

"Really, you met Billy?!" she said back.

"Yeah!" we reached the boys and sat down.

"Is everything ok ladies?" Jake asked, we nodded and he smiled putting his arms around me.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said leaning up and kissing his soft lips, for some reason his body shuddered and moaned softly against my lips, I pulled away and looked at him his eyes darkened with desire and I gasped. We got up.

"You guys going?" Embry asked

"Yeah but it's still early" Logan said

"I know but it's still getting dark and we have to run home, we'll come back tomorrow okay" he said then took my hand and we walked into the trees. I gave a startled yelp when Jacob slammed me against a tree, the tree swayed and I thought it was going to collapse, his lips crashing onto mine, I lifted his shirt over his head and he lifted mine.

"Wait Jake we can't do this here" I gasped

"I had to taste your lips" he said capturing my lips again, kissing me hungrily.

"But Jake" I panted as his mouth moved to my neck, licking, sucking, tasting my sensitive flesh.

"I need you……..I needed to taste your sweet skin……..I needed to feel how soft it is………..how it reacts under my……touch" he panted kissing on my neck then sucking my skin into his mouth and biting down, I gasped when he bit down.

We kissed for a while longer and took our clothes completely off, phased and went home, we got there and went strait to my room and closed the door, I jumped on him straddling his waist kissing his soft, full, lips and I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and found mine. We broke away because of lack of oxygen, and I placed my lips on his neck, sucking kissing on it, he growled as I sucked his skin into my mouth and bit down on it leaving a mark in its place, I licked it a couple times then kissing down to his collarbone, then his chest, them his stomach, he tasted so good, his skin sweet and soft. I grabbed his jeans and pulled them down, he tensed up but then relaxes as I exposed him for the first time, I gasped as his hard manhood popped out from under his pants, it was so long and thick, I've seen pictures before but his looked nothing like those it had to be at least 9 inches. I grasped it and started rubbing, his hips arched up to my hand so I knew it felt good to him, so I went faster going up and down, his moans grew louder, I felt him twitch under my hand and seeing a bit of wetness seep out of the tip.

I had a feeling he was close so I jerked it looking at his face, loving the effect I had on him, suddenly his body arched off the bed and he exploded, letting out a straddled cry as his juices squirted out of the tip of his penis and landed on his stomach, I licked the little bit off the tip of the head of his manhood and off his stomach then moved up to his face. His eyes opened and I smiled.

"Yummy!" I whispered

"You are incredible!" he said grabbing my face and pulling it to his, our lips crashing together, and then he laid me down placing kisses on my neck and my cheek.

"You know you didn't have to do that" he whispered in my ear

"Yes I did, I wanted to make you feel how you made me feel last night" I whispered back, he squeezed me tighter, still kissing me on my neck.

"I love you so much and thank you" he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too Jake…….anything for you" I whispered back.

***I own only some characters, the rest belong to Twilight***


	8. Chapter 8

_Moonlight Mist_

**Chapter8**

A week has past and I really want to tell Jake that I'm ready and I want to make love to him, I want him to make me his, but when I want to tell him he or I get distracted and I forget. I got up, Jacob was still sleep, I kissed him on the forehead and walked into the bathroom, and I got in the shower, got out quickly then walked into my room, walked to the closet and I browse my clothes. Just then I felt hands running down my thighs, then one hand pulling my hair to one side revealing my neck, I could feel the hot breath on my skin.

"Good morning beautiful" Jacob whispered in my ear, and then placing his lips softly on me skin, my body shuddered.

"Good morning baby" I said turning around to face him and kissing his lips. Then walked to my dresser and got out panties and a bra then walked back to my closet got out a pink t-shirt and all I wear are shorts on account of my enhanced body temperature, I pulled out chocolate brown shorts then went to the bathroom and put it all on. I brushed my teeth and my hair and walked back into the room, Jake got up kissed me on the forehead and walked in the bathroom with a pair of jeans, most of his clothes are at my house, because he stays here most of the time. He came back in my room with just his jeans on and looked at me.

"You ready Kit" he said

"Your going to Port Angeles without a shirt?" I asked sarcastically

"You look really good, but I'm going to have to rip the eyes out of the girls that try to talk to you and look at you" I chuckled, he rolled his eyes and walked to the drawer and got a brown t-shirt, then he shook his head and walked out of the room. I chuckled and followed out the door and to my car; we got in and drove to Port Angeles. We got there and he let me out in front of a breakfast place.

"I'll go reserve our table ok Jake" I said getting out of the car, he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back to kiss me on the lips.

"Ok baby, I'll park the car, I'll be there in a minute" he kissed me again then I closed the door and watched him drive around the parking lot looking. I walked into the doors of the building blushing furiously; I walked up to the little podium in the waiting room.

"Hello ma'am, how many?" she said cheerfully.

"Two, please, under Black" I answered, she nodded and I sat down on the little cushioned bench under the window across from the podium. I was lost in thought until a male voice broke me out of it.

"Hello there gorgeous" the male voice said, my head whipped around staring in his face, he was nice looking, long hair, russet brown skin, brown eyes, kind of short.

"Hi" I answered back still looking at him

"What's your name, I'm David" he said holding his hand out, I politely took it and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, I felt my flesh crawl, no man other than Jacob or my family has kissed my skin, I yanked my hand away and turned back around totally disgusted.

"You waiting for a friend?" he asked I turned back around.

"No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend" I snapped, he sensed my annoyance and stopped talking for a minute then stated again, he is very persistent.

"Well how about this…..you and I get out of here and go have some fun?" he said, my body started to tremble and just as I was about to go off, Jake walked in and he saw my body shaking, he walked over and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Calm down" he whispered before bringing my lips to his in a long passionate kiss that made my whole body relax, he pulled away slightly.

"Are you calm?" he whispered, I nodded.

"Black, party of 2!" the waitress called out just in time, I got up and Jacob put his arm around my waist, I looked back at the guy.

"Nice to meet you" I smirked, turned around and walked to our table. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Thank you for helping me" I said leaning over the table taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips, I pulled away and he had his goofy grin plastid on his face.

"No problem, if I hadn't you would've rip that guy's face off, I saw your body trembling, and I know he was annoying you baby" he pressed his lips to my again and I sat down smiling and looking at the menu.

"So what you getting?" Jacob asked

"Umm, I going to get 6 pancakes, 4 eggs with cheese on them, 6 sausage links, 6 strips of bacon and orange juice" I said still looking over my menu.

"I think I'll have the same, I have a taste for some pancakes" he said looking up at me from his menu, I looked up and smiled. The waitress walked over to take our order.

"Hello, my name is Loren and I will be your server, can I get you anything to drink?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, I would like a orange juice and Jake what are you going to drink babe?" I asked.

"Umm……..I want an orange juice too" he said smiling at me, I blushed.

"Ok I'll bring that right out to you, are you ready to order yet or do you need a few minutes?" she asked

'No we're ready, umm I would like 6 pancakes, 4 eggs with cheese melted on them, 6 sausage links, 6 strips of bacon" I said smiling at her expression as she wrote down the big order.

"And what'll you have?" she asked turning to Jacob.

"Umm, I'll have the same but can I have some toast with it, white bread" he said smiling.

"Ok…..coming right up" she said walking away, mumbling to herself, Jake and I chuckled. He and I talked for a while until she and another person walked up with our food, she sat it all on the table in front of us and we dug in, Jacob and I really don't talk when we're eating but when we are done or close to done we don't stop talking. We finished eating and waited for the waitress to come back, I saw her and flagged her down; she bobbed around the tables to ours.

"Yes, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Umm, can we have the check please?" I answered; she nodded and went to get the check. We paid for the food and gave her a tip and walked out of the place. We walked down the street to the movie theater, we walked in and stood in line, we got up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" the guy behind the counter

"Umm…..what do you want to see Jake?" I asked browsing the choice of movies.

"You want to see a something scary, something romantic or something funny?" he asked looking at the choices.

"Something scary!" I said looking at him and smirking.

"Ok but are you sure you won't be too scared?!" he teased I looked at him like he was crazy and turned around.

"Two for Zombie BloodlustⅤ" I paid for the tickets

"Theater 6" the man said, I shot Jacob another look, and he chuckled then followed me through the doorway. We gave the man our tickets and he gave us back the stubs, then we walked to the concession stand and got two large containers of popcorn and two big drinks and some candy then walked into theater 6. We sat down 5 rows from the front row of seats and started working on the mountain of popcorn.

"You sure you aren't going to get to scared?" Jacob whispered, I hit him playfully and he chuckled again.

"No, I'm not going to get scared" I answered and folded my arms; he put his finger under my chin and pulled my lips to his capturing them and holding them there for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kit, I was just playing" he said pulling away only to press them back on mine, his kisses always calm me when I'm angry, sad, scared or annoyed, I love him so much, and I thank God for giving me such a great man. The movie was ok, I did jump a bit, but it was fun, Jacob reached over and put his arm around me. I snuggled into him and sighed; I reached into the little box of candy and took out a handful then popped them in my mouth. I looked up at Jacob and he was stuffing popcorn into his mouth, eyes fixed on the screen. I looked at my phone to see what time it was because we had to be home to watch the game with my aunt and his dad, its 2:15 and the movie is almost over I think.

It ended and we walked out hand in hand him still teasing me. We threw away our trash and walked to the car, we got in and he drove off. We had to get there soon because I had to help with the food and Jake had to go and get his dad from home. He pulled into the driveway and parked my car, then we got out, he walked around to the other side of the car and pushed me up against it kissing me on the lips. He pulled one of my legs up to the side of his hip, raking his fingers up and down it, I moaned when his tongue touched my lips wanting entrance into my mouth, I let his tongue in and swirled mine around it, licking, tasting each other.

I moaned and whimpered against his lips and it made his body shudder. We broke away for air, I tilted my head back sucking air into my lungs, and he attached my neck licking, sucking, tasting my skin. I loved when he touched me, when he kissed me, it made my whole entire body heat up. He licked up my neck to my ear and took my earlobe into his mouth and gently bit down on it, I moaned loudly, he knows I love that, fire was building up inside me and moving downward, my heart was beating fast.

"Jacob…….you…you have to go get your dad" I panted, he pulled away and smiled.

"Your right, we finish this later?" he said.

"Of course" I said pulling his lips to mine again, then he kissed me on my forehead and took off into the woods, I walked up the steps then I heard him phase and I heard a howl and smiled. I opened the door and my aunt was standing at the counter emptying 2 bags of sour cream and onion chips.

"Are you guys done?" she smirked.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Don't play, you know exactly what I'm talking about…..you and Jacob devouring each others faces!" she chuckled.

"We were not devouring each others faces….he just kissed me…that's all!" I said turning away blushing.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you want to call it!" she said skeptical and turned back to her task.

"But anyway, how was your day?" she asked

"It was wonderful!" I mused, the day playing in my mind.

"Some guy tried to hit on me today at the breakfast place!" I said taking the sodas and beers into the living room.

"What!" she said turning looking at me a bit shocked, I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter where she was standing.

"Yup, he sure did" I answered.

"Did Jake tear him apart?!" she asked knowing that Jake couldn't do that.

"No…..but I was about to….he kissed my hand!" I said shuddered.

"No he didn't!" she shouted totally shocked.

"Yeah he did, it made my skin crawl….because no man ever kisses my skin other than Jacob or the pack, I just wanted to tear his arms off!" I said.

"But you know what, Jacob saved him because he walked in just in time to calm me down, my body was shaking I was so mad and creeped out, he came and kissed me, it made my whole body relax….but I'll never tell him that he has that effect on me!" I chuckled then took the chips and hot wings into the living room then went back to get all the dips. By the time we were done setting up there was a knock on the door, my aunt opened the door and I went into my room to change, I took one of Jacob's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants, put them on and walked into the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and got up to wash my hands, all of a sudden I started to shake, and my eyes stare strait into the mirror, never blinking, I held onto the sides of the counter if I didn't I was sure I would fall. Just then my vision shot to a clearing and something tackled me pulling me to the ground, there was growling and snarling, I fought this thing, clawing and biting it, I appeared to be a human but a thousand times stronger, what the hell is going on! I fought this thing for a while longer, it and I were both wounded pretty badly but I kept fighting, it threw me against a tree, I saw Jacob in wolf form fighting and killing the other and then I saw the one I was fighting walking up to me and said something as I slipped into darkness, but the one thing I could hear before I slipped completely was a sorrowful howl and I knew it was Jakes.

I woke up on the floor, my body huddled into a ball and sweating like usual, I had a vision, and I think I passed out or maybe died, I can't tell Jake because it would freak him out, but I need to tell him. But I won't worry because visions can be change; I just have to figure out when this is going to happen, probably not soon anyway. I whipped the sweat off and walked back into the living room.

"Kitty you ok, the game already started?!" my aunt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered then hugged Billy and sat next to Jacob, he kissed me on my forehead.

"I missed you, you're sure your ok?" he whispered, I nodded.

"I missed you too" I said, my aunt and Billy rolled their eyes then Billy made a big obnoxious sigh then they both laughed. By the time the game was over we had eaten close to all of the food, especially Jake and I, we cleaned up and Jake took Billy home, he told me was going to be back after he took him home and I nodded. I said goodnight to my aunt then went into my room laying down waiting for him.

Today is the day after the gathering of Jacob, my aunt and his dad, and I, I wasn't totally brutal, they teased us unmercifully but we expected that. But today Jake and I are going on a picnic and he didn't tell me where it was, it's a surprise, whatever. I woke up to Jacob's beautiful sleeping face; I shifted myself around so I looked directly in his face, his face is so stunning. I took my hand and gently touched his smooth skin, he opened his eyes and smiled, I smiled too.

"Good morning beautiful" he said drowsily, whipping the sleep from his eyes and then putting his arms around me, he pressed his lips on my and I moaned, his kisses were more than lovely.

"Good morning" I smiled, he kissed me again and got up to go to the bathroom, I turned over and turned on the radio, it was some station, I had know idea what it was called but the song was nice so I left it on. I got out of bed and went to the drawer to get underwear and a bra, by the time I was done browsing my drawer, Jake walked in and picked me up then threw me on the bed and pined my hand to the sheets, I gave a startled yelp and we both started laughing.

"That wasn't fare!" I said laughing.

"Sorry bout that" he said seductively, I looked into his eye, they were black with desire, I'm just noticing that his sex drive is very elevated, and mine is too. I guess it is one of our many enhancements. He stared at me for a minute and the he crashed his lips to my, moaning against them, he caressed my thighs, all I had on was his shirt. We broke away for air and he moved his lips to my neck, kissing and nipping my sensitive skin, I let out a loud moan and it turned him on even more, he pressed his core against mine, I felt liquid fire that I knew so well build up in my stomach, he started rocking his hips and I could feel he was getting harder.

I turned my head, panting, I looked at the little clock and it was 10:48.

"Oh shit Jake we got to get ready!" I gasped.

"Huh?" he said into my neck still kissing it.

"We go to get ready to go, it's 10:48!" I said jumping up off the bed and going to the closet, he was still laying on the bed looking at me.

"Babe, calm down, everything is going to be fine" he said getting off the bed and walking over to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Ok…..but I still need to pack the basket…..and….and we still have to get where ever…..we're are going―" he cut me off by kissing me softly on the lips, holding them there and pulling away gazing into my eyes.

"Everything is good, your aunt and I did a lot yesterday while you were sleeping, ok so get dressed, and don't rush! And we can go" he said kissing me again on the lips and sat back down on the bed watching me as I picked out what I wanted to wear. I picked out a light blue sundress with little white flowers on it and some light blue sandals, then I heard this song my aunt was listening to one day and I recognized it, I think it was called "Can't Smile Without You" I forgot who song it but I like because it was cute.

Oh wow my aunt was listening to this and I thought it was the cutest thing!" I said sitting on the bed next to the nightstand where the radio was sitting, and we listened to it for a minute.

"You know……..that sounds like us, well me…..I can't smile, laugh, live without you" he said moving closer to me, taking my hand in his and kissing it then kissing my forehead, I blushed.

"You really mean that Jake?" I asked, scooting a bit closer to him

"Of course I do Kathryn, I love you with everything I have" he answered in a serious tone so I knew he meant what he said.

"I love you too, so much, I can't function without you Jacob" I said taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips then pulled away, he smiled then we got up and walked into the kitchen. We got the stuff we needed for the picnic and walked out the door. We walked into the woods, talking and he hit me a couple times playfully and we laughed, we walked a little bit further and he stopped me.

"Wait…..umm…close your eyes" he said putting my hands over my eyes and walking me forward, we walked a bit further and he told me to open my eyes, it was a clearing, with a little babbling brook on the right.

"Wow, this is beautiful Jake!" I told him walking over to the brook, I sat down next to it and put my hand in, and I loved how the water felt on my skin. I looked at and smiled he smiled back and asked me to get up for a second so he can put the blanket down, he did and I sat back down and put out the food. We started eating, he fed me and I fed him, it was so romantic. But that little voice in my head was nagging me to tell Jake what I saw, and I know he could se the emotion playing across my face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked leaning over and touching my face, I looked at him, but I don't know what emotion was plastered on my face this time, that's probably why he was worried.

"Nothing….it's just….." I hesitated.

"What is wrong Kathryn!" he shouted and it broke me out of my stupor.

"Calm…..down……..it's……..do you smell that?" I said as a very abhorring smell hit my nostrils, it was a sickly sweet smell that made my stomach turn.

"Huh?" he lifted his head and inhaled his face immediately masked over and he stood up.

"Jake, what's wrong…..what the hell is that smell?" I asked, he didn't answer.

"Jake!" I shouted he looked at me.

"Vampires" he said enthralled by something my heart skipped and I stood up.

"Where!" I whispered.

"Northeast" he whispered back.

"Their close………..you should run!" he said louder, I walked closer to him and held his hand; he looked at me and gave a week smile because he knew I wasn't going to leave him. He looked into the woods, I looked too. I saw two shadows moving slow through the trees, the emerged from the shadows raveling themselves; it was a man and a woman. The man was stunning, like a statue, pale white skin and he was very big and muscular but not as big as Jake or I, his hair was black his eyes were strange; they were a smooth crimson color that's how I new what he was. The woman was also stunning, indescribable, she was and medium size woman, she was pale and had red eyes like the man, and long reddish brown hair.

Jake and I stiffened as they presented themselves completely. I was becoming queasy from their stench, Jake told me the smell was bad but I couldn't imagine it was this horrible, I don't think it's that bad but it bothers me more than it did Jake, I guess its cause he was use to it and I wasn't.

"Well hello there" the male vampire purred, the female smirked.

"I am Sebastian, and this is Lucinda" he smiled.

"Sebastian honey look! Their having a little picnic, how sweet" she bantered.

Awww, yes it is sweet" he teased, I felt Jacob shaking a bit and so was I.

"You need to leave, now!" he said sternly.

"Awww already, I thought we were getting to know each other very well" he said.

"Yes what a pity" she teased.

"It is a pity, but we have been haunting for hours and haven't found anything yet so I think we'll keep looking and maybe we'll leave, ok" Sebastian said in a acidy smooth voice, a growl began in Jacob and my chest.

"Ooo, no need to get testy, I'm a dog person" Lucinda chuckled backing up a bit.

"I knew I smelled something musky" he sneered.

"Look just get off our land, ok" Jake said louder, he was shaking furiously but you couldn't hear it in his voice.

"And what if we don't" she challenged.

"What are you going to do about it?" the male vampire said as they both crouched and bared their teeth another growl rolled through our chest and came out our mouths all of a sudden we both burst into two gigantic wolves and charged the two vampires. Jake and I slammed into them biting and clawing.

_Jake: Kathryn are you ok, I know it's your fist time fighting a bloodsucker……but listen to me…..don't let your guard down….uhh…or that bitch will try her hardest to kill you ok_

_Me: ok, got it……uhh shit…..ow _

_Jake: you ok?_

_Me: uhh….yeah_

_Jake: ok, hey anybody who's out there its Jake; we need back up, yesterday!_

A new male voice spoke, I really have to get use to other people having conversations in my head.

_Guy: hey Jake its Ethan, I'm out with Noah, what's going on dude!_

_Jake: Kitten and I were interrupted bye two bloodsuckers, and they wouldn't leave….uhh son of a bitch….but we need someone to start the fire….shit!_

_Ethan: oh shit we're on our way! Come on No we got to get there fast, Kitten you alright?_

_Me: yeah….damn this bitch is strong!_

I clawed and bit at her hard flesh, it was cold and hard like marble, but I seemed to be injuring her, she also seemed tired. I was hurt and a bit tired too. I slammed her against a tree and took a chunk out of her arm, almost took her arm off, she kicked me in the stomach in defense and we both fell to the ground. We were both very determined and didn't give in, I admired that. I pulled myself to my feet and so did she, I charged at her once again, she followed, crashing into each other with such force. Snarling and biting echoed through the trees, I pinned her on the ground and I struck her face and in the place of my paw I left four long gaping scratches on her face. She slowly turned her gaze back to mine after the strike and threw me off of her into a tree, my back slammed against the tree and my head hit the trunk, hard.

I looked over to Jacob and saw that he killed the male vampire, and then I looked to Lucinda and saw her expression was crushed, she looked at Jacob. I was slipping into the darkness I saw feet approaching were I lay injured, but just before I slipped completely, I heard rumbling of feet and I heard a mournful howl, I knew it was Jacob's.

_*I own only some characters, the rest belong to twilight and S.M.*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Moonlight Mist_

Chapter1

I sit there staring out the window at the sea of trees with the setting sun floating on top of it. Thank God the road smooth because the plain rides had me woozy and a rough road would have made me collapse. I was moving to a place with fickle weather and cold. But I guess it's not all that bad I have always been the type to get hot easily, especially lately my skin seems to be getting hotter and hotter each time I touch it, but I just ignore it. I laid down on the seat of the car and thought about why I was here, see my mom got married and I like the guy, but I wanted to them some time alone and I haven't seen my aunt and my cousin Embry.

So I suggested that I go and live with her in La Push, Washington. I looked up to the front of the car and I saw my aunt humming and bobbing from side to side to a song on the radio and I smiled, it was some alternative rock song, she seemed to like it a lot. I heard there was a beach in the res., and I couldn't believe it. I heard some laughter and splashing so I sat up, I saw like nine guys and two girls on the beach and they were laughing and smiling, they really looked like they where having fun and that perked me up a little. We road past and I thought I saw one of the guys look at me, he was gorgeous.

The car shook and rattled when we pulled onto the dirt road that lead to her little small white house with the dark gray roof with a full lawn with little lawn ornaments and flowers, surrounded by the woods. She turned off the car and got out, I followed and she went to the trunk to get one of my suitcases and I got the other one and two small bags. We walked up the walkway and she opened the door

"Welcome to my humble abode!" she said with enthusiasm, I glanced around her little ranch house, it was so cute and calming

"Your room is in the back on the left, here I'll show you" she went through the living room, to the yard long hallway, towards my new room and I politely followed. It was very nice; my mother must have told her that my favorite color was purple.

"Your mom told me that your favorite color was purple, there's mostly plum purple, and I decorated it and put some accents of pale green, I got to be a interior designer so I'm happy" she chuckled. I laughed to

"Thanks, I love it!" I tried to be as enthusiastic as she was but I don't think it work to well.

"Well umm, I'll leave you to get settled in kay" she smiled, put my bag on my bed and walked out of the room. I put my bag down and jumped on my bed then laid back. I started thinking about the boys on the beach, they were all really tall with very nice and defined bodies, but the one that caught my eye was a slightly taller than the rest and from what I saw he was beautiful, I marveled at the glimpse of beauty that stuck in my mind. They all had the same cute short cut and the girls, well one of them had long hair and the other had it a little past her shoulders. They were all very gorgeous people, I guess I might go to the beach one of these days and see if there, there.

I fell asleep and when I awoke, a familiar aroma filled my nose and I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, my aunt looked up and grinned "I knew this would make you perk up!" she said joking

"I know this is your favorite, more inside information that I got from your mom, here sit down" I sat down eagerly and looked at the plate, it was just like my mother made it, I dug in like I haven't eating in days, another weird thing that has been happening to me lately, I was always hungry, and eating piles of food when I did. We talked a little, between shovels of food, she told me where my school was and how to get there.

"Aunt Jenny?" I asked "Yes sweetie" said with food in her mouth "How do u get to the beach here and what is it called?" I asked her anxiously

"Umm, it's called _La Push_ and it's right off my house you just go down the road for about a mile and down the path and there it is, why?" she asked me curiously

"I just wanted to know because, we road past it and I saw some kids hanging out down there and it looked like fun!" I said.

"Oh well yea that's how you get there" she said smiling

"Do you want me to right the directions down for you." she asked me putting another fork full of food in her mouth

"No, its okay "I said exited

"Auntie?" I said looking down at my plate

"Yes, what's up?" she said clearing her mouth

"Have you seen Embry lately?" I asked swirling my fork on my plate

"Umm, the last time I saw him was a week ago, I went over his house to see his mother and I caught him as he walked out of the door he hugged me and said goodbye, then ran off into the woods with his friends, I told her that you were coming to stay for a while, so she said that he comes and goes but she'll tell him

that you are coming and to come see you or call or something"

"Okay, I think I will stop by the one of these days" I got up and put my plate in the sink and washed it, then I hugged my aunt and went to my room and laid down on the bed, I was kind of sleepy but I just laid there thinking about what would probably await me tomorrow. I opened my eyes with the sun peering through the one window in my room, I liked it that way. I got dressed for my first day of school in the reservation, I looked in my closet and got out my purple t-shirt and my straight legged jeans then I grabbed my purple Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and got my bag and took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and went into the kitchen and my aunt was standing there smiling

"You ready for your first day at your brand new school?" she said "Yeah, I am" I said trying to hide my reluctance but it didn't work again

"I know you're nervous but it'll be ok" she said as she came over to me and put her arm around me, I grabbed both our jackets and we walked out the door. I don't really like starting in a new school, because I got to make all new friends and when you walk in there, they all stare at you. So we walked out to the car and we got in, she turned the motor on in her 79 camaro, I personally like it, it's not like an ugly, rusty, pile of junk I wonder who fixed it for her.

"Aunty," I asked

"Yes" she answered keeping her eyes on the road

"Who restored this car for you, it looks great!" I said

"Well umm, oh the boy down the road from where Embry lives" she answered

"His name I think is Jacob Black" I turned my back to look back out the window

"Oh, okay."

I said as she pulled up into a big parking lot and at the top was a big brick red school building with little kids running around in the yard and the older kids hanging out by their cars trying to look cool, I giggled. I see them looking over at the car whispering to each other, I got out the car and said goodbye to my aunt. I walked up the path and through the parking lot with all eyes on me and whispers flowing in the wind. I heard someone call out to me; it was a male voice

"Hey!" I turned around and I saw a beautiful, tall, golden brown skinned boy running up to me, his hair was long, down his back and it was out and flowing in the wind as he ran up to me. As he got closer and closer I could see that he was smiling and that he had dimples, I kind of like dimples. He finally reached me

"Hey your the new girl right?" he said grinning

"Yeah, I am" I gave a weak smiled

"I'm Kevin!" He held his hand out for me to shake and I did

"My name is―" He cut me off

"Your Kathryn, I saw your name on the teacher's desk as I was leaving the classroom!" he smiled letting go of my hand. I looked at him for a minute, he was gorgeous, and his golden brown skin of his face was silky smooth like it was made of velvet. His eyes were light brown and they sparkled with excitement. He had to be about 6'3 and I could see his toned muscles pressing through his fitted tan jacket

"Come on and hang out with us!" He put his arm around me, I felt a rush of warmth wash over me when he touched me, and his body was kind of hot. We walked to the middle of the parking lot were a big chocolate brown van with A rainbow design on the doors, it wasn't tacky, but pretty. There were two girls and two other boys all gathered around the van.

"This is Kathryn you guys, the new girl!" he bounced and they waved at me, I waved back and smiled.

"We know you told us a bout a million times!" Kevin shot the other boy a nasty look, I giggled

"Okay this is ma man Maurice and this is ma other man Devon!" they smiled, Maurice came to about Kevin's eyes, Kevin was the tallest of the two boys. Maurice skin was a smooth shiny shade of bronze and he was also beautiful like Kevin. His long brown hair was tide into a ponytail held together by a rubber band with stray hairs falling across his face like thin ribbons. He had on a dark green jacket and I could see his defined chest pressing through the white shirt he wore underneath. I looked at his face and it was smooth and clear like Kevin's, then I rolled my eyes up to his and they were chocolate brown and lit up from the sunlight peeking through the clouds.

Devon, he came to about Kevin's nose, his skin was the color of copper, and it was smooth and silky. His face was prominent yet soft and his eyes were a dark honey, they were beautiful. He was husker than Maurice because he was slightly shorter, so his body looked even more defined.

"And these to sexy mamma seta's are Mariah and Kira!" they smiled too. Mariah was a short and curvy, wearing a leather jacket a striped t-shirt and jeans, she had light brown skin and her hair was long and came to the middle of her back like mine but it was dirty blond with smaller curls and mine was dark brown with bigger curls. Her face was clear like the others and smooth; her eyes were light brown like Kevin's. Kira was tall and slender, she had on a hoodie, denim jacket and a t-shirt with jeans, her skin was a chestnut color, and her hair was dark brown, pined up into a fountain like pony tale. I glanced at her face and then my eyes rolled to hers, they were bright hazel and shown without any light.

They were beautiful. We sat in the parking lot, talking and laughing, the bell rang and we all walked inside with the other kids. Kevin, Maurice, and Devon walked in front of me, Kira and Mariah messing with random kids walking by. Kira and Mariah sat down in the back with the boys and Mariah motioned me to come and sit with them. I walked into the class room and started to the back of the class, every eye was on me as I knew they would.

I slipped through the ails and jumped into the first empty seat I saw near Kevin and the rest and hid my face in my book. The teacher walked in and put a stack of books on here cluttered desk and sat her bag beside it. She stood in front of the board and wrote _Mrs. Julius_ on it, and turned around and smiled

"My name I Mrs. Julius and the reason I say this is that we have a new student!" she said exited and every eye in the class whipped around to look at me.

"Kathryn can you come up to the front of the class please?" I looked at her like do I have to and she replied with a nod. I slowly made my was to the front of the class and stood of the side of the desk and gave her a shy look.

"So tell us your name, how old you are and where you're from!" she bubbled

"Umm my name is Kathryn, I'm 16 and I'm from Philadelphia" I said shyly

"Oh, okay so what do you like to for fun Kathryn?" I didn't dare look out into the class knowing what would meet my eyes if I did. I cleared the lump in my throat and took a deep breath then I began

"Umm, I like to sing, play my guitar, read write―" she cut me off

"Oh you read and write, what do you like to write?!" she shouted, I bit my bottom lip and continued

"Umm I writ stories but there's no particular genre that I stay on, it's pretty much whatever comes to me and I roll with it" I gave a weak smile.

"Well that's just wonderful Kathryn!" I looked at her and she nodded knowing that I wanted to disappear again, so I made my way hopefully for the last time to the back of the room to sit down, I slumped in my and covered my face with my book. The day went by pretty quickly; we all walked out of the school building into the parking lot. I walked to the edge of the parking lot to wait for my aunt after waving goodbye to everyone. I looked around taking in the beautiful scenery that surrounded the school then as I turned my head to look I saw Kevin running up to me. He reached me and said

"Hey Kat do you need a ride home, cause I'd give you one if you wanted me to" he said tripping over himself, I giggled softly, he blushed.

"Umm, no, my aunt is coming to pick me up" I said seeing his face deflate a little

"But maybe tomorrow!" I flashed him a sweet smile saw his face flush and brighten back up

"Okay, oh! Do you think you would maybe want to go to La Push with us tomorrow?" he asked me pleading with his eyes, I paused for a minute thinking about the beautiful creature that looked at me on that very beach

"Sure, I would love to go with you guys!" I said exited he beamed

"Cool, come to school tomorrow with the stuff you want to take with you and when you get here put it in my truck and we'll drive there after school!" I nodded and smiled just then I heard a car pull up behind me and the honking of a horn, it was my aunt. I waved bye to Kevin and got in the car, my aunt had a smirk on her face and was looking at me I turned my head around to look out the window and I felt her eyes burning into the back of my neck, I turned my head around slowly and to see that she was still looking at me with that smirk

"What?!" I yelled finally breaking the silence

"Nothing, who was the guy u where talking to?" I shrugged my shoulders and twiddled my thumbs

"Oh okay he was cute, do you like him?!" I looked at her like she was crazy

"No, he's just a friend I guess!" she held her hands up in surrender, cracking up at my blushing face

"Okay, okay sorry!" I flashed another look and smiled then turned my head to look back out the window. We got home and I went strait to my, I put my bag down near the door and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling for a minute then got up and I remembered the little song on my aunt's mantle in the wooden frame, I went to go get it, sat in my room and tried to play it. I kind of got the hang of it, but it's still a little scratchy. I walked into the hallway to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, I opened the fridge and it was filled with almost all the stuff I love to eat. I got out a box of tacos and opened the box then put them in the microwave then I leaned against the counter and waited for them to be done.

I glanced over my aunt's quaint little house and smiled then heard a light snoring and I noticed that TV was on, then I saw my aunt with her head tilted back of the backrest of the couch knocked out sleep, must have been a long day. I nudged her to wake her up and helped her to her room pulled back the covers and she got then I was about to say goodnight but she was already asleep. I went back into the kitchen and got my food, I put all of the tacos that were in the box on a plate and put salsa on them and gobbled them all down one by one, I don't know why or how my appetite has grown but I was hungry most of the time. I put my plate in the sink and then walked through the hallway to my room and closed the door. The only light in my room was the light coming from my window, the moonlight, I went to the window and the moon was huge, it was full and bright.

The moon always kind of captivates me, puts me in some what of a trance, I shook my head as if I were snapping out of something, then I took my clothes I had on today and put then into my hamper that she bought for my room, I went to my drawer and got out a undershirt and my plum colored shorts that I love so much and put them on. I got under the covers and sat there looking at the lines on my ceiling that came from the light coming from my window, I closed my eyes and a minute later I was running trough the woods, trees whipping past me in a blur, I heard a deep familiar voice in my head saying

_: Kitty, sweetie, I need you to go to the nearest clearing, sit there and wait for either me, Leah Clearwater, or Jacob Black._

_Me: Who are you?_

Before he could answer I was at the clearing and I stopped and sat on the grass

_Me: I'm there_

A new voice spoke it was deeper than the other

_: I'm almost near her; I can see her in the clearing I'll go in slowly so I won't scare here_

_: I'm almost there Kitty, Leah where are you?_

Then a female voice spoke, it was very sweet

_: I'm almost there to but I think Jacobs closer_

I sat there confused at the conversation in my head and then I heard the name '_Jacob'_ and gasped. I laid my head on the ground trying to block out all the voices in my head, I thought l was going crazy. I looked up at the trees above me, trying to calm myself, the sunlight was peeking through them, my eyes rolled to the ground and the sunlight was shining on the grass like a million diamonds. I heard a twig break in the distance; I stood up in alarm, then I saw a shadow in the trees. The figure was in the shape of and animal, so I thought it was that brown wolf from my dreams; I cocked my head in confusion, I was more intrigued than scared. I heard a loud cracking noise and saw a bright white light in the trees. The figure walked out of the trees completely revealing it self, it was a very tall, very handsome boy but I couldn't really see his face. My eyes widened at his beauty, but still with my guard up. He looked like he was going to speak and then.

Chapter2

I was awakened by my alarm clock blaring in my ears, I my heart was beating fast and I was breathing heavy. I touched my forehead and it was covered on sweat, I looked down at my hand then rolled my eyes to my arms, I was soaked. I took the bottom of my undershirt in my hands and started to wipe the sweat starting with my head, then my neck, then my arms. I stopped wiping and felt my skin, it was red hot. I ran to my bathroom, taking off my clothes, tossing them on the floor and getting in the shower. I stood under the water for a minute calming myself down, then I got out drying myself then putting on lotion and throwing on a white t-shirt, jeans, my boots and my brown leather jacket.

I got the stuff I wanted to take with me, my school bag then walking down the hall and into the living room. My aunt was sitting there watching the news waiting for me.

"Umm auntie can I ask you something?" I started

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" she answered with a sweet smile

"Can I go to La Push with my friends from school?" I asked

"Sure you can, you have what you want to take with you?" I sat down next to her

"Yes I do its right here!" I bubbled and she smiled at my enthusiasm

"Just tell me when you'll be back?" she said as she turned off the TV and got her things ready to leave the house. I got up getting my bags and walking to unlock the door and there was a key on a keychain with little pictures on it and it said in red letter '_La Push Washington' and I smiled. _

"Thanks auntie!" I said hugging her and she jumped and felt my arm then felt my head

"Kitty, do you feel alright, you're burning up!" she said fussing over me like a mother hen.

"I feel fine!" she felt my skin one more time and made a strange face then unlocked the door, grabbed her keys then walked to the car. I shrugged my shoulders, closed the door, locked it, and then walked to the car and got in. I spent most of the ride telling her who my friends were and there names. We got there fast and pulled into the school parking lot, I saw Kevin and the others laughing and joking, it's what they usually do. I got out of the car.

"I'll be home at like 7:00, ok" I said closing the door

"Okay sweetie have fun!" she shouted out the car window. I walked across the parking lot to his chocolate van; they all greeted me when I reached them.

"Hey Kat!" they all said as they shuffled around to make room for me. We sat there sat they doing what we usually do then the bell rang, everyone put there bags in the van and Kevin took my bag, smiled and put it in the van for me and walked into the school. The day went by a little slower than yesterday but it was ok. School ended and we all ran to the van and piled in. He pulled out of the parking lot and launched the van down the road, or at least it seemed like it to me. Maurice reached over to turn the radio up and now as the van was going down the road, it was vibrating.

We arrived at the beach and pulled into the parking lot. We all got out of the car and proceeded to gather around the car. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I looked around sure I would see my beautiful russet figure, but sadly I didn't. I dropped my head in disappointment and shuffled my feet from side to side. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I whipped around and it was Kevin, his face full of concern,

"Kat, are you ok?" he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Umm, yeah I'm ok" I answered the smiled.

"Let's go and sit with everybody else" he said then smiled and put his arm around me and he walked me over to everyone else. He released me from his arm. Devon got up so I could sit down. I sat down on the floor of the van and the door was open and my feet hung out onto the ground. Kevin sat down next to me, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Everyone was talking, joking, and telling stories. I was withdrawn like always. I was just sitting there thinking with my chin in my hands. I was thinking about the boy whose face and body was burned into my mind for some reason, but I didn't care I liked recalling his beautiful prominent features and his hard defined body glistening with water from the ocean, his hair wet also with little water droplets falling from it, my goodness! Let me stop, I'm getting myself excited. I sighed and Mariah said something to me breaking me out of my dream world.

"Kathryn, what's wrong sweetie?" Mariah asked me, I jumped blinking my eye rapidly.

"Huh?" I said looking at here strangely and lifting my chin off my hands

"Are you ok, you're over there all quit?" she said cracking a smile, I smiled to

"Oh no I was just thinking" we both chuckled

"Hey, Kat you want to go for a walk with me?" Kevin asked me getting up and holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"Sure" I smiled and followed him through the beach parking lot and down the path to the beach. I heard a faint ooh or two as we walked away but I ignored it and we continued down the beach.

"Kat, are you having a good time?" he asked smiling

"Yeah I am" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it didn't work. I was having fun I guess.

"What's wrong, while are you so quit?" he scrunching his face up in confusion and concern.

"And I know it's not just because your thinking, so don't say that" he gave out a small chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Well it's just cause I miss my cousin, and my aunt says he's doesn't stay home that much and I want to see, we used to be so close but when I moved we haven't kept in touch" I said looking at the ground and shifting my weight from foot to foot as I walked.

"Hey do you know my cousin, his name is Embry Call" I said anxious to know if he did.

"Yeah I know him we use to be really good friends him, me, this boy named Quil, and this boy named Jacob―" I cut him off

"Jacob, Jacob Black!" I said recognizing the name immediately

"Yeah, you know Jake?" he asked me surprised

"No, I just heard that name before, he fixed up my aunt's camaro and it looks great!" I answered him

"Yeah, Jake was really good with the mechanical stuff, but yeah we all were really cool with each other" he paused

"First it was Embry, then Jacob, then Quil" he said in low voice but I still heard him

"What, what happened to them?!" my voice went up three octaves, by this time we had stopped walking, he jumped and patted my shoulder them chuckled out loud

"Nothing happened, they just stopped hanging out and talking to me and started hanging with this guy named Sam Uley" his face tightened into a scowl

"Do you know why?" his face was still in the form of a scowl and he really seemed to be getting pissed off.

"NO!" he said sitting on a boulder, we walked near the cliff

"Okay, this one time me, Maurice, Devon, and Kira at the store, and they walked in and went to one of the ails, when they came out of the ail with a shit-lode of stuff we said hi, especially Kira because she likes your cousin, don't tell her I told you" we both chuckled

"But yeah we said hi and they just looked at us and walked away, we usually say hi to them and they either ignore us or give us looks" his voice sounded more and more pissed with each word.

"When the didn't answer this time I walked up to Jake and said what the hell is wrong with you guys, we say hi to you all the time and you just brush us off what the fuck is up with that dude?!" he explained to me, I was standing there astonished at their behaviors.

"Wow, that's crazy so what Jake say?" I asked, very much into the story

"Hell yeah it is, but he looked at me and then said all rude, hi, that sent me off the edge an he knew it, so he got up in my face and glared at me as if to say do something but I didn't want to kick his ass because he's my friend, we grew up together and I'm not going to say hi to you and you don't return the greeting" he continued

"But I wasn't going to back down either, why should I, I'm not a punk, so we stood there in each others faces and glared at back and forth, his body started to tremble with rage and Sam came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, he told him to calm down, and now is not the time for this or something like that and Maurice grabbed me and pulled me back and he was like yeah man he's not worth it so I backed down and they left the store" his voice was calmer now and my face was stunned at what he just told me.

"That doesn't make any sense, what was Embry doing?" I asked still shocked

"He was just standing there his eyes as a mater of fact all their eyes were full of resentment and hostility, it made me very uneasy and you know what I thought I heard them growling you know like a dog growl" his tone was totally calm now but I was wondering why my favorite cousin who was so nice and protecting, of me at least. When he bent over to tie his shoes, I heard some rustling in the forest behind us, my head whirled around to look and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was the wolf from my dreams, I gasped.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?!" he said jumping to his feet, face painted with worry and concern. I turned back around still dazed at what I just saw.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just thought I saw something" gave him a reassuring smile and he calmed down and smiled back.

"We should get back to the van because it's getting dark" he said giving me the sweetest smile. We gazed into each others eyes, he leaned in a little and then a little more and then a little more, as I looked into his eye I could see the desire flashed in them, by now he was so close to my face I could feel his desire to kiss me radiate off his skin it made me a little uneasy because I don't think I'm ready to start dating again. But then I don't know he is cute. Just then I heard more rustling, my head whipped around and I saw a flash of gray and black in the woods behind us, I turned back around and Kevin had a frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong, why do you keep seeing things?" he said

"My bad, I just thought I saw something again" I gave an embarrassed smile and he smiled back shaking his head.

"Well, we better get back it's already dark and I think it's about to rain" he gave me that smile again and I flushed. We started walking back, blushing and smiling at each other, I have know idea why he made me blush but he does.

"So, you ok now when you told me that story, you seemed a little pissed"

I teased.

"No, I'm cool you know he just kind of pissed me off that day" he chuckled

"Well they can't be that bad, maybe it's a reason why they acted that way, especially my cousin" I said, he shrugged his shoulders

"Well, my dad says that they and Sam are the greatest that they help and protect everyone in the res. You want to know what he had a nerve to tell me!" he stopped again and I stopped to.

"What did he say?" I giggled

"He said that soon I was going to hang out with them and stuff, I said oh hell no, well I didn't say it out loud but I have him a look, he said you'll see and you will like it, I said whatever and walked away" he chuckled a little and we started walking again. We could see the guys waving flashlights in the air and I smelled the rain coming. I heard the thunder and felt the rain drops on my face as I looked up into the dark sky with little stripes of orange and pink across the horizon. It was drizzling so he took off his jacket and put it over my head before the drops came down harder and we ran to the car. We scampered around trying clean up and get in the van, we were all laughing at how wet we got.

After we all stopped laughing, it was quit in the van. Mariah leaned over to me and said

"Hey, Kathryn how was your walk with Kev?" she giggled

"It was ok I guess, why?" I blushed

"Nothing ya'll just acted like you were having a blast" she started to laugh and so did Kira, Devon was behind us chuckling and Maurice was poking and teasing Kevin in the front. We all started laughing again especially me and Kevin.

"No, it was fun I guess, she's really cool" he said trying to catch his breath, I he glanced at me and I flushed, everyone busted out laughing. I put my hands over my face as Mariah was teasing me. First we dropped off Kira, then Devon, then Mariah and then Maurice. I got out and hugged Maurice then got in the front seat. I looked out the window like I always do, looking at the raindrops trickle down the window. I noticed Kevin was slipping me little looks while he was driving

"So Kat, did you have fun with us today?" he asked me keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I did Kevin, you guys are so funny!" I said flashing a wide smile and turned my head back to the window

"Good, good, I'm glad you had a good time!" he said as we pulled up to my little house.

"Stay there" he said getting out of the van and walking over to my side then opening the door and I got out.

"Thank you kind sir!" I said mockingly, he chuckled

"Your welcome ma lady!" I chuckled too and he held his arm out for me and I laced mine through and he walked me to my door. He stood and waited while I opened the door, I turned around to see him smiling at me revealing his dimples and his eyes sparkling in the dim porch light. My face flushed. He took hold of my hand and looked deep into my eyes them spoke softly.

"I'm really glad you had a good time with us today you know" he said

"Yeah, you guys were so funny, why I wasn't suppose to have a good time?" I teased

"No, really, we just wanted you to feel welcome and safe with us you know, since it's your first time coming here an all, we wanted to make a good impression" he blushed a little and I nodded and smiled

"Especially me" he said even softer, his face fully red, I giggled

"Thank you" I said softly and started blushing too. He looked at me with what looked to me like desire and I got that uneasy feeling but it wasn't like before, it was calmer. Then he did something that I don't know if I was ready for, he kissed me on the cheek. It shocked the hell out of me, as he moved away from my cheek, and he smiled at my reaction. I was speechless then my face softened. I can't believe he kissed me, Kevin likes me.

I wasn't ready for that but it was still nice I hope he can understand that I can't be with him in that ways, because of a previous long term relationship and a terrible heart break. As he walked away he suddenly turned around and said.

"Goodnight Kathryn" he said in the sexiest tone and I gave a sweet smile and turned around and walked into my house. I closed the door and peeked out the blinds to watch him drive away, I knew he wanted to kiss me but it still shocked me. Only the kitchen light was on in the house I guess she left it on for me but I thought she would be home, anyway I went into my room put my bag down and took my clothes off and put them in the hamper. Then I took a shower and put on my undershirt and plum shorts, then I walked through the hall way and went to the kitchen and got some food I was starving. I got it and went into the living room and turned the TV on, this old movie was on called the 'Wolf man' it looked cool so I watched it.

A smell hit my nose and I opened my eyes jumping up, I guess I fell asleep on the couch. The smell happened to me eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes and I smelled cheese so it had to be cheese on the eggs just how I like it. I ran through the doorway that separated the living room and the kitchen, my aunt was standing there smiling with a big plate with six pancakes, four strips of turkey bacon, five turkey sausage links, and it had to be about four eggs with melted cheese on them. I ran over to the table joyfully and sat down, she sat the plate on the table and as soon as it hit the wood I began wolfing it down. She sat down with her plate and started eating to.

"So, auntie are you okay because I was kind of worried about you last night?" I said trying to clear my mouth.

"Oh I was in another counsel meeting and it ran a little late so I stayed over someone's house" she said nonchalantly

"Oh okay just asking" I smiled and she smiled back. After inhaling all the food on my plate I put my dish in the sink and walked into my room. I sat on the bed and pick up my guitar at the foot of it and started playing the old Quiluete song that I took from my aunt's mantle. I practiced for like three or four hours and by that time it was dinner. So I got up not knowing if she cooked anything, I walked into the kitchen and got to burritos and heated them up then put them on a plate and walked into the living room where my aunt was watching some movie so in decided to join her. We watched it till it was dark outside, so we both went into our rooms and close the door. I sat on my bed and played my guitar some more until I was tried and then I went to sleep.

Chapter3

Two months and a couple days went by, I went to school and came home, hung out with my friends and homework, you know the usual! I've been having the same dream every night, where I am running through the woods and hearing the conversation in my head, then stopping in the opening. The handsome boy the emerged from the shadows and startled me. He was gorgeous with caramelized skin over his hard, defined muscles that shown in the sunlight. But the thing that drives me crazy is that I always wake up or I can't see his face because of the shade of the trees and then he always looks like he going to speak and I wake up, its so nerve racking.

I got up and went into the bathroom and looked into the big mirror above my sink. I started felling my face, then my arms, then my stomach. I stood there looking for a minute; I noticed that I looked older, like 19 or 20 years older, and I looked a couple feet taller, about 6 feet tall. I've been shaking off all these weird things that are happening to me lately. I took off what I had on and got into the shower, I put some of my lavender smelled soap on my purple bath pouf and washed myself then rinsed off. I got out of the shower and walked into my room and closed the door.

I sat on my bed and put lotion on, and then I got up and went to my closet, but my towel fell and since it was just me and my aunt living here I just left it there. I picked out a brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and got my denim jacket that goes with it and then I got my calf-high brown suede boots. I heard a rustle outside my window, it sounded like something big, like a dog so I grabbed my towel and ran to the window to see what was there, it wasn't anything there. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my underwear drawer then I got out a bra and panties, I put them on and then my clothes. I glanced at the my alarm clock and it said 7:13 so I quickly got my bag and ran into the living room, my aunt was sitting there watching the morning news waiting for me like she always does.

She got up and turned the TV off and grabbed the keys and we both ran out the door and got into the car. She started the car and we drove off to take me to school.

"School starts at like 8:30 so we don't have to rush" I said to her fumbling with my schoolbag

"I know, but I know you like hanging out with your friends so I like to get you there early so you can, and plus I don't want any reason for you to be tardy" she said keeping her eyes on the road

"Oh okay, that's cool" I said smiling and then looked out the window. We got to my school and I saw the guys hanging out around the van, Devon was texting on his phone, Kira was sitting in the van looking around the parking lot, Maurice was messing with Mariah, poking and bumping her as she returned them with hits and kicks, and Kevin was sitting in his driver's seat with his legs hanging out the door talking on the phone. My aunt stopped the car and I said bye and got out. I walked up to them smiling from ear to ear and sitting next to Kira.

"Hey Kat, how you?" she asked

"Oh I'm okay, Kira what's today's date?" I mused glancing over the parking lot

"It's Wednesday, May 13th" she answered looking at her cell phone.

"Oh okay, thanks" I said punching Kevin's leg and chuckled, he kicked back but missed. He smiled and went back to talking on the phone. We sat there waiting for the bell to ring, Kevin was on the phone most of the time Kira and I were talking and Maurice and Mariah of course were flirting, poking and hitting each other, I don't know why they just don't go out on a date and get it over with. The bell rang and we got up and got our things, Kevin closed and locked his van and we walked into the school. I reached into my bag and turned my phone off, so did everyone around me except for Devon and continued down the hall to home room.

After home room, we went to Math class, Devon and Maurice were making jokes and funny noises in the back and we were giggling. They almost got in trouble but the teacher gave us a warning and a few stray giggles escaped our lips but the majority of the time we kept quit. Then we went to History class nothing really happened in there. Me, Mariah, Maurice and Kevin were sleep, Kira was drawing in her sketchbook and Devon was texting someone under the desk. The teacher said class dismissed and Devon hit Kevin on the back of the head and nudged Mariah because they were closest to him and Kira nudged me and Maurice because she was close to us, we got up and went to our lockers to get ready for lunch.

We walked through the hall and into the cafeteria to get lunch so we can go out side into the school yard because today was very warm and nice. We got in line and from what I could see we were having hot dogs, corn, fruit salad or tossed salad. When I got to the hot dogs I picked up three of them, put them on my tray, then I picked up the big serving spoon and put five spoon fills of corn on the tray then I picked up the bowl of fruit salad and proceeded outside to the table, I saw Kira and Kevin sitting down already they looked at my plate weird when I sat down next to them.

"What?!" I shouted wondering why they were staring at me

"Kat, sweetie don't you think that's a lot of food?" she asked with an uncertain look on her face. Kevin did too.

"No, it's perfect I'm starving!" I said stuffing food into my mouth. Maurice, Devon and Mariah then came to sit down and looked in aw as I was wolfing down food. I was done accept for my bowl of fruit salad, so I sat back and looked at everyone at my table just dumfounded as I slipped peaces of fruit into my mouth. They shook their heads and resumed what they were doing before. I finished my fruit bowl and put it on my tray then went to dump it and put it back on the pile.

Lunchtime was over and Kira was still asking how in the hell did I eat all of that and didn't get sick, I kept telling her that I didn't know I was just hungrier than usual. We had to go to P.E. so we went to our lockers and got out gym clothes, put them on in the locker room and went outside. We had to play baseball, and I won't lie I had fun but I noticed that I run so much faster then any other girl in my class, and that's kind of weird because I was like the fifth or sixth fastest girl in the class maybe even seventh. After the game we went back to the locker room took showers and put our clothes on, then went to Science class. The teacher wasn't teaching anything interesting, it was review, so I just wrote a song in my note book.

We walked out of the class and walked down the corridor to our home room so we could be dismissed. I picked up the stuff I had in my chair and walked out to wait in Kevin's van for my aunt like I always did. We walked out the school building and sat in his van, Maurice opened it for us because Kevin was on the phone. He came running out of the building cussing.

"God damnit, that prick!" he reached the van fuming

"What's wrong man?!" Maurice jumped to his feet

"My brother saw Sam and his faggot crew at the store and Embry and Paul said something smart to him under their breath and my brother was going to kick their asses but his girlfriend stopped him and he walked away but they were still saying shit when he walked away!" he sputtered with anger.

"Kevin, calm down, it's not that serious!" I said putting my arms around to restrain him and calm him down.

"No, I'm tired of their shit, when I see Jacob, Paul, or any of them I'm going to go off, especially fucking Jacob!" he shouted.

"And what do you mean it's not that serious, that bitch ass cousin of yours was the one who started it and he always had a smart mouth, I hope you don't turn out like him later on, oh and when I see him, he will catch the brunt of all my anger towards them, I just hope your are not there to see it" he pulled away from me and I looked stunned at what he just said to me, looking into his eyes and I saw all this rage and anger flashing in them. I stepped back my face screwing up into the worst kind of glare and I stared at him with it for so long I felt the muscles in my face start to tingle them burn so I turned around and walked to the end of the parking lot to wait for my aunt. They tried to call me back but I kept walking Kira came running after me calling me. My aunt pulled up, and just before I could open the door she gently grabbed my arm and I whipped around with the same grimace that looked permanently stuck on my face.

"Kathryn, he was just mad he didn't mean to say that!" she said breathily

"That's bullshit he shouldn't have said that about me or my cousin, for all I care he can kiss my ass" I snapped and her face dropped a little

"I'll see you tomorrow Kira" I turned around and opened the door, got in and slammed it. My aunt looked worried

"What happened honey?!" she said worriedly

"Auntie please I don't want to talk about it!" I said hopping she would listen and she did, she just put her eyes up front and pulled out of the parking lot with worry imprinted in the wrinkles on her forehead. We got to the house; I got out of the car, closed the door and walked up the path onto the porch. I got out my keys and opened the door then went strait to my room and closed the door. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped on my bed; I took my pillow, put it over my face and screamed. I was so pissed at Kevin how could he say that to me or about someone in my family, he's said that to the wrong person!

I sat there for a while thinking about it and I calmed down. The sun had gone down so I got up and went to my desk to turn the light on and do my homework. Before I sat down to start I got the clothes I wanted to sleep in and put them on the bed. I walked into my bathroom, turned the shower on, took my clothes off and put them into the hamper then got in. I was in the shower for about six or seven minutes.

I turned off the water and the light, then walked into my room, I sat on the bed to put lotion on and then I put on my undershirt and my basketball shorts which are like the shorts that basketball players were thus the name basket ball shorts. I went to my desk and started on math first because it was my least favorite subject, when I was done that I did history, then home room/ English and Writing home work and last I did science which was the easiest, at least I thought it was. I put my books in their bag and turned my desk light off then walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and got in. I reached over and turned the side table lamp off then rested my head on the pillow. My eyes glancing at the clock on the table and it said 9:27, I don't usually go to bed until like ten or eleven but I was surprisingly tired. I lay there just staring at my ceiling, my eyes began to slowly close, next thing I knew I was asleep.

I woke up in the same way I always did, sweat soaked my whole body and my skin on fire. I looked at the clock and it was 4:46 in the morning, I never wake up this time of morning, I got up and went into the bathroom took my shower and then went to go and find clothes. I just threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my boots; I grabbed my guitar and walked out my room. I went through the hall, then through the living room, then to the glass sliding doors and outside on the side porch that wrapped around to the back of the house. I stood there just looking around but it was still dark so I went back inside and sat on the couch then turned the TV on.

I turned on the comedy channel because after what happened to me yesterday I need to laugh. I watch it until 5:30 something and I tuned it off, then got up, picked up my guitar and went to sit outside. I sat on the first step and started playing as I watched the sun come up. I played one of my old songs and my old Quileute song and the one I wrote today, the sun was high in the sky. I marveled at all the colors, the pinks, oranges, the purples and even the reds. I was tired of playing so I went in the house and closed the sliding doors; I went strait to the kitchen and started cooking, I cooked eggs, sausage, and toast.

I walked into my aunt's room and nudged my aunt to wake up.

"Wake up auntie!" I said sitting on the bed

"Mmmh, oh okay, what time is it?" she said whipping the sleep out her eyes

"It's about 6:57 am" I answered

"Oh, okay, you okay" she said clearing her throat

"Umm yeah, I'm okay, it was just a little conflict but it's resolved" I said

"Thanks for not bringing it up, your awesome!" I said giving a small appreciative smile

"No problem, I figured you would sort it out yourself" she said kissing me on my forehead. Then she pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

"I'll go wait for you in the kitchen, oh and I made breakfast" I said walking out of the room and closing the door. I walked in to the kitchen and sat down in front of my big plate and began to scarf down food like I always do. She came in the kitchen about ten minutes later and sat down and ate her food, we both finished and put the plates in the sink and walked out the door. We got in the car and drove to my school, she drove up the road and to the end of the parking lot, I got out said goodbye like I always do and started up to the school. Kira and Mariah ran up and put their arms through mine and walked me into the school, I gave them both looks but they returned a look that said don't say anything just walk, so I did. We walked into the school

I hung out with Kira and Mariah all day and they never mentioned what happened yesterday, and that's why I love them. The day went fast though and I didn't say anything to Kevin or any of the boys, he just kept looking at me the whole day but I didn't look at him. I was quieter than I usually am. We walked out of the school and they stopped.

"Hey Kathryn?" Mariah said

"What's up?!" I answered

"You want to go to La Push with us like we usually do?" she asked hoping I would say yes, they seemed to really like me and it's been at least three months since I met them and they treat me really well even Kevin and the boys. I'm not even mad a Kevin anymore but I won't let him know that or the girls but I think they can tell.

"Sure, that would awesome!" that was the only thing I said today that were I sounded enthusiastic. I loved going to the beach me and my family practically live on the beach, we go there all the time, I loved sitting on the beach with the ocean air blowing through my hair and feeling the sand between my toes. And I really did like going to La Push with them, they are so funny and cool, I always have a blast with them.

"Great!" their faces lit up and I smiled

"We will see you at school tomorrow!" Kira said

"And I'll drive!" Mariah said knowing what I was thinking, as you know we always ride in Kevin's van and because of recent events they know that I don't want to hang out with Kevin write now, he can be near but I'm just not saying anything to him. I know we will make up later but as for now, silent treatment. I said goodbye to them and walked to the edge of the parking lot like I always do when I'm not chilling in Kevin's van, my aunt pulled up a couple minutes later and I got in the car surprisingly happy, she looked surprised.

"You okay babe?" she said with wide eyes

"Yeah, I'm great!" I answered

"Oh okay, I'm glad" she said putting her eyes on the road and pulling off. We got home and I got out of the car and ran up the walkway onto the porch, I pulled out my keys and opened the door then walked in and went strait to my room like I always do and sat my bag next to my desk so I can start my home work. I walked to my drawer and got out my big purple t-shirt then put it on the bed. I took my close off and put the big shirt on, and then I sat down at my desk and started on my homework. I did it in the order I usually do, Math, History, English, we had Heath today instead of gym and lastly Science. I was done with my homework at 7:22, so I put my books back in the bag and went too started to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I got my food and walked back into my room and closed the door. I went to my right bedside table and turned the radio on my little lavender alarm clock, I found the station I liked and sat on my bed then sat down and ate. When I was done I put the plate on my desk and laid down on my bed, my mind wondered to my beautiful figure that I oh so loved to recall in my mind. His toned and prominent body glistening in the sunlight and making me melt. Also his strapping features were wonderful, well what I could see anyway.

For some reason I felt drawn to him like I needed to find him, I want to touch, feel, kiss, taste, I just wanted to be around him. I felt a liquid heat form in my stomach and move downward and come out through my legs. I slid my hands down my body, caressing my stomach and my waist, then sliding my big t-shirt up and stroked my bare skin letting out little moans as I moved my hands downward towards were the heat was coming from. I spread my legs and put my hands between them, then down in my underwear. I groaned when I slid my middle finger between my slick folds, I started rubbing in a circular motion on my clit.

I started to rub faster thinking about me touching, caressing, kissing, sucking, tasting the beautiful figure that I call mine, I let out little moans and whimpers as I rubbed faster and faster getting closer to my climax. Moments later it hit, my body arched as the orgasm ripped through me making me scream in pleasure, my body shuddered and trembled as I came back down then slid my hands out of my panties and on to my stomach panting trying to catch my breath. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower, I never ever felt like that before in my life, that was amazing. I got out of the shower and put my t-shirt back on then went to my room and lay down in my bed, staring at the ceiling like I always do. Eyes drooping and finally closing, I was exhausted from my orgasm that I feel right asleep within minutes.

I woke up sweating like I always do, I had that dream that I've been having for months now, I just keep a towel next to my bed so I can dry myself off when I wake up. I got out of the bed but something was different this morning, everything was hurting, I dropped to my knees clenching my head I sat there for a while then when the pain ebbed I stood up. I stumbled to the hall closet and got a washcloth then went into the bathroom, took the shirt I slept in off and wash my face, arms, chest, legs, and back. I hung the cloth up on my towel rack and went into my room to put clothes on, I wasn't hurting that bad anymore, actually it seemed like it went away, I put on my jeans, a yellow t-shirt, my yellow and brown sneakers then picked up my bag and my jacket then walked into the living room where my aunt was watching the morning news on TV like she always does before she takes me to school, I said good morning and then we walked outside and got into the car and drove off. We go to my school fast; it's only a couple miles from her house, I said goodbye and closed the door then I made my way to Kira who was standing at the end of the near the little bushes that surrounded the parking lot. I walked up to her and hugged her then she gave Mariah a look and she pried herself from Maurice then followed us into the school.

Chapter4

The day went by very fast like yesterday; we walked out of the school to Mariah's and me and Kira got in, she got into the front seat and I got into the back. Mariah went over to Maurice and told him and the boys that we would meet then there, a few minutes later the door opened and she got in the drivers seat and started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot and down the road to the beach, Kira turned the radio on.

"Oh I love this song!" Mariah screamed and started dancing, Kira was dancing to. The song was kind of catchy so I sated dancing too. We danced and sung all the way down the road, they are so funny because neither of them could sing but they did anyway. We arrived at the beach and she pulled into the parking lot and into a spot then turned the car off and we just sat there waiting for the boys. You already know I'm going to be even more withdrawn from everyone for obvious reasons but still be apart of the group. We all got out of the car and looked for the boys, all of a sudden the pain that I thought went away this morning came back all at once and I hunched over holding onto the car.

"Kathryn what's wrong sweetie?!" Mariah screamed coming closer and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Damn, your skin is burning up, are you sick babe?!" she said still screaming

"No, my body is a little sore, I think its cramps, can you take me home?" I struggled but finally said, I lied the pain was killing me but I didn't want them, she and Kira were freaking out, Mariah got into the car and Kira was about to get in but Mariah told her to stay here and wait for the guys so she stepped back from the car and Mariah stepped on the gas and flew out of the parking lot and onto the road. Thank go the beach wasn't that far from my house.

"Hang in there Kat, I'm almost there" she said a little calmer this time, she pulled up to my house and I got out then closed the door and started up the steps, I had no idea why I was hurting this bad but I was.

"Kathryn are you going to be ok?!" she yelled worried out of the car window

"I'll be fine, you go have fun ok, I'm just going to lie down ok" I yelled back and she gave another worried look and I motioned her to go and she reluctantly pulled off. That pissed me off for some reason, I tried to go up the steps but I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, trembling profusely with rage. Just then I heard a loud noise like and explosion and the next thing I knew I was running towards the woods in my back yard, I reached the woods and I was running really fast, faster than a usual human because of how fast the trees were going by me. As I was running I hear a deep familiar male voice in my head and it said:

_: Kitty, sweetie, I need you to go to the nearest clearing and wait for either me, Leah Clearwater, or Jack Black_

_: Who are you?_

Before he could answer I was at the clearing, I stopped and sat down on the grass

_: I am there_

A new voice spoke it was deep and lovely

_: I'm almost near her I can see her in the clearing, I'll go in slow so I won't scare her_

_: I'm almost there Kitty, Leah were are you?_

A female voice spoke now and it was sweet and velvety I supposed it was Leah's voice

_: I'm almost there too_

_: Do you have clothes for her?_

_: Yes, I've go them_

I sat there in confusion at the conversation in my head, I laid my head on the ground trying to block out the voices in my head, I thought I was going crazy. I looked up at the trees trying to calm myself, the sunlight was peeking through them then I looked at the ground, the sunlight was shining of the grass like a million diamonds. I heard a twig break in the distance I stood up in alarm. Then I saw a shadow in the trees, this looked all too familiar, I know! This was from my dream, the trees, the sunlight shining off the ground I knew what came next after that, my heart began to race.

I heard an exploding noise much like the one I heard earlier and a white light, then a tall figure emerged from the shadows a little bit more. It was a boy, a tall, handsome boy he walked a little bit further toward me, all that was showing was from the neck down then he stopped dead in his tracks, my eyes went strait to his body, glowing from the sunlight that hit it. Just then another boy crashed through the trees, his face was familiar his feet skidded on the ground and he stopped her turned to look at me, as soon as we made I contact I knew who it was.

A big grin formed on his face I ran and tackled him, he was laughing and I think I was licking his face, whatever. I got off of him and them a girl came running through the trees she had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled at me and motioned me to follow her so I did; she said something that confused the hell out of me

"Kathryn, my name is Leah Clearwater and I need you to do something for me" she said, I cocked my head to the side in confusion

I need you to concentrate on phasing back, just think about something that pisses you off, you really need to do that for me and we will explain everything" she said, what the hell is she talking about but I figured I try to do what she said so she can tell me what the hell is going on. I try to concentrate and thought about how I felt when Kevin said what he said to me about me and my cousin, and then I exploded next thing I knew I was eye height with Leah and she smiled at me.

"Amazing, you did that very fast, that's very special Kathryn!" she said hugging me

"Now put this on and we'll go talk" she smiled handing me a blue shirt and tan shorts then she started back to the clearing. I quickly put the shirt and shorts and followed her; Embry was sitting on a rock waiting for us, he stood up with a serious look on his face.

"Sit down Kitty, we need to talk" he said as I sat down

"Kitty, you went through your first transformation today" he said and my face scrunched up in confusion

"My what, and into what?" I asked

"Into what we call the protectors, you know the stories I used to tell you when we were younger about our ancestors descending from wolves, and that they call these people the protectors that……" he paused trying to find the right words to say.

"We are werewolves and your one too sweetie, we protect humans from our enemy, the cold ones" Leah said, several emotions played across my face, I was just lost, my mind was blank it couldn't even piece this together.

"I'm a what?" I mused trying to think

"Yes sweetie you are and we need you because we hear of a threat going to attack and we need you to be ready" she said again, I gave her a dazed look as she held my face between her strong but gentle hands and spoke again

"Kathryn we know this is a bit much but you need to focus so we can train you, this is what we are made for" she said in a sweet tone now I snapped fully out of my trance and nodded

"Now were are going to go to Emily's house and give you some time to understand this ok" Embry said to me kissing me on my forehead

"Where is Jacob?" Leah said looking around, then me and Embry looked to, he was no were to be found

"I don't know, were did his mangy ass go, I'll go fined him and meet you back at Sam's house" Leah nodded and he smiled at me then took off running through the woods then I heard the same explosion and a howl we both smiled.

"It'll be ok Kitty, do you mind if I call you Kitty" she said putting one hand on my shoulder, I smiled and nodded she smiled back.

"Ok, now there is a wire in the pocket of your shorts, tie your clothes around your leg and then phase so we can be off" she said taking the wire out of her pocket and then stripping, I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see her I guess she tie her clothes to her leg because I heard her phase and I opened my eyes and there was a smallish grey wolf looking at my. She started walking towards the forest and I quickly took my clothes off and tied them, then I did what she told me to do to help me phase and when I did we took off into the woods.

_: Kitty, just keep your eyes on me and follow ok_

_: Ok_

We were going very fast, I was right on her tail; we had to have covered 40 miles. I could see a medium sized white house getting closer and closer, there were a lot of very tall boys sitting around where I guess a fire would be, laughing and talking, It had to be about 15 guys there. She stopped just at the edge of the forest and phased back into her human form, I did the same; we both put clothes on and started towards the house. By now the boys had all stopped talking and looked at us Leah didn't seem to notice, so I tried to ignore them too. We walked across the field and then up the steps into the house, all eyes were on me, they looked like they were in a trance, Leah stopped me and had a very serious look on her face then spoke.

"Kitty, I have to tell you something before we go in, my cousin Emily is in here and she is married to the other alpha wolf in the area, when he got mad one time he hurt her not on purpose but she has scares so try not to stare ok" her serious face faded away and a sweet smile appeared, I nodded and we walked in. The girl I assumed was Emily was steady cooking, there were about several platters on the little round table and the others on the counters, the house had the whole family vibe to it, I felt so warm here. The girl turned around and she was absolutely beautiful except for the right side of her face was scarred from her hairline to the bottom of her face with three thick, red scares that were healed. One scar pulled down the corner of her right eye, and another one twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent frown. I quickly averted my eyes to the platters, Leah went over and hugged her, then they both looked at me, Emily was in shock while Leah smiled.

"This is her?" she mused

"Yup, that's her" Leah said proudly

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?!" I said laughing

"Oh sorry honey, it's just amazing" she said

"What's amazing?" I said puzzled,

"Kitty sit down, I have more things to tell you" I sat down in one of the little chairs and Emily and Leah sat across from me.

"Kitty, you are the second female werewolf to ever be created that we know of so that's why they are all looking at you like that!" she said smiling

"Besides the fact that you are simply exquisite" Emily said making me blush, Emily got up and took four chickens out of the refrigerator and sat them on the counter and seasoned them.

"Can you ladies take the sandwiches out side and sit them on the picnic tables out there, thanks?" she asked we both said sure and I picked up the turkey and cheese platters that had to of had like 20 sandwiches total on there. She picked up the roast beef and we walked outside. It was dark outside and they had the fire going and a long spit was sitting on one of the tables. We sat the sandwiches on the table, and I took four and ate them. Not all the boys stared at my now, only some. We walked back into the house to get the salads, we got them and sat the on the same table.

Then before we walked back in to get the chicken, Leah went over to three of the guys and said something; I guess she told him to get the spit ready because we were going to bring the chickens out, she nodded and walked back over to me. I followed her back into the house and got the chicken, they were in a foil container. We carried them out to be cooked, were the fire was, three boys were holding the spit not that it was heavy but that it was kind of long. One of the boys was grinning in a goofy way and the other was giving me this smirk, Leah and I reached them and sat the containers on the ground.

"Here you go guys, there seasoned and ready!" she said cheerfully, and then the tallest one spoke.

"Hello Kathryn, I am Sam Uley, it's nice to finally meet you" he said flashing a wide smile and shaking my hand, holding it for a moment, and then letting it go.

"Nice to meet you Sam" I said in a low voice

"This is Seth, my little brother" she introduced him and he flushed, I smiled, I don't see how he can be her 'little brother' when he had to be about 6'3.

"And this one with the…..whip that smirk off your face Quil!" she yelled and his face went serious. I me and Seth chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Quil" I giggled and he gave an embarrassed smile then they started to put the chickens on the spit and Leah went around to introduce me to the 'family'. She walked me over to four guys sitting in a row talking and laughing but as soon as I walked up it got quiet.

"Hey guys, this is Kathryn" they waved at me kind of dazed, I waved back.

"Kitty this is Collin, Brady, Ethan and Noah" they all were tall and handsome but Collin and Brady looked younger and were shorter then Ethan and Noah. They all had on just cut off shorts and there beautiful russet skin was glowing from the fire. She walked me over to another set of boys that were just as beautiful, and I noticed that every boy's hair was cut short and I liked the hair cuts. I could see that the chickens were done and every boy was eating at least 2 ponds of food

"Hey, this is Kathryn" they waved and gave little side smiles, I waved and smiled back.

"Kathryn, this is Paul, Jared, Dylan, Elijah and Chris" they looked older and taller than the other bunch I met, but they had the same haircut and the same cut off jeans. Then I looked over Leah's shoulder and saw my cousin sitting next to three other guys I ran over there and hugged him.

"Hey Kitty!" he said as I detached myself from him grinning from ear to ear

"I see you meet most of the family, come meet the rest!" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the remaining three boys.

"This is Gavin and Xavier" they waved and smiled like the others did, just then the third guy walked up and stuck out his hand, I took it.

"I don't believe we've formally met, I'm Jacob" his velvety voice rain through my body giving me chills, when I took his hand and when our eyes met, I gasped and our eyes widened, I felt strange but all I know is that all that mattered was him, I wanted to just be next to him and never leave. We held onto each others hand for few moments, staring into each others eyes, just then Leah grabbed me and took me into the house, everyone looked at me until we disappeared into the house. Leah was cussing running her fingers through her crow-black hair.

"What?!" I screamed she answered a few moments later

"Wow, we didn't think this would happen to him again!" she said in a low voice, and then she went of into an indistinctive rant, pacing back and forth. I heard rustling out side and voices but I was worried about what happened between me a Jacob, Emily came out of one of the rooms, with worry and concern on her face when she saw Leah pacing.

"Leah what's wrong, what did I do?!" I screamed again she finally answered me

"Kathryn come sit down, you may not understand this at first but you will in time" she said in her serious voice.

Kathryn, Jacob imprinted on you" she said waiting to se what my answer would be.

"He what?" I said disorientation

"He imprinted on you Kitty, when a wolf transforms along with do his duties to the pack, the wolf also is looking for their soul mate or other half, and your Jacob's" she said and my face flickered with emotion.

"What freaked everyone out was that he imprinted before, we didn't know if you could do a second imprint" she continued, my face was still a little disorientation and confused but I seemed to curl up a smile on my face, Emily and Leah looked at each other and shook there heads. Leah grabbed a chair and sat down next to me on the right and Emily sat on the left of me and then Leah spoke again.

"What did you feel before I pulled you into the house?" she asked

"I felt like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, even more than me and that all I wanted was to be with him and never leave his side" I replied confused

"Yup, your stuck, he imprinted on you" her and Emily chuckled

"So that's why he left earlier, he couldn't handle it" she said under her breath but I heard her

"Why couldn't he handle it?" I asked

"Kitty, his imprint was a half human half bloodsucking spawn and she was a baby when it happened so when a wolf imprints on a young person and is like a brother or in our case sister to the person, the wolf waits until the person grows up and then they can have a romantic relationship," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Another one of those wolf things, Sam imprinted on me, you'll get use to it and love him more every second in every day honey, and it will hurt to be away from, but three or four months ago his imprinted and her family left for some reason and said he couldn't go with them, that killed him, he actually tried to kill himself a couple times because of her but he's some what recovered now and especially because you came along he will forget all about her and just be focused on you, give it some time ok" Emily said putting her arm around me.

"Yeah all this being sprung on you in one day, we have to give you some time for all this to settle in, I just hope this doesn't interfere with you training" Leah trailed off, getting up and pacing again.

"You know what you could do, you could let Jacob train her" Emily teased, I sat there lost in thought but Leah broke me out of it.

"Kitty, go get some rest and we'll talk in the morning ok" she said patting me on the shoulder and walking out of the door

"Come on sweetie, just try to get some rest ok" she said as she walked me into her yard long, narrow hall way and into one of the rooms. It was just the right size for me; it had a full-sized bed, to bedside tables with little white lamps on them. I said goodnight to Emily and laid down on the bed, it was so comfy. I laid there and all I could think about was Jacob, and was he ok, I just wanted to be with him right now. I was exhausted so I drifted off to sleep. My eyes opened in a huge field I looked up into the sky and the sky was a dark shade of burgundy, then my eyes moved to the brightest thing in the sky, it was the moon, it was bright crimson and all around me I heard growling and snarling.

Chapter5

I woke up and the bed was soaked with sweat but I wasn't the same dream, this dream was weirder than the other. I got up and ran through the hall, trough the kitchen and out the door; everyone was up standing around three boys that I didn't see earlier. I got out there and stood next to Leah her eyebrows were pressed together and her lips pursed.

"What's going on Lee Lee?" I whispered

"See the three guys over there, they just transformed an hour ago" she whispered back.

"Wow!" I said

"Yeah, that's very interesting because we are only created when our enemies are near or a threat and you and the boys were created today and who knows how many more will be created and who knows how many bloodsuckers are near" she said clenching her teeth together again. I glanced at the boys, the one on the left was taller than the other two, with long black hair down to the middle of his back, he had on the cut off jeans and the toned defined body that all the others had, the one in the middle had shorter hair like to his shoulders and one side was pressed behind his right ear. The one on the right had his hair short and spiky and he was shorter than the other two but still really tall. I glanced around the fire and saw Jacob sitting there in the shadows with the light from the fire flickering off his stunning features, he was staring at me, memorizing my frame and face, I almost forgot what I came out here to do, I snapped out of the trance I was in when I stared at his gorgeous face. I tapped Leah on the shoulder and motioned to her to follow me.

"I got something to tell you that I think would help" I said as we made our way to the porch and sat down.

"I have dreams" I said to her and there was a confused look on her face

"You have dreams, what kind of dreams Kitty" she asked

"The things in my dreams later on happen, like today, I dreamt that I was running trough the woods, you guys conversation in my head and me seeing Jacobs shadow but before he would walk into the light I would always wake up, and I've had these dreams since I was a kid but the one I just told you about just started when I came here" I continued

"You have premonition dreams?" she asked

"Yeah I think so, and I had a different one tonight, I was in a field and I looked in the sky and it was burgundy, the moon was bright scarlet and the other thing I heard was…." I paused

"You heard what?!" she said anxious moving closer; I took a deep breath and continued.

"I heard growls and snarls from both sides of the field" I said and her eyes widened then she got up and ran over to Sam. I guess she told him what I said and he froze then looked around in astonishment, Leah walked over and grabbed Jacob then pulled him over to were Sam was standing and told him what I said to her his eyes widened too and all three of them looked at me then started walking over to me. I felt like a freak, and I just thought it would help, the reached me and Leah spoke to me in a calm tone.

"Kitty, tell Sam and Jake what you saw in your dream" she said and I looked at her and she nodded and smiled letting me know it was ok.

"Umm, I was in a big field and I looked to the sky and it was dark burgundy and the moon was bright and red, and I heard growls and snarls from both sides of the field" I said softly, Sam was astonished and then he spoke.

"Kathryn that's amazing, you have these dreams, how long have you had them and have you ever had them when you were awake?"

"Well I've had the dreams since I was a kid but I think only once or twice I've had one when I was awake" I said more confident, I smiled nervously and Sam smiled at Leah. I glanced at Jacob and he was fixated on my face and now I was fixed on his. Sam and Leah rolled their eyes and walked over to the rest of the pack. They left me and Jacob locked in each other's gazes, he broke it by sitting down next to me and he had this goofy grin on his face that made me giggle.

"So….How's it going" he said shyly, it took me a minute to realize that he'd said something, I was so lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Umm, it's……it's been very weird" I said softly, he smiled and started into my eyes

"But I can tell you it hasn't been boring!" I said chuckling; he didn't catch it because he was lost in my eyes again.

"Your eyes are amazing, there're like the forest after it rains…….beautiful" he mused marveling at them, I was beet red and he blushed too. Just then Leah called Jacob over but he remained looking at me, so she came over and grabbed him and pulled him to the side. They started talking and I saw Jacob smile and he looked at me then his face fell a little, I guess he thought about the other girl. Leah put her arm on his shoulder and said something that made him perk up a bit and he went to go sit down on a blanket next to the fire. Leah called me over to her, she was smiling at me.

"You hanging in there Kitty?" she asked

"Yeah I'm ok, everything okay with you and the pack?" I investigated

"Yeah everything is good; Jacob and I were talking and I told him what you said about the whole imprinting thing and he was relieved that it didn't freak you out to much, and but we need you to try and see if you can make your vision appear when you are awake oh and also we need to get to training later today ok" she said and I nodded, she smiled but I was looking over her shoulder at Jacob who was staring back at me, all I wanted to do was be in his arms and she noticed so she put her hand on my shoulder, smiled and walked away. I started over to him and my heart began pounding in my chest and I was sweating, I finally reached him and he gave me that goofy grin that he gave before. My whole body was red.

"May I sit down?" I asked shyly

"Of course" he said moving over and patting the spot next to him, I sat down. He looked at me and then looked down, he just sat there not really saying anything, and I broke the silence.

"Jacob?" I said

"Yes" he answered lifting his head and looking at me

"I hope I helped, I feel bad I couldn't tell more" I said a little ashamed, his brows pushed together and looked at me like I was crazy

"Yes you helped, you helped a whole lot!" he said, he sounded surprised that I would say that. I looked down still feeling bad that I couldn't tell them more and help my new family. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to his face so that I was staring into his eyes.

"Kathryn, you are so special, we couldn't have ask for anyone better, you helped so much, and you need to have confidence in your self……because I do" he said moving closer to my face I could feel his breath on my face. He moved even closer and my breath caught, he softly pressed his lips to mine and I felt an electrical current flow through my body and into his and vice versa, I wanted more but I still don't think I'm ready for the physical part, I'll just get to know Jacob a little more before we do. He pulled away from my mouth and gazed into my eyes touching my swollen lips with his thumb.

"Wow" he said his voice husky

"Yeah, wow" I mused; he lay back on the blanket and pulled me so I lay on his chest and put one big arm around me, he kissed my head and was running his fingers through my curly hair and talked about everything as we watched the sun come up. I laid there listening to his heartbeat, I was in heaven, and it felt like there was nothing around us, and it was just him and me. We marveled as the sun rose from behind the trees, I wish that I could stay in his arms forever, but I got to get up and train today, it's so bogus. The sun was high in the sky and I knew that I would have to leave Jacob's arms soon; I traced little circles on his bare chest with my finger, his muscles were responding to my touch. Jacob and my world faded away when Leah came and tapped me.

"Kitty, we have to go train now" she said feeling bad that she had to take me away from my Jacob.

"Give me a minute, kay" I said missing him already and I haven't even left him, she walked over to the guys and waited for me. I turned to Jacob, he was looking a little discouraged, and I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips softly to his holding them there. He tangled his hand in my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss, I moaned against his lips, my heart beating fast and I felt his body shudder then he laid me down on the blanket our lips never leaving each other, he moved over me as our kisses grew more urgent, our tongues finding each other twisting and dancing around one another. I became lightheaded because of lack of oxygen. So I pulled my mouth away from his and put my head back on the blanket gasping for air as he rained kisses down my chin and to my neck licking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh.

"Jake I got to go baby, believe me I want to lay here and kiss you forever but I can't" I gasped, he placed a few more kisses on my neck then he stood up and held his hand out to help me up, I took it and stood up. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I do too but I know you have to go, I just don't want to let you go" he wined

"I don't either but I got to go or Leah is going to kick my ass, I'll see you after training kay!" I said kissing him quickly and then I ran over to where Leah was standing. I looked back a Jacob and he looked so sad, I wanted to go back but Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods with the boys. We all ran to a nearby clearing in human form, we run faster in wolf form than in human form, but we still run faster than a normal human. We got there; Leah and Sam taught us how to control our anger and our transforming, it was actually fun but I could barely focus because I missed Jacob so much, but I had to pay attention so I could learn as much as I could about this big change in my life. I was the only one other than Jacob that could change within seconds, I knew he was special, I really love him, I know I just meet him but I had a connection to him when I dreamed about him and I was always thinking about him when I had a clear mind, it would go right to him, anything about him.

We wanted to get back to Emily's house fast for dinner, so we striped, then phased and then took off through woods. I loved running, it was so exhilarating, I loved the wind running through my fur and I was having so much fun. I was running next to Logan he looked at me and I looked at him and we both smirked.

: You want to race Kitty?

: Sure, you're on Log!

He and I took off flying through the trees towards Sam and Emily's, I was in the lead but he caught up to me and I could see their white house in the distance and I sped up but he but he caught up again. We were neck and neck, we got to the clearing where there house is and as we came barreling out of the woods right before we even got near the house our bodies slammed against each other and we fell into one huge heap of tangled limbs. Me and Logan untangled ourselves, laughing in our heads and everyone around us were laughing really hard too, we ran into the woods and phased, put our clothes on and walked out still laughing, whipping the tears from our eyes. When we caught our breath from laughing, I looked around for my Jacob, I missed him so much today it hurt, our eyes locked and he stood up and ran over to me picking me up and swinging me around, with my lips pressed to his, kissing me hungrily.

"God I missed you!" he said breaking away from my mouth for air, his voice husky

"I missed you too, I could barely train without thinking about you or wanting to leave or wanting it to end so I could come back to you!" I said kissing his soft full lips once again. He smiled and put me down then he laced his fingers trough mine and we walked over to the table he was sitting at and he sat me on his lap putting his arms around me, I loved when he held me. Emily and Sam came out with about four big platters 2 of roast beef and the other 2 were turkey and cheese, Jacob and I took 6 sandwiches each and started inhaling them. While we were eating I told Jacob all about today and how much fun I had, I'm really starting to like this werewolf thing, and I love the running it makes me feel so alive. There is only one thing I don't really like and that is the bad temper, but if I keep working on it I'll be able to control it.

Jacob and I finished our sandwiches, walked over to where we sat this morning and laid down. As soon as my head hit the blanket, Jacob moved over me, drinking in my features, his eyes thick with lust. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips, holding them there for a moment and then the kiss became more urgent, I tangled my hands in his hair pulling him close, now his chest was pressed to mine and he rested most of his weight on his elbow. Our lips were moving completely in sync, I let our a little whimper as I opened my mouth letting his questing tongue in, our tongues twirling around each other as if they were making love. I needed air so I pulled away from his mouth gasping as he kissed his was down to my neck, then as he kissed, licked, nibbled on my neck I felt his hands on my stomach, rubbing up to my royal blue laced bra that I got from Emily.

He cupped my breast and kneading it, I let out a soft moan that made him shiver so he squeezed it harder and was now rubbing it in a circular motion, and I felt my underwear dampen. He took his hand off my breast and slid it down between my legs and rubbing the fabric of my shorts where the heat was coming from his mouth never leaving mine, he gasped at how wet my pants were.

"Wow baby you are so wet, mmh" he whispered in my ear and it sent a chill down my back and he knew it, he started rubbing harder, my moans and whimpers grew louder with the friction. He kept shifting around so I knew he was uncomfortable but he kept going, he was about to put his hand into my shorts but my body tensed and he stopped, he brought his eyes up to mine and spoke.

"I'm sorry Kat; I don't want to push you too far" he said in a low voice

"It's ok Jake, I should be the one who's sorry for making you so uncomfortable and not being able to make you feel good, I'm just nervous, I've never done this before, can we just start off with the kissing before we go further?" I said feeling bad, but I was very inexperienced and I was scared. He sat up and looked at me, I sat up too, and he took my face in his big hands again and spoke.

"Kathryn look at me, we have all the time in the world to do that and don't worry about me, I can handle being uncomfortable, but you never have to do anything you don't want to do" he said smiling and pulled my face to his and kissed me softly. Then he lay back down and pulled me on top of him so my head was lying on his chest. I love laying on him, I just love being with him I never want to leave his side, and I love him with all my heart. He was running his fingers through my hair like he did before, and I made my little circles with my finger on his chest. A serene feeling fell over me and him and we drifted off to sleep.

I jumped up breathing hard and sweating; Jacob jumped up too and put his arms around me rocking me and kissing me on my forehead several times calming me down, I had that dream again and this time the growls where louder. I calmed down and told him that it was the same dream but the growls and snarls were louder this time. We were sitting there talking and it just dawned on me that I hadn't been home in two or three days so I told him and asked if he wanted to go, he nodded and we ran off into the woods. We stopped and striped our clothes off and tied them to each others legs, phased and ran off to my house. We got there and the light were on because she always puts the light on when the sun is setting, we phased back, put clothes on, walked up to the door and knocked.

My aunt opened the door, screamed and I hugged her chuckling at here excitement, she saw Jacob behind me she raised her eyebrow at me and walked in the house, we followed. We got into the house and she motioned me to sit down, I did but Jacob stood in the background. My aunt sat down and she seemed so cool with me being gone for a couple days.

"So auntie how have you been?" I asked breaking the silence

"I've been fine, how was the transformation?" she replied and my mouth dropped, how did she know I transformed.

"How…….?" my forehead wrinkled with confusion

"Sweetie, you know all those nights that I came home in the morning" she began

"Yeah" I said still confused

"Well I was at council meetings and we talked about you, Logan, Joshua and Chase, and we talked about the vampire threat that you dreamed about and also you have to tell Sam this and Jacob you need to hear this since you're an alpha too, there is a new vampire family coming but their coming years from now when you two are married and have a family so be ready" she continued, how did she know it was Jacob, he's an alpha, he and I are going to get married and have kids, ho does she know all of this.

"Well do they hunt animals or humans?" Jacob asked clenching his teeth

"Animals, and calm down Jacob, because you are going to need them" she said and he calmed down, she saw my expression, put her hand on mine and spoke.

"It's ok Kitty, we know all about you transforming, your dreams, oh and I know everything about Jake imprinting on you, it's so sweet we'll wait before we tell your mom" she said chuckling and getting up.

"It's late you guys stay here for tonight, and in the morning you can get back to Emily's so you can train a little more and start you patrolling and Jacob can do his shift now go get some rest and I'll have a big breakfast for you in the morning, goodnight" she said going towards her room, I took his hand, he smiled and I walked him into my room and we laid on my bed. I turned my radio on to some soft sweet music, then I lay on my side then Jacob spooned me, I love him so much and he's never held me like this, its bliss!

"I love you Kathryn, so much" he whispered in my ear, I turned around so I face him, my breath caught, he smiled at my expression and kissed my mouth softly, he put all he was feeling into it. My whole entire body shuddered and he knew it, he smiled and laid my head on his chest then put his big warm arms around me and I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" he looked at me and smiled sweetly then he tightened his arms around me and we fell asleep.

Chapter6

Three months past and Emily was right, Jake and I fell in love every second in everyday, Jake and I spent every minute we could spare with each other. I've never felt like this before in my life and I love it, I will never leave his side and I want to be with him forever. He and I sometimes sleep outside on our little blanket looking up at the stars and kissing and cuddling in each others arms. My dreams were the same, every night. But the good thing about having them is that I have Jacob there to calm me down, he is my everything and I don't know what I would do if he ever left me.

I'm done my training and Leah said that I can patrol with Jacob, and that made me so happy. He and I make our rounds but there's usually nothing, I never noticed that Jake was the tallest wolf and I had gotten taller than Leah that's weird but I guess I've gotten used to weird stuff by now you know me being a werewolf and all. He and I were running back to my house from our shift and we stopped to put our clothes on and walked out of the woods to go into the house, Jacob has been staying at my house every night and going to Sam's and his house just to check in. I go to sleep with him and wake up to his striking face, I get to be with him all day this is the way I want it to be forever. We reached the porch and I got my keys out and opened the door and went in.

I hung the keys on the hook and went to the fridge; Jacob sat down at the table and watched me get out 2 pounds of turkey breast, 2 pounds of cheese, and the bottle of mayo and the whole loaf of bread. I went to the counter and made Jake and I 5 sandwiches each, I put them on a big platter and sat them on the table, and we inhaled them. After we were done I cleaned up and we walked into my room, he took his shirt off and his shorts then put on the basketball shorts that I bought him 2 months ago to sleep in. I took his big t-shirt and sat it on the bed, he lay back on the bed watching me as I took off my t-shirt and my shorts, and I was in my bra and panties he gasped, his eyes thick with desire. I walked over to the bed and picked up Jacob's shirt and held it, it smelled just like him the sent was a woodsy-musk and it was enchanting.

I turned back around facing my dresser and took off my bra then through it at him chuckling, he put it between his teeth and growled, and I giggled then put his shirt on. I turned around, got on the bed and crawled up to him straddling his hips, I looked into his beautiful brown eyes, they were smoldering. I put my hands on his face pressing his lips to mine softly, they were so soft, so full and juicy, I loved tasting, licking, biting on his lovely lips. He wrapped his big arms around me pulling into him further and deepening the kiss, I opened my mouth to his seeking tongue meeting it with mine. He flipped me over so that I was on my back and he moved over me resting his hips between my legs, our lips never leaving each other.

I felt his hand go under my shirt caressing my stomach, I wiggled to signal that I wanted more. His hand slid up my body cupping my breast, kneading it gently, I gasped arching my body into his hand, feeling the exquisite sensation wash over me. I felt him harden in his shorts and I arched my hips up to his, he growled against my mouth. He pressed his lower body against mine, rocking his hips gently. His mouth claimed mine sucking on my lower lip, my body ignited and I wanted more.

He lifted my shirt up over my head and threw it across the room, baring me for the first time, he gasped, his eye hungrily gazing down at my uncovered breast. He reached up cupping my breast, my nipples growing hard in response, I moaned loud as his talented hands aroused me to tortuous level. He kissed my breasts, flicking his tongue out making me gasp; he sucked one nipple into his mouth as his fingers teased the other. He moved his head, kissing the valley between my breasts before claiming my other nipple, I was whimpering and my body was bucking for some relief of what was building inside of me. I had never been this far with anyone and I felt my body tense up and he sensed it then brought his mouth up to mine, he moaned against my lips and I noticed that he was uncomfortable, he broke away, him and I panting and our hearts beating furiously in our chest, I wanted to make love to Jacob so bad but.

"Are you ok?" he said still panting, looking at my face trying to read my thoughts

"I'm ok, just still a little nervous"

"I've never gone that far before" I said a little embarrassed

"How far have you gone?" he asked sitting up, concern playing over his beautiful face, I sat up too looking in his eyes.

"Just kissing, with my previous boy….." I paused, feeling the emotion beginning to reach the surface.

"Baby, what is it, what happened?!" he said pulling me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"My old boyfriend…..he…...he cheated on me with this loose girl in our class and when……I asked him why he said…..he said it was because I wouldn't give him any, and he kept asking and begging and pushing and it made me crazy, but I didn't do anything, cause I wasn't ready" I said tears streaming down my face, he held me tighter and rocked me. I buried my face into his chest and emptying my sobs into it.

"Shh, calm down baby, I will never do what he did to you and I will never hurt you, I'd rather die first, like I said before we have all the time in the world to be intimate with each other and when your ready and when I'm read it will happen ok" he said into my hair and rubbing my back. My sobs stopped and I looked up at him, he took my face in his hands, whipping the tears from my face and brought my lips to his capturing them in the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced, my whole body glowed and he pulled away and smiled at my expression. I picked up his shirt and put it back on, lied down, and he spooned me until we fell asleep. He is so good to me, I don't deserve someone like him, and he needs someone that can satisfy him. I love feeling him touching me, his warm body temperature sinking into my entire body. I wondered how far he went with a girl, I don't want to seem so inexperienced and unconfident about myself and he was this, is driving me crazy!

I woke up the same way I always do, soaked with sweat, heart beating fast, but lately I've been screaming instead of just breathing hard. Jacob grabbed me pulling me into him rocking me back and forth like he always does; he was used to it, he calmed me down, and kissing me on my forehead. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom; he sat me on the toilet as he ran water into the bathtub and put in bath gel, the bubbles rose and they reached the top of the tub. He took off the t-shirt I had on and my underwear, drinking at every inch of my now naked body and sat me in the tub, he took my pouf and put shower gel on it, rubbed it together to make a rich lather then rubbed in on my back, my neck, and the top of my chest. He rained little butterfly kisses from my forehead to my collarbone, he put his mouth to my ear, I could feel him breathing on my neck, it sent chills up and down my spine.

"I love you so much Kitty, I'll be back later tonight, I have to go check in" he whispered in my ear putting his finger under my chin and lifting my mouth up to his, our lips finding each other. He broke away.

"I love you too Jake, do you want me to go with you?" I said

"No, it's ok Kat, you stay here and rest or go see Leah and Emily, I know she's cooking, I have to go and take care of something at my house, but I promise I'll be back later on tonight ok, I will miss you every second" he said giving a little smile; then kissing me once again on my forehead and walked out of the bathroom. I washed myself and stood up to let the water out of the tub, I turned the shower on to rinse myself off fully and got my towel and walked into my room to put lotion on. I put it on and got a pair of shorts out the drawer and put them on then put Jacob's shirt back on, then walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast. I never really asked Jacob about when he went somewhere without me which was almost never, it must be something important, I got my breakfast and ate it then stripped, tied my clothes to my leg and phased then took off into the woods. I ran through the woods towards Emily's house.

I got there and I saw only about seven of the guys there and I saw Leah standing there talking to Logan. I phased back at the edge of the woods and put my clothes on then ran up to Leah and tackled her, both of us laughing. Then I got up and jumped on Logan, he picked me up and spun me around, these were 2 of my best friends and favorite people.

"Hey Kitty, how are you?!" he said putting me down, I haven't seen them in like a week and a half, and I missed them terribly.

"I'm good, how have you guys been, I missed you so much!" I said as we made our way to the picnic table and sat down.

"We've been good, so how are things going with you and Jake?" Leah asked

"Umm, it's been great, he is great, I love him so much!" I mused, just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me off my seat and squeezing.

"Hey Little Kitty!" the male voice said he putting me down, I turned around and it was Josh, duh! He was the only one who called me 'Little Kitty', because he was like and older brother to me and we along with his youngest brother Chase and his and my best friend Logan transformed in the same day. Then Chase walked up and smiled, I jumped on him too and he lifted me off the ground and we hugged each other really tight, he set me down and I sat back on the picnic table bench and they filled me in on whatever I missed, it wasn't much. We did that for a while then I got up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to say hi to Emily" I said running into the house, Emily was at the stove, where she always is cooking up a huge lunch, I walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind she jumped and turned around. She screamed seeing that it was me and hugged me back and stood back noticing how big I got.

"Where have you been girl, how tall are you now?!" she said mouth open in awe.

"I've been good, and I think I'm about 6'1 or 6'2!" I said grinning, she sat down at the table and I did too.

"So……..how is it with you and Jacob?!" she bantered, I flushed.

"It's been wonderful, we spend all of our time together" I said blushing even more.

"Well where is he?" she said looking around to see if she could see him.

"I don't know, he left me this morning, said he was going to his house take care of something, and he never usually goes anywhere without me, so I just decided I'd come here since I haven't been to see you in like a week, I missed you so much Emily" I said, then we got up and I helped Emily cook and I brought the pounds of food out to the tables, I sat down and ate, we talked about things like movies, TV, food, we all love talking about food. I stayed there till sunset and I said goodbye to everyone and told them that I would be back tomorrow to see them then took off into the woods. I took off my clothes, tied them to my leg, phased and ran to my house; I got there and saw my aunt's car was there so put clothes on and walked up the steps to the porch and opened the door. She was in the living room watching TV, I looked around and I didn't see Jake anywhere.

"Hey Kitty" she said smiling

"Hey auntie" I said in a low voice

"What's wrong sweetie?" she said getting up and walking over, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Umm, nothing, has Jacob gotten back yet?" I asked anxious.

"Know I haven't seen him sorry baby" she said feeling bad.

"Oh he said he'd be back tonight" I said sitting down in a chair.

"Well don't worry he'll be back, does it hurt sweetie?" she said putting her arm around me.

"Does what hurt?" I said confused.

"Does being away from him hurt?" she replied.

"Horribly" I said knowing exactly what she meant

"He will be here later and you know it, just go and relax" she said getting up and kissing me on my forehead then disappearing into the hallway. I went into my room and took my shorts off then went too turned on my radio and sat down and wrote a poem. I wrote for a while and then put my book back into my drawer and walked over to my bed. I lay down getting under my covers, I couldn't sleep because I didn't have Jacob to hold me, so I can let his warmth calm me and the beating of his heart to sooth me and put me to sleep. I curled up into a little ball under the covers and laid there, I wanted to feel him on me, and I needed his touch so bad I was aching.

I heard a knock at the door and I ignored it thinking it was just for my aunt, I closed my eyes trying hard to go to sleep but it wasn't working. Then I felt my covers pull back and hands caress my waist, I turned over and it was Jacob sitting resting his head on his arms grinning at me, I jumped on him straddling his hips kissing and touching his face.

"Hey baby, I told you I would be back!" he said smiling on my lips, putting his arms around my waist. We pulled away from each other for air.

"Okay so I won't ask if you missed me" he said chuckling and I smiled my face flushing.

"I missed you too" he said, his voice grew husky as he caressed my contours. I felt like I was in heaven as he touched me, sliding his hand down my face to my neck and wrapped it around my neck pulling my lips to his, moving them completely in sync with mine. I pressed my lips harder against his, deepening the kiss, he growled against my lips and my body shuddered I took off his shirt and he took off mine. I pulled away for air, we both were panting, and then I slid my hands up and down his wonderfully sculpting chest, his muscles responding to my touch. Then I attacked his mouth, kissing him hungrily, my mouth opening to his questing tongue, and I moaned when his tongue touch mine twisting around each other, I loved tasting his tongue. I tangled my hands in his hair, running my fingers through it.

He slid his hands off my neck and down my back then back up it and tangled his hands in my hair, gripping it and pulling my head back and attacking my neck, biting and kissing on it. I gasped as he bit on my neck, then my collarbone, then the top of my chest, he cupped my bra and kneading my breasts then licking the valley between them. I felt him hardening in his pants so I rubbed my intimate area on his, he growled into my chest, biting my flesh as I moved faster, I gave out a pleasured yelp and it dove him crazy. He went back up to my neck, biting and sucking on my sensitive skin, kissing up to my ear, biting on my earlobe, surprisingly the biting felt really good.

"I love the way you bite me, Jake" I said my voice thick with pleasure.

"Oh you do, do you, well then I know you'll enjoy this" he said sucking my skin into his mouth and biting down on it, I gasped, he repeated that until I had a passion mark in that spot, he licked it a couple times and looked at me lust showing deep in his eyes, I touched the spot and it was hot and a little sore. He smiled caressing my face; he put his hands back around my waist.

"Kitty, would you want to have dinner at my house tomorrow night?" he asked gazing into my eyes.

"Sure Jacob!" I replied excitedly kissing him and lying back resting my head on the pillow. He wrapped his big warm arms around me; we laid there talking for a little bit then drifting off to sleep. It was easy for me to sleep when he was here; I needed his warmth to surround me, taking over my body. I can't wait for tomorrow, I wonder am I going to meet his dad, I'm a little nervous, I've never met my boyfriend's parents before. I hope it goes well!

I woke up from my dreams, I screamed and he sat up holding me tighter in his arms, rocking. I took a few deep breaths and smiled at Jacob; he returned with a half sleep smile and lay back down. I kissed him on his forehead and walked into the bathroom, I turned on the shower I got into it when the water was just right, I washed myself, rinsed and got out. I walked into my room with my towel on, Jacob growled seductively and bit his bottom lip, I rolled my eyes and went to my closet and got out a pair of brown shorts and a undershirt and then I got out my underwear and a bra then took my clothes into the bathroom and put them on. I went back into the room and put lotion on my legs and arms and sat back on the bed next to him, resting my head on his arm, we sat there for a while and then we got up and I walked him to the door.

"Kitty, I have to go get things ready for tonight ok, I will pick you up at 7:00 ok" he said as I opened the door, he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips, keeping them there and then leaning in to my ear.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you" he whispered in my ear and kissed my lips one more time then and I mouthed the words 'I love you too' and he walked out the door, he got in the rabbit and drove away. I ran into my aunt's room, flinging the door open, she had a surprised expression.

"What's wrong!" she yelled

"I need a dress, Jake wants me to have dinner at his house and I'm probably going to meet his dad!" I said jumping on the bed and then laying on my back staring eyes wide at the ceiling.

"Oh that's all, lets go to Port Angeles and get you one, and you know what we'll get our hair done and facials and stuff ok, and sheesh, you scare the hell out of me girl, when you need something ask with a little less enthusiasm!" she said going to her closet and getting out a pair of brown pants and a white button up shirt with a jacket to match the pants. She took al of that into the bathroom and I heard the shower, I sat there turning her TV and a talk show came on, I watched it while she was getting ready. The lady was doing the show about couples with bad situations and giving them dream weddings, I couldn't help but think about Jacob and if he would ever marry me, I don't know maybe. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the door, I went into my room and put on my brown flip-flops and followed her out the door. I took the keys from her grinning, she shook her head and got into the passenger side, and I got in and started the car. We pulled off on our way to Port Angeles.

We got there and first we pulled up to this little boutique, we parked and went in, it had shoes and clothing in it. I was browsing and my eye caught this handkerchief hemmed dress and it had a white background with red, blue, pale green, pink, and a whole bunch of other accent colors, I absolutely loved it. I picked it up and ran to my aunt she smiled in satisfaction, and held it while I went to find some shoes. I ran to the back and saw a pair of flat sandals with 2 straps around my ankle and 2 over the top of my feet, and they were white. I grabbed a little white bag that I saw on the way to the check out counter. My aunt paid for the clothes and we walked down the strip to this nail salon and got our nails and toes done. Mine were white with little flowers multi colored flowers on them that matched my dress, and my aunt just got French tips, I put my sandals on and we walked to the hair salon and got my hair washed and curled into big curls like I like it.

We got in the car and drove home, I looked at the clock in the car and it was 6:00 on the dot, so I turned off the car and ran into my bathroom to put on makeup and primp a little bit more before Jake got here. I put on my dress trying not to mess up my hair, I heard the door and my heart thundered in my chest, I primped one last time and walked into the living room, I gasped. There was Jacob, standing there in a pair jeans and a cream colored light weight shirt that brought his beautiful russet skin, he gasped when he saw me, he was completely frozen and so was I. We stared at each other for a few moments and he blinked very fast shaking himself out of his trance and slowly walked over to me, my body trembling. He took my hands in his and stood there marveling at my how I looked.

"You look so incredible!" he said softly.

"So do you" I flushed, we waved bye to my aunt and got in the car and drove off to his house.

Chapter7

The whole ride we were in a comfortable silence, him sneaking little glances and the putting his eyes back on the road, his expression was still a little shocked. He drove into his driveway and turned the car off; I waited while he walked to my side and opened my door. He held his hand out and helped me to my feet, we walked to the door and my heart was beating fast and I was sweating. He opened the door, and there was his dad was sitting at the table smiling, we walked further into his house and Jacob spoke.

"Dad, this is Kathryn" he grinned

"Kathryn, this is my dad, Billy Black" I shook his hand, and Jacob pulled out one of the chairs and I sat down, he sat down in the chair next to me. The table was set just as nice; it had a white laced table cloth and candles on it and it made the room glow. He looked just like his father, a spitting image. Jake and his dad made huge plates of steak and potatoes, wonderfully seasoned with string beans on the potatoes. Jake and I sucked it down, Billy talking to us and we answered him in between shovels of food.

"You kids go ahead and I'll clean up, it was so nice to meet the woman that has my son's heart" he said shaking my hand again and he wheeled from behind the table and my eyebrows pushed together, so that's why he never got up ok. My face went back to normal before he could see it, Jake and I waked out of the house and down to the beach, he laced his fingers in mine and we walked down the beach. It was so wonderful, the moonlight glowing off his beautiful skin, and the ocean air blowing in his hair I just wanted to make love to him right there. He brought a lantern with him and a blanket, he laid the blanket down and sat on it patting the spot in front of him, I sat down and he put his arms around me and pulled me further into him. We sat there looking at the moon, him placing little soft kisses on my neck.

"I don't ever want to let go of you" he whispered in my ear

"I don't ever want you to let go" I whispered back, then he took my earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it softly and I gasped then moaned and his body shuddered. Then he moved from behind me and laid me down then he lied down next to me and captured my lips in a tender kiss, his tongue touched my lips requesting entrance. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine, he moaned against my lips when I sucked his tongue all the way into my mouth, I tangled my hands in his hair pulling his mouth closer and deepening the kiss. I got on him straddling his hips and he sat up claiming my mouth once again, he put his arms around my back as our lips devoured each other, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We kissed for a little while longer, and then he got up with me still attached to him kissing him on his neck, he sat me down.

"Let's get back ok baby, you can stay over here tonight and go back home tomorrow" he said lacing his finger in mine, I nodded and we walked back to his house and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Kitten, can you wait here for a minute?" he said running to the garage, I nodded, I heard him rustling around in the garage, I wonder what he was doing. He ran back to me, with a goofy grin his on his face and taking my hands in his.

"Kit, I have something for you, so close you eyes ok" he said kind of out of breath. So I closed my eyes and he walked me over to where the thing was.

"Ok, stand right there, and no picking!" he said lifting his hands off my shoulders, I heard him rustling around a little bit more and then spoke.

"Ok baby, open your eyes!" he said, I opened my eyes, and my mouth dropped open, my eyes widened. I stepped forward still speechless into the garage, it was a midnight black '87 Camaro with cotton candy pink writing on it, I absolutely love old cars, I looked at him to ask permission to touch it, he nodded, I touched the doors and then moved to the hood, and I gasped, it said 'Kitty'.

"Yes it yours Kit" he whispered into my ear, sounding very happy with himself, I turned around and jumped on him screaming, he lifted me off the ground, as I was kissing him all over his face.

"Your welcome baby" he said between my kisses, laughing, he sat me down and I looked all round the car and when I got back to the side he was standing on, I walked up to him and took his face in my hands and kissed it, putting all the love I had into it.

"You are the best!" I murmured, and he smiled really big, and blushing. I let go of his face still freaking out that this beautiful car is mine.

"Well get in!" he said, so I got into the driver's side and fiddled with stuff, he told me all the perks and things he put in it for me.

"You are incredible, Jacob Black!" I said overcome with emotion, and it was building up in my eyes and now tears were streaming down my cheeks. He reached his hand over and whipped the tears from my face with his thumb, and smiling then putting his hand on my thigh.

"Your welcome, Kit, I love you" he murmured pulling my lips to his and kissing them softly; I grabbed his face and pulled it closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after kissing me for a while, and getting out of the car, he opened my door like he usually does and helped me get out. He laced his fingers back trough mine and we walked into the house.

He led me to his room, it was a small room but I liked it, he took off his sweater and put it on the bed, as he was unbuttoning his jeans I picked up the shirt and was about to take it into the bathroom.

"Hey wait, what are you doing with my shirt!" he chuckled and I smiled

"My other one is at home and this one smells like you so, be quit" I turned around and before I walked out the room I lifted my dress over my head and threw it on the bed, he gasped because I only had on a pair of boy shorts underwear, I smirked and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I put his shirt on feeling so pleased with myself, I was smiling, I walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, he was laying on the bed watching my every move, I walked to his dresser and took off my necklaces, earrings, and my bracelet and put them in my little bag. Then I got on the bed crawling up to him seductively, straddling his hips and going strait for his neck, I sucked and nipped on it, rubbing my fingers up his chest. He flipped me over on my back and captured my lips, moving his lips in sync with mine, and then he moved his hand down my body and back up lifting my shirt up, putting his hand on my breast. He deepened the kiss and sliding his hand on my breast, my nipples pebbling under his touch, he squeezed and rubbed them in a circular motion, I moaned against his lips.

He broke away from my lips, both of us panting, then kissed down to my neck; he licked the mark that he gave me. He moved down grabbing both my breast and sucking my right nipple into his mouth, playing with the other, I gasped as the fire that was building up inside me moved down and came out between my legs, I could feel my panties dampening, then he sucked the other one into his mouth and nibbling a bit. He released my left nipple and proceeded to kiss and lick down my stomach, stopped at my bellybutton, dipping his tongue in it and moaning at how good I tasted to him. He inhaled the scent of my arousal, and growled.

"I have to taste you!" he murmured, I looked at him intently wondering what he was about to do and what he meant by having to taste me, he settled himself between my legs and lifting one up. He started kissing my foot, then kissing my calf then my thigh and going back up to do the same thing with the other one, it felt so good, him touching and kissing me. He moved his face between my legs, shifting his weight to his elbow, he inhaled the sent of my arousal and growled again for it seemed to please him, then he slid his hand into my underwear and with his middle finger he slid it between my slick folds. I moaned at the sensation as he rubbed the bundle of nerves, my body shuddered as I felt the fire build up even more than before.

"Oh my God!" I mewled

"You like that Kitten……..mmh you sound so sexy" he asked seductively.

"Oh God yes Jacob" I moaned louder, my moans growing louder as Jacob rubbed it even faster, he moved back up to my mouth kissing me hungrily, with his hand between our bodies still rubbing my clit with one hand and caressing my leg with the other, my moans high pitched as my climax was building.

I closed my eyes and arched my body as a violent orgasm ripped through me making me scream in pleasure, but my screams were muffled by Jacob's lips. My body shuddered and trembled as I started to come back down. I opened my eyes and Jacob was looking at me with his goofy grin on his face.

"Wow, that would have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" he said kissing me, he sat up pulling his finger out, he looked at it gasping at how wet it was and then sucking his finger into his mouth, moaning at the taste of my juices.

"Mmh, delicious" he moaned, I moaned and bit my bottom, and then he lay down next to me putting his arm around me and twirling my hair in his fingers, I snuggled further into him and we fell asleep. I have never felt like that in my life that was beyond incredible, he was beyond incredible. The way he touched me, and the way he kissed me made my body melt. But I wonder about him, was he ok with just pleasuring me, he seemed like he was ok with it. I need more; I need to make him feel how he made me feel. I got to tell him how much I need him, how much I love him.

I woke up in the morning and walked into the bathroom across the hall; I washed my face and dried it off with Jakes towel. I walked back into the room and woke Jacob up by kissing him on his ear, and nibbling, he woke up smiling when his eyes opened and he saw my face. He grabbed me pulling me on top of him, cupped my face with his hands and kissed my lips a couple times.

"You were so amazing last night" he murmured resting his chin on the top of my head. We lay there talking for a while then we got dressed and said good morning to Billy and went to my house, we drove there instead of running, we took my car! We got to my house and walked up to the porch and opened the door then walked in. My aunt was cooking and she saw us then made a sarcastic grunt and continued her cooking. Jake and I laughed then sat down, she sat 2 big plates of food down in front of us and we devoured it all, when we were done eating, put the plates in the sink then went into my room.

I changed my clothes, I put on a yellow shirt with my dark blue shorts and my yellow flip-flops, I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then walked back into my room, Jacob was laying on the bed daydreaming, he didn't even move when I came back in the room he was so deep in his own thought. I jumped on him straddling him and he broke out of his stupor and put his hands on my waist.

"You ok, what you think so hard about?" I asked kissing his lips.

"Mostly you" he said in a low voice.

"Oh, what about me" I asked playfully leaning close to his face.

"Just that you were completely amazing last night and it keeps playing in my mind, the way you came for me, I just wanted to make love to you right there, oh my God" he murmured kissing my lips again, I flushed, he smiled.

"You are so cute when you blush" he said lifting me off of him, and got up, I got up too.

"You want to go to Emily's today?" he asked

"Sure, I told them I would be back to see them" I said walking into the living room and he was right behind me, we said goodbye to my aunt, ran out the door and took off into the woods. Taking off our clothes, attaching them to our legs, he tied his sneakers to his leg and I took my flip-flops gently but firmly in my mouth and we phased then ran off to Emily's house. We darted through the woods bobbing and weaving to avoid trees, I looked over at Jacob he looked so silly with a smile on his face and his tongue hanging out, I love him so much, and he is so funny. We reached the edge of the trees and we phased back, I put my clothes on and waited for Jake to. He laced his fingers in mine and we walked out of the woods.

We walked across the clearing and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Emily shouted

"It's us Emily!" I shouted back, she came into the kitchen holding a pan of muffins, Jacob and I ran to her and took about four muffins out of the pan and ate them.

"Well hello to you too" she said sarcastically and took the rest out then sat them on a plate and went to check on the others. We thanked her for the muffins and we walked outside to say hi to everyone, I ran up to my cousin and jumped on him, I didn't see him the last time.

"Hey Kitty" he said into my hair setting me down.

"Hey Jake" he said giving him a man hug, I smiled, I was so glad that Em wasn't all overprotective of me and if he knew what Jake and I did he would freak! I saw Logan and Leah talking to Chase and Josh, Logan saw me and smiled then started towards me. He reached me and hugged me tight, then let go and smiled. I love Logan to death he is one of my best friends, and I have a lot of friends. He, Jake, Embry and I went to go sit on the picnic table and we talked, Embry saw Sam and ran over to him, and Leah saw me with Jake and Log, she ran over here and sat down next to me.

"Hey Kitty" she said hugging me, I looked at her for a minute and then grabbed her arm pulling her away from the table

"What the hell Kitty!" she shouted as I pulled her

"I really need to talk to you!" I said as we were out of ear shot of the boys.

"What is it, is there anything wrong?!" she asked.

"No, nothings wrong, I just……I just need to ask" I replied

"How far have you gone……sexually wise?" I asked, her eyebrows pushed together.

"Umm….not that far…why?" she said confused.

"Have you done anything with Jake?" she asked moving closer.

"No, but I want to…..I just am not really ready, but we do, do some things" I said my serious expression turning into a mischievous smile, her mouth dropped.

"What do you guys do?!" she asked pulling me onto the grass, scooting closer to hear my answer.

"Umm, we just kiss, and he has….umm, sucked on some things" I paused and flushed furiously, her mouth dropped even more.

"Look, I just wanted to know how you felt when you were with someone you really loved and―" I defended, she put her hand on my shoulder, and her face was back to normal.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm not really good with "the talk" sorry" she said, I calmed down.

"Do you want to go further than just kissing?" she asked

"Well yeah, I really want to show him how much I love him, show him how he makes me feel by making him feel the same way" I said looking over at him laughing and joking around, I smiled.

"Well if you're ready……you know what, you need to talk to Jacob about it" she said

"Yeah I know" I sighed, I looked at her and back to Jacob, he was looking over here so I guess we'd better go back over there, he probably misses me. We got up and started over there.

"Oh, I met his dad yesterday!" I said excitedly.

"Really, you met Billy?!" she said back.

"Yeah!" we reached the boys and sat down.

"Is everything ok ladies?" Jake asked, we nodded and he smiled putting his arms around me.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I said leaning up and kissing his soft lips, for some reason his body shuddered and moaned softly against my lips, I pulled away and looked at him his eyes darkened with desire and I gasped. We got up.

"You guys going?" Embry asked

"Yeah but it's still early" Logan said

"I know but it's still getting dark and we have to run home, we'll come back tomorrow okay" he said then took my hand and we walked into the trees. I gave a startled yelp when Jacob slammed me against a tree, the tree swayed and I thought it was going to collapse, his lips crashing onto mine, I lifted his shirt over his head and he lifted mine.

"Wait Jake we can't do this here" I gasped

"I had to taste your lips" he said capturing my lips again, kissing me hungrily.

"But Jake" I panted as his mouth moved to my neck, licking, sucking, tasting my sensitive flesh.

"I need you……..I needed to taste your sweet skin……..I needed to feel how soft it is………..how it reacts under my……touch" he panted kissing on my neck then sucking my skin into his mouth and biting down, I gasped when he bit down.

We kissed for a while longer and took our clothes completely off, phased and went home, we got there and went strait to my room and closed the door, I jumped on him straddling his waist kissing his soft, full, lips and I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and found mine. We broke away because of lack of oxygen, and I placed my lips on his neck, sucking kissing on it, he growled as I sucked his skin into my mouth and bit down on it leaving a mark in its place, I licked it a couple times then kissing down to his collarbone, then his chest, them his stomach, he tasted so good, his skin sweet and soft. I grabbed his jeans and pulled them down, he tensed up but then relaxes as I exposed him for the first time, I gasped as his hard manhood popped out from under his pants, it was so long and thick, I've seen pictures before but his looked nothing like those it had to be at least 9 inches. I grasped it and started rubbing, his hips arched up to my hand so I knew it felt good to him, so I went faster going up and down, his moans grew louder, I felt him twitch under my hand and seeing a bit of wetness seep out of the tip.

I had a feeling he was close so I jerked it looking at his face, loving the effect I had on him, suddenly his body arched off the bed and he exploded, letting out a straddled cry as his juices squirted out of the tip of his penis and landed on his stomach, I licked the little bit off the tip of the head of his manhood and off his stomach then moved up to his face. His eyes opened and I smiled.

"Yummy!" I whispered

"You are incredible!" he said grabbing my face and pulling it to his, our lips crashing together, and then he laid me down placing kisses on my neck and my cheek.

"You know you didn't have to do that" he whispered in my ear

"Yes I did, I wanted to make you feel how you made me feel last night" I whispered back, he squeezed me tighter, still kissing me on my neck.

"I love you so much and thank you" he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too Jake…….anything for you" I whispered back.

Chapter8

A week has past and I really want to tell Jake that I'm ready and I want to make love to him, I want him to make me his, but when I want to tell him he or I get distracted and I forget. I got up, Jacob was still sleep, I kissed him on the forehead and walked into the bathroom, and I got in the shower, got out quickly then walked into my room, walked to the closet and I browse my clothes. Just then I felt hands running down my thighs, then one hand pulling my hair to one side revealing my neck, I could feel the hot breath on my skin.

"Good morning beautiful" Jacob whispered in my ear, and then placing his lips softly on me skin, my body shuddered.

"Good morning baby" I said turning around to face him and kissing his lips. Then walked to my dresser and got out panties and a bra then walked back to my closet got out a pink t-shirt and all I wear are shorts on account of my enhanced body temperature, I pulled out chocolate brown shorts then went to the bathroom and put it all on. I brushed my teeth and my hair and walked back into the room, Jake got up kissed me on the forehead and walked in the bathroom with a pair of jeans, most of his clothes are at my house, because he stays here most of the time. He came back in my room with just his jeans on and looked at me.

"You ready Kit" he said

"Your going to Port Angeles without a shirt?" I asked sarcastically

"You look really good, but I'm going to have to rip the eyes out of the girls that try to talk to you and look at you" I chuckled, he rolled his eyes and walked to the drawer and got a brown t-shirt, then he shook his head and walked out of the room. I chuckled and followed out the door and to my car; we got in and drove to Port Angeles. We got there and he let me out in front of a breakfast place.

"I'll go reserve our table ok Jake" I said getting out of the car, he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back to kiss me on the lips.

"Ok baby, I'll park the car, I'll be there in a minute" he kissed me again then I closed the door and watched him drive around the parking lot looking. I walked into the doors of the building blushing furiously; I walked up to the little podium in the waiting room.

"Hello ma'am, how many?" she said cheerfully.

"Two, please, under Black" I answered, she nodded and I sat down on the little cushioned bench under the window across from the podium. I was lost in thought until a male voice broke me out of it.

"Hello there gorgeous" the male voice said, my head whipped around staring in his face, he was nice looking, long hair, russet brown skin, brown eyes, kind of short.

"Hi" I answered back still looking at him

"What's your name, I'm David" he said holding his hand out, I politely took it and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, I felt my flesh crawl, no man other than Jacob or my family has kissed my skin, I yanked my hand away and turned back around totally disgusted.

"You waiting for a friend?" he asked I turned back around.

"No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend" I snapped, he sensed my annoyance and stopped talking for a minute then stated again, he is very persistent.

"Well how about this…..you and I get out of here and go have some fun?" he said, my body started to tremble and just as I was about to go off, Jake walked in and he saw my body shaking, he walked over and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Calm down" he whispered before bringing my lips to his in a long passionate kiss that made my whole body relax, he pulled away slightly.

"Are you calm?" he whispered, I nodded.

"Black, party of 2!" the waitress called out just in time, I got up and Jacob put his arm around my waist, I looked back at the guy.

"Nice to meet you" I smirked, turned around and walked to our table. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Thank you for helping me" I said leaning over the table taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips, I pulled away and he had his goofy grin plastid on his face.

"No problem, if I hadn't you would've rip that guy's face off, I saw your body trembling, and I know he was annoying you baby" he pressed his lips to my again and I sat down smiling and looking at the menu.

"So what you getting?" Jacob asked

"Umm, I going to get 6 pancakes, 4 eggs with cheese on them, 6 sausage links, 6 strips of bacon and orange juice" I said still looking over my menu.

"I think I'll have the same, I have a taste for some pancakes" he said looking up at me from his menu, I looked up and smiled. The waitress walked over to take our order.

"Hello, my name is Loren and I will be your server, can I get you anything to drink?" she said cheerfully.

"Yes, I would like a orange juice and Jake what are you going to drink babe?" I asked.

"Umm……..I want an orange juice too" he said smiling at me, I blushed.

"Ok I'll bring that right out to you, are you ready to order yet or do you need a few minutes?" she asked

'No we're ready, umm I would like 6 pancakes, 4 eggs with cheese melted on them, 6 sausage links, 6 strips of bacon" I said smiling at her expression as she wrote down the big order.

"And what'll you have?" she asked turning to Jacob.

"Umm, I'll have the same but can I have some toast with it, white bread" he said smiling.

"Ok…..coming right up" she said walking away, mumbling to herself, Jake and I chuckled. He and I talked for a while until she and another person walked up with our food, she sat it all on the table in front of us and we dug in, Jacob and I really don't talk when we're eating but when we are done or close to done we don't stop talking. We finished eating and waited for the waitress to come back, I saw her and flagged her down; she bobbed around the tables to ours.

"Yes, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Umm, can we have the check please?" I answered; she nodded and went to get the check. We paid for the food and gave her a tip and walked out of the place. We walked down the street to the movie theater, we walked in and stood in line, we got up to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" the guy behind the counter

"Umm…..what do you want to see Jake?" I asked browsing the choice of movies.

"You want to see a something scary, something romantic or something funny?" he asked looking at the choices.

"Something scary!" I said looking at him and smirking.

"Ok but are you sure you won't be too scared?!" he teased I looked at him like he was crazy and turned around.

"Two for Zombie BloodlustⅤ" I paid for the tickets

"Theater 6" the man said, I shot Jacob another look, and he chuckled then followed me through the doorway. We gave the man our tickets and he gave us back the stubs, then we walked to the concession stand and got two large containers of popcorn and two big drinks and some candy then walked into theater 6. We sat down 5 rows from the front row of seats and started working on the mountain of popcorn.

"You sure you aren't going to get to scared?" Jacob whispered, I hit him playfully and he chuckled again.

"No, I'm not going to get scared" I answered and folded my arms; he put his finger under my chin and pulled my lips to his capturing them and holding them there for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kit, I was just playing" he said pulling away only to press them back on mine, his kisses always calm me when I'm angry, sad, scared or annoyed, I love him so much, and I thank God for giving me such a great man. The movie was ok, I did jump a bit, but it was fun, Jacob reached over and put his arm around me. I snuggled into him and sighed; I reached into the little box of candy and took out a handful then popped them in my mouth. I looked up at Jacob and he was stuffing popcorn into his mouth, eyes fixed on the screen. I looked at my phone to see what time it was because we had to be home to watch the game with my aunt and his dad, its 2:15 and the movie is almost over I think.

It ended and we walked out hand in hand him still teasing me. We threw away our trash and walked to the car, we got in and he drove off. We had to get there soon because I had to help with the food and Jake had to go and get his dad from home. He pulled into the driveway and parked my car, then we got out, he walked around to the other side of the car and pushed me up against it kissing me on the lips. He pulled one of my legs up to the side of his hip, raking his fingers up and down it, I moaned when his tongue touched my lips wanting entrance into my mouth, I let his tongue in and swirled mine around it, licking, tasting each other.

I moaned and whimpered against his lips and it made his body shudder. We broke away for air, I tilted my head back sucking air into my lungs, and he attached my neck licking, sucking, tasting my skin. I loved when he touched me, when he kissed me, it made my whole entire body heat up. He licked up my neck to my ear and took my earlobe into his mouth and gently bit down on it, I moaned loudly, he knows I love that, fire was building up inside me and moving downward, my heart was beating fast.

"Jacob…….you…you have to go get your dad" I panted, he pulled away and smiled.

"Your right, we finish this later?" he said.

"Of course" I said pulling his lips to mine again, then he kissed me on my forehead and took off into the woods, I walked up the steps then I heard him phase and I heard a howl and smiled. I opened the door and my aunt was standing at the counter emptying 2 bags of sour cream and onion chips.

"Are you guys done?" she smirked.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Don't play, you know exactly what I'm talking about…..you and Jacob devouring each others faces!" she chuckled.

"We were not devouring each others faces….he just kissed me…that's all!" I said turning away blushing.

"Yeah, sure…whatever you want to call it!" she said skeptical and turned back to her task.

"But anyway, how was your day?" she asked

"It was wonderful!" I mused, the day playing in my mind.

"Some guy tried to hit on me today at the breakfast place!" I said taking the sodas and beers into the living room.

"What!" she said turning looking at me a bit shocked, I walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter where she was standing.

"Yup, he sure did" I answered.

"Did Jake tear him apart?!" she asked knowing that Jake couldn't do that.

"No…..but I was about to….he kissed my hand!" I said shuddered.

"No he didn't!" she shouted totally shocked.

"Yeah he did, it made my skin crawl….because no man ever kisses my skin other than Jacob or the pack, I just wanted to tear his arms off!" I said.

"But you know what, Jacob saved him because he walked in just in time to calm me down, my body was shaking I was so mad and creeped out, he came and kissed me, it made my whole body relax….but I'll never tell him that he has that effect on me!" I chuckled then took the chips and hot wings into the living room then went back to get all the dips. By the time we were done setting up there was a knock on the door, my aunt opened the door and I went into my room to change, I took one of Jacob's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants, put them on and walked into the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and got up to wash my hands, all of a sudden I started to shake, and my eyes stare strait into the mirror, never blinking, I held onto the sides of the counter if I didn't I was sure I would fall. Just then my vision shot to a clearing and something tackled me pulling me to the ground, there was growling and snarling, I fought this thing, clawing and biting it, I appeared to be a human but a thousand times stronger, what the hell is going on! I fought this thing for a while longer, it and I were both wounded pretty badly but I kept fighting, it threw me against a tree, I saw Jacob in wolf form fighting and killing the other and then I saw the one I was fighting walking up to me and said something as I slipped into darkness, but the one thing I could hear before I slipped completely was a sorrowful howl and I knew it was Jakes.

I woke up on the floor, my body huddled into a ball and sweating like usual, I had a vision, and I think I passed out or maybe died, I can't tell Jake because it would freak him out, but I need to tell him. But I won't worry because visions can be change; I just have to figure out when this is going to happen, probably not soon anyway. I whipped the sweat off and walked back into the living room.

"Kitty you ok, the game already started?!" my aunt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered then hugged Billy and sat next to Jacob, he kissed me on my forehead.

"I missed you, you're sure your ok?" he whispered, I nodded.

"I missed you too" I said, my aunt and Billy rolled their eyes then Billy made a big obnoxious sigh then they both laughed. By the time the game was over we had eaten close to all of the food, especially Jake and I, we cleaned up and Jake took Billy home, he told me was going to be back after he took him home and I nodded. I said goodnight to my aunt then went into my room laying down waiting for him.

Today is the day after the gathering of Jacob, my aunt and his dad, and I, I wasn't totally brutal, they teased us unmercifully but we expected that. But today Jake and I are going on a picnic and he didn't tell me where it was, it's a surprise, whatever. I woke up to Jacob's beautiful sleeping face; I shifted myself around so I looked directly in his face, his face is so stunning. I took my hand and gently touched his smooth skin, he opened his eyes and smiled, I smiled too.

"Good morning beautiful" he said drowsily, whipping the sleep from his eyes and then putting his arms around me, he pressed his lips on my and I moaned, his kisses were more than lovely.

"Good morning" I smiled, he kissed me again and got up to go to the bathroom, I turned over and turned on the radio, it was some station, I had know idea what it was called but the song was nice so I left it on. I got out of bed and went to the drawer to get underwear and a bra, by the time I was done browsing my drawer, Jake walked in and picked me up then threw me on the bed and pined my hand to the sheets, I gave a startled yelp and we both started laughing.

"That wasn't fare!" I said laughing.

"Sorry bout that" he said seductively, I looked into his eye, they were black with desire, I'm just noticing that his sex drive is very elevated, and mine is too. I guess it is one of our many enhancements. He stared at me for a minute and the he crashed his lips to my, moaning against them, he caressed my thighs, all I had on was his shirt. We broke away for air and he moved his lips to my neck, kissing and nipping my sensitive skin, I let out a loud moan and it turned him on even more, he pressed his core against mine, I felt liquid fire that I knew so well build up in my stomach, he started rocking his hips and I could feel he was getting harder.

I turned my head, panting, I looked at the little clock and it was 10:48.

"Oh shit Jake we got to get ready!" I gasped.

"Huh?" he said into my neck still kissing it.

"We go to get ready to go, it's 10:48!" I said jumping up off the bed and going to the closet, he was still laying on the bed looking at me.

"Babe, calm down, everything is going to be fine" he said getting off the bed and walking over to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"Ok…..but I still need to pack the basket…..and….and we still have to get where ever…..we're are going―" he cut me off by kissing me softly on the lips, holding them there and pulling away gazing into my eyes.

"Everything is good, your aunt and I did a lot yesterday while you were sleeping, ok so get dressed, and don't rush! And we can go" he said kissing me again on the lips and sat back down on the bed watching me as I picked out what I wanted to wear. I picked out a light blue sundress with little white flowers on it and some light blue sandals, then I heard this song my aunt was listening to one day and I recognized it, I think it was called "Can't Smile Without You" I forgot who song it but I like because it was cute.

Oh wow my aunt was listening to this and I thought it was the cutest thing!" I said sitting on the bed next to the nightstand where the radio was sitting, and we listened to it for a minute.

"You know……..that sounds like us, well me…..I can't smile, laugh, live without you" he said moving closer to me, taking my hand in his and kissing it then kissing my forehead, I blushed.

"You really mean that Jake?" I asked, scooting a bit closer to him

"Of course I do Kathryn, I love you with everything I have" he answered in a serious tone so I knew he meant what he said.

"I love you too, so much, I can't function without you Jacob" I said taking his face in my hands and kissing his lips then pulled away, he smiled then we got up and walked into the kitchen. We got the stuff we needed for the picnic and walked out the door. We walked into the woods, talking and he hit me a couple times playfully and we laughed, we walked a little bit further and he stopped me.

"Wait…..umm…close your eyes" he said putting my hands over my eyes and walking me forward, we walked a bit further and he told me to open my eyes, it was a clearing, with a little babbling brook on the right.

"Wow, this is beautiful Jake!" I told him walking over to the brook, I sat down next to it and put my hand in, and I loved how the water felt on my skin. I looked at and smiled he smiled back and asked me to get up for a second so he can put the blanket down, he did and I sat back down and put out the food. We started eating, he fed me and I fed him, it was so romantic. But that little voice in my head was nagging me to tell Jake what I saw, and I know he could se the emotion playing across my face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked leaning over and touching my face, I looked at him, but I don't know what emotion was plastered on my face this time, that's probably why he was worried.

"Nothing….it's just….." I hesitated.

"What is wrong Kathryn!" he shouted and it broke me out of my stupor.

"Calm…..down……..it's……..do you smell that?" I said as a very abhorring smell hit my nostrils, it was a sickly sweet smell that made my stomach turn.

"Huh?" he lifted his head and inhaled his face immediately masked over and he stood up.

"Jake, what's wrong…..what the hell is that smell?" I asked, he didn't answer.

"Jake!" I shouted he looked at me.

"Vampires" he said enthralled by something my heart skipped and I stood up.

"Where!" I whispered.

"Northeast" he whispered back.

"Their close………..you should run!" he said louder, I walked closer to him and held his hand; he looked at me and gave a week smile because he knew I wasn't going to leave him. He looked into the woods, I looked too. I saw two shadows moving slow through the trees, the emerged from the shadows raveling themselves; it was a man and a woman. The man was stunning, like a statue, pale white skin and he was very big and muscular but not as big as Jake or I, his hair was black his eyes were strange; they were a smooth crimson color that's how I new what he was. The woman was also stunning, indescribable, she was and medium size woman, she was pale and had red eyes like the man, and long reddish brown hair.

Jake and I stiffened as they presented themselves completely. I was becoming queasy from their stench, Jake told me the smell was bad but I couldn't imagine it was this horrible, I don't think it's that bad but it bothers me more than it did Jake, I guess its cause he was use to it and I wasn't.

"Well hello there" the male vampire purred, the female smirked.

"I am Sebastian, and this is Lucinda" he smiled.

"Sebastian honey look! Their having a little picnic, how sweet" she bantered.

Awww, yes it is sweet" he teased, I felt Jacob shaking a bit and so was I.

"You need to leave, now!" he said sternly.

"Awww already, I thought we were getting to know each other very well" he said.

"Yes what a pity" she teased.

"It is a pity, but we have been haunting for hours and haven't found anything yet so I think we'll keep looking and maybe we'll leave, ok" Sebastian said in a acidy smooth voice, a growl began in Jacob and my chest.

"Ooo, no need to get testy, I'm a dog person" Lucinda chuckled backing up a bit.

"I knew I smelled something musky" he sneered.

"Look just get off our land, ok" Jake said louder, he was shaking furiously but you couldn't hear it in his voice.

"And what if we don't" she challenged.

"What are you going to do about it?" the male vampire said as they both crouched and bared their teeth another growl rolled through our chest and came out our mouths all of a sudden we both burst into two gigantic wolves and charged the two vampires. Jake and I slammed into them biting and clawing.

_Jake: Kathryn are you ok, I know it's your fist time fighting a bloodsucker……but listen to me…..don't let your guard down….uhh…or that bitch will try her hardest to kill you ok_

_Me: ok, got it……uhh shit…..ow _

_Jake: you ok?_

_Me: uhh….yeah_

_Jake: ok, hey anybody who's out there its Jake; we need back up, yesterday!_

A new male voice spoke, I really have to get use to other people having conversations in my head.

_Guy: hey Jake its Ethan, I'm out with Noah, what's going on dude!_

_Jake: Kitten and I were interrupted bye two bloodsuckers, and they wouldn't leave….uhh son of a bitch….but we need someone to start the fire….shit!_

_Ethan: oh shit we're on our way! Come on No we got to get there fast, Kitten you alright?_

_Me: yeah….damn this bitch is strong!_

I clawed and bit at her hard flesh, it was cold and hard like marble, but I seemed to be injuring her, she also seemed tired. I was hurt and a bit tired too. I slammed her against a tree and took a chunk out of her arm, almost took her arm off, she kicked me in the stomach in defense and we both fell to the ground. We were both very determined and didn't give in, I admired that. I pulled myself to my feet and so did she, I charged at her once again, she followed, crashing into each other with such force. Snarling and biting echoed through the trees, I pinned her on the ground and I struck her face and in the place of my paw I left four long gaping scratches on her face. She slowly turned her gaze back to mine after the strike and threw me off of her into a tree, my back slammed against the tree and my head hit the trunk, hard.

I looked over to Jacob and saw that he killed the male vampire, and then I looked to Lucinda and saw her expression was crushed, she looked at Jacob. I was slipping into the darkness I saw feet approaching were I lay injured, but just before I slipped completely, I heard rumbling of feet and I heard a mournful howl, I knew it was Jacob's.

Chapter9

While I was in the darkness, Jacob, my friends and family, their faces played over and over in my mind. Especially Jacob. I should have told them my vision right when I had it but, I don't know. I have to tell him how I feel when I wake up. If I do wake up.

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room; I pushed the covers back and sat up. I looked around the room to try and figure out where I was and then Leah walked into the room and hugged me, I winced as she embraced me. I thought I would still be sore but I realized I felt great.

"Oh my God Kitten, are you ok, we all were so worried?!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok, where am I?" I asked.

"At Emily's and Sam's, how do you feel?" she said.

"Actually…..I…I feel great" I smiled, just then Emily, Sam, and Chase walked in, Emily walked over and embraced me, I hugged her back.

"Kitten I'm so glad your ok!" she murmured into my hair.

"Yeah, where's Jake?" I asked, everyone in the room got quiet. Leah paused then spoke.

"Umm, kitten…..he's………he's gone" she said finally.

"He's Dead!" I shouted.

"No, no, he just…..not…….here." she said looking down.

"Well were the hell is he?!" I was getting hysterical; you could hear it in my voice.

"He stayed with you until he healed fully and a couple hours after that, he left" she told me.

"W-why would he do that, why…….why w-would he just…..just leave like that?!" I freaked out, getting up from the bed, pacing.

"Kathryn calm down, he couldn't handle seeing you like that" Sam told me.

"Yeah Kitten you were hurt kind of bad, but thank God that you heal fast" she gave a weak smile to see if I would respond but I just looked at the astonished, I couldn't rap my head around that sentence 'Jacob left'. I felt woozy, I stumbled and tried to rest my hand on the dresser, it slipped and I collapsed on the floor into a boneless heap. I cannot believe that Jake wasn't here; I needed him the most out all the people that were there. But he wouldn't just leave me, not like that. How could he do that, how could he just walk away from me when I needed him the most? The question is, is he ever going to come back.

I woke up again on the floor, I held my head, and a stabbing pain was ricocheting off the walls in my head. I was surrounded by Emily, Leah, Sam, Chase, Josh and Embry.

"Jesus Christ Kitten, don't scare us like that!" Chase said.

"He left me" I said dazed

"Kathryn, don't worry about him, he'll be back soon, trust me, he…..can't stay away from you for very long" Emily said taking my face in her hands and smiling. Chase picked me up and put me on the bed; Embry came over and hugged me so tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again ok" he held me even tighter. He finally let me go and Josh walked up to me with tears in his eyes, Josh was a large, muscular guy and I guess he was worried that's why he was crying. He hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"I't's ok….Joshy, I'm ok, it's…..the fast healing……..werewolf…………thing, remember" I murmured into his neck, he kissed my forehead. He and Embry are the older brothers I never had. He squeezed one more time and let go.

"Little Kat *sniffle* you had me so scared, when Jake bought you here in his arms, passed out, I freaked. They told me what happened and I started tearing and I'm a tough guy but seeing you like that hurt! He told me.

"Awww, Joshy, I love you too, but you don't have to worry, I'm really ok" I said, he nodded and sniffled again. That was so sweet, I love that big bear! Then Logan walked in and Josh moved aside, he embraced me and he put all his love and worry into it.

"I am so glad that you are ok kitten" he whispered

"Me too" I said giving a weak smile

"Kitten do you want me to take you home?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand.

"I can't go back there" I murmured.

"Your aunt is worried sick, you really should…..at least go and see her then come back, everywhere is going to remind you of him so" he said. I nodded and got up, Logan took my hand and we walked outside.

"Do you want to ride on my back or drive?" he asked. "Because I'm not letting you run there"

"I'll ride" I murmured, we walked towards the woods; he went behind a tree and transformed. He walked up to me and licked my hand, I smiled, then I got on his back, it wasn't that hard because I was so tall, I tangled my hands in his silver fur. He made sure I was on and took off through the trees towards my house, dogging the trees in his way. I couldn't think, more like I didn't want to, I tried to focus on the trees they always seem to calm me and clear my mind. I could see the silhouette of my house in the distance.

We reached the edge of the woods and he kneeled down so I could get off. He went behind the trees again and transformed back, he picked me up and carried me to the porch.

"You didn't have to do that Logan" I whispered.

"Well I wanted to, you had a horrible day, and I want you to relax as much as possible" he said taking my keys out his pocket and opened the door. My aunt was sitting at the kitchen table tapping her fingers, she saw us and jumped up and held me close to her, squeezing.

"Thank God you are ok, don't ever scare us like that again" she said tears streaming down her face and kissing me on mine. She pulled away and looked at me.

"They told me everything; I can't believe I didn't see it coming" she said leading me to the couch and sitting me down, she looked at me and noticed the series of emotions flickering on my face.

"Kitty?" she said, I was silent then I spoke.

"He's gone" I whispered, tears filling up in my eyes. She pulled me close to her again as I sobbed into her shoulder. I cried for a minute and sat up and, she whipped my eyes.

"Listen to me, he will come back, he has to. And besides," she smirked a bit "he can't function without you, even in wolf form" I smiled.

"There we go!" she said grinning.

"I'm going to take off of work tomorrow too" she said getting up

"No! You should go, I kind of need to be alone" I said.

"Yes I understand, are you going to be ok by yourself. Some wolves that are separated with there imprints become suicidal and I'm worried" she told me.

"I'll stay with her!" Logan said.

"Ok, but I'm going to be calling ok, goodnight" she said walking towards the hall way and disappearing into the darkness. Logan walked into my room and came back with my PJ's, my pillow, and a blanket, he gave me the PJ's and I took them in the bathroom and put them on. I walked back into the living room and sat down, he moved over and I lay down, he got up and kissed me on the forehead and started for the door. I grabbed his wrist gently.

"Logan………can you stay with me tonight?" I asked timidly. He nodded and walked back in my room then came back with a pillow and the sheet off my bed, set them on the floor and lay down. I am so grateful for him helping me and concerning about me. He raised his hand up and held mine letting me know that he was here for me. I still didn't forget about 'him' but it helped.

I snuggled into my pillow when a scent filled my nose, it was his, shit! I gripped the blanket in my hands and brought it up to my nose, inhaled, my eyes welled. It still smelled like him. I quickly pulled it away and the tears streamed down my face, I sobbed quietly trying not to let Logan here them. I shifted around a bit and slowly cried my self to sleep, that was the worst night of my life on record.

I woke up to a wonderful smell of food, I sat up looking towards the kitchen, and Logan was cooking. He looked over to me and noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, I gave a timid wave and then got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook I murmured, he chuckled.

"You never asked" I playfully hit him and sat down. I laid my head down on the table and buried it in my arms. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I lifted my head up.

"Are you hungry Kitten?" he asked, I shook my head no, which was weird because I am always hungry, it must be the separation from the imprint thing. He sat down with a big plate of eggs, grits, bacon, sausage and toast and it smell so good, but I wasn't hungry. I sat there while he cleared the entire plate, trying to get me to eat pieces of bacon between mouthfuls. We walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and he turned on the TV, he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. We watched some movie and we fell asleep. Thank god I did, I don't want to think, I just want to float away in silence.

Chapter10

A month and a half went by and he hasn't come back, I don't want to be here anymore without him. I tried to through myself off the cliff at the beach but Logan saved me. They said he'd be back but, I don't think he is so I give up. Lately I have been an empty shell, I don't eat, I barely sleep, and I haven't talked to anyone since the day after that day. I'm not strong enough to be without him, I can't even say his name.

I lay there on the couch staring at the ceiling, with heavy metal on the radio, I've been listening to that lately because it's loud and I don't understand what there saying and it keeps me in a stupor so my mind won't wonder. I was broken out of my fog by my aunt talking loudly to someone on the phone; apparently she was trying to convince someone that she couldn't go with them because of me. I got up and walked into her room

"Billy I can't go on this fishing trip, you know what happen to her, I don't want to leave her here alone so she can try to commit suicide for a third time, I don't think so!" she turned around and looked at me, then she put the phone in the crook of her neck.

"Is there something wrong Kathryn?" she asked, I moved closer then spoke

"Nothings wrong…………you………….you should go on the trip auntie, I'll be fine" I said timidly.

"No Kathryn, it's for the whole weekend, I'm not leaving you for that long!"

"But you haven't been out since it happened; the only place you've been was work, you need some fun auntie!" I said a little louder, she sighed.

"I'll make Leah and Logan stay with me the whole weekend ok, go" I smiled, it was the first smile in a month, and I meant it. I didn't want her to pause her life on my account. She reluctantly got back on the phone and told Billy she was going then started packing, looking back at me every couple minutes. She was done and I helped her with her bag to the door, just then Billy, another man and another woman pulled up in the truck.

"Now I'll be back on Sunday at 5:00 on the dot ok, I love you so much" she said picking up her bags and a small tin box, kissed me on the cheek and walked to the truck. She put her things in the bed with the woman and all the other stuff, waved then they drove off. I waved back and walked into the house, I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 2:25 am, I lay down on the couch, I turned up my music and laid there until I fell asleep, I had a dreamless sleep, thank God.

I jumped up when I heard the banging on the door, and fell on the ground. I got up and ran to the door ready to rip apart the person that was on the other side. I opened the door, it was Leah.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted.

"Where here to bring you out of your funk, let's go!" she said walking in and going into my room and coming back with a pair of denim shorts, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops.

"Were going to the store and them were going to go Emily's, now put this on" she told me.

"I don't want to" I snarled.

"I don't care Kitten, you need to get out of here, now put it on" she said ignoring me and looking in the fridge. I gave in and went to go put them on; I came back and sat in the chair in the kitchen.

"Now isn't that better, lets go!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door and to the car. I got in the back seat and lay down. Logan looked back at me and when I didn't answer he started the car and drove to the store. The car was silent all the way to the store.

We arrived at the general store, he parked the car and we all got out. We walked into the store and Leah handed me a basket and a list.

"Now go get these things and meet us at the register" she said and motioned for me to go. I walked off and looked at the list, it had chips and drinks then something else, I can't read her fucking handwriting! I walked down the chip aisle and I heard someone call my name.

"Kathryn!" the voice screamed.


End file.
